


Tú

by ilianabanana



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Angst, Drama, Drama & Romance, Drarry, Fluff and Angst, Harco, Kings & Queens, M/M, Past Lives, Princes & Princesses, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 52,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22929229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilianabanana/pseuds/ilianabanana
Summary: Draco se ha enamorado profundamente de un joven al que solo ha visto una vez y del que ni si quiera sabe su nombre. Sueña con encontrarlo y desposarlo, pero sabe que es imposible, su padre jamás le permitiría unirse con alguien que no traiga beneficios al reino y mucho menos le permitiría unirse a un hombre. Por eso, cuando le es anunciado su compromiso con la princesa del reino vecino, aunque no está sorprendido, sí está devastado.¿Podrá el amor triunfar al final?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	1. Cuando te conocí.

Draco Lucius Malfoy era un niño bien educado, sus padres se habían encargado de instruirlo en muchas áreas que le serían necesarias como futuro monarca del reino de la luna. Draco sabía tocar el piano, podía pintar con gran realismo todo lo que le rodeaba, hablaba al menos cinco idiomas diferentes y sus conocimientos en matemáticas, astronomía, literatura y geografía eran tan amplios como los del hombre más sabio de su reino, sus modales eran impecables; nunca se le veía hacer berrinche o correr por la tierra como al resto de los niños, Draco no trepaba a los árboles, él los usaba para descansar a su sombra mientras leía alguno de los libros de la enorme biblioteca del castillo, Draco no reía a carcajadas, él sonreía discretamente, Draco no gritaba de emoción cuando recibía algún regalo, él agradecía y hacia una pequeña inclinación, Draco no era como el resto de los niños, él era único, él era especial, él era diferente, él era el heredero al trono.

Draco comprendía todas estas cosas, no había conocido nada diferente desde su nacimiento aquella noche estrellada de luna llena, y sin embargo a veces, solo a veces se preguntaba por qué no podía salir a jugar como el resto. Se preguntaba por qué no podía salir a pintar al jardín fuera de los horarios que sus profesores particulares habían establecido, se preguntaba por qué recibía un castigo si manchaba su camiseta, se preguntaba por qué no podía salir a correr a primera hora de la mañana y perseguir mariposas como lo hacían los hijos de las sirvientas del castillo. Y a veces, les envidiaba. Sabía que no debía, que no tenía por qué, él tenía cosas que otros niños no, como un enorme castillo lleno de historia, tenía oro y su familia tenía poder y renombre, tenía tres comidas al día, todas ellas con postre incluido, tenía las mejores ropas y la cama más cómoda de todo el reino, y sabía que muchas personas no contaban con los mismos beneficios y aun así, a veces pensaba que cambiaría su juguete favorito por una tarde en la plaza, comiendo un poco de pan con canela y mirando las aves pasar por el cielo.

No que su padre Lucius, el rey, fuese un tirano con él, pero si era bastante estricto, Draco pensaba que solo era que le preocupaba dejar el reino en buenas manos. Pese a todo era feliz, cuando no estaba estudiando y ampliando sus conocimientos a veces tenía tiempo de sentarse en el balcón de su habitación a dibujar el paisaje en un cuaderno que Severus le regalaba cada que era su cumpleaños, podía dibujar plantas, podía dibujar aves o bichos y la verdad era que era bastante bueno. Aquel era su pasatiempo favorito, aunque su padre no había estado muy de acuerdo al principio en dejarlo perder el tiempo de aquella manera, su madre había tenido que intervenir y al final su padrino y consejero, Severus, había conseguido para él un montón de material que se agotaba tan rápido como llegaba.

Si, Draco Malfoy no era un niño normal, era especial, más especial que cualquiera dentro de aquellas murallas que protegían su cuidad, pero fue cuando cumplió ocho años cuando pasó de ser especial a ser extraordinario, porque Draco no era un príncipe cualquiera, él había nacido con la bendición de la luna y ella le había otorgado poderes que nadie había poseído en siglos; los poderes del viento y el agua. Sus padres habían estado fascinados cuando la primera demostración de poder tuvo lugar, su pequeño y único hijo había estado realmente enojado cuando el hijo de la duquesa Zabini había herido accidentalmente a Pansy, su mejor amiga; los cristales de las ventanas se habían roto por la enorme ventisca y, aunque el rostro del pequeño Draco había mantenido la neutralidad, el torbellino que se había formado alrededor de él demostraba todo lo contrario.

Al principio había sido divertido para el pequeño heredero al trono, Severus era su mentor y le instruía en las artes de la magia elemental, pero con el tiempo sus poderes crecían y cada vez era necesario invertir más tiempo, tiempo que por supuesto tomaba de sus horas libres para pintar o dibujar y entonces tener poderes ancestrales había pasado de ser algo sensacional a ser una responsabilidad más. Severus siempre intentaba animarlo diciéndole que tenía suerte de haber sido heredado por la Luna, el sol solía otorgar poderes mucho más caóticos y difíciles de controlar como el fuego y la tierra, solía decirle que el viento y el gua eran igual de poderosos pero no causaban tantos problemas y Draco de verdad intentaba consolarse con ello.

Sus horarios habían quedado establecidos y tomaban lugar desde el amanecer; se levantaba con el sol y tomaba el desayuno junto a sus padres en el salón principal, después se marchaba a sus clases particulares en el ala este, cuando daba el medio día tomaba el té y de inmediato comenzaba con sus clases de baile, impartidas por Narcissa, su madre, después de aquello llegaba la hora de la comida y después de ella tenía que volver al ala éste para seguir con sus clases particulares de música e historia para finalmente pasar desde el atardecer hasta el anochecer en el ala oeste, donde tenía sus lecciones junto a Severus. Al anochecer volvía a su habitación, después de la cena, demasiado cansado para pensar en nada más, así que simplemente tomaba un baño, se colocaba el pijama y caía rendido en su cama.

Así trascurrieron cada uno de sus días hasta que la rutina se rompió de manera casi imperceptible, pero con un hecho que le marcaría para siempre. Draco se levantó con el sol, como cada mañana, dispuesto a tomar su desayuno y a comenzar con sus lecciones del día, tenía ya once años y se encontraban en verano, por lo que el sol brillaba con intensidad desde las primeras horas. El verano era la épica del año en que peor lo pasaba, el calor sofocante solía enfermarlo con facilidad, consecuencia de su herencia mágica, pero intentaba sobrellevarlo lo mejor que podía, refrescándose a sí mismo con su magia de viento y refrescándose el rostro con su magia de agua, anhelando que el otoño y el invierno llegaran lo antes posible.

Se colocó su fino traje de seda azul marino y arregló su lacio cabello cuando una de las sirvientas entró y continuó con la tarea de dejarlo presentable para el desayuno, mientras el joven amo intentaba recordar las lecciones del día anterior y sobre las cuales seguramente le preguntarían aquella mañana. La mujer le sonrió cuando todo quedó listo y el joven Malfoy le agradeció con una pequeña sonrisa para inmediatamente bajar al salón principal, con la espalda recta y el rostro en alto, saludando a los sirvientes que se cruzaban en su camino, tal cual las cortesías indicaban. Al llegar la mesa ya estaba completamente lista para tomar lugar, su padre se encontraba a la cabeza, vistiendo un finísimo traje de seda y oro color gris, mientras su madre se encontraba a la izquierda, con su hermoso cabello rubio peinado con una guirnalda de perlas y un vestido de lino fino completamente blanco, dándole la apariencia de un ángel.

Las cortesías de la realeza indicaban que Draco debía sentarse al otro extremo de la mesa, pero la verdad es que esa regla había quedado olvidada cuando solo se encontraban ellos, así que el joven heredero tomó lugar junto a su padre, a su derecha.

—Buenos días padre, madre —le dedicó a su padre una inclinación de cabeza y a Narcissa un beso delicado en la mano.

—Dragón, buenos días ¿has dormido bien? A noche te veías cansado —comenzó a decir su madre mientras uno de los mayordomos se encargaba de servir el desayuno en los platos.

—Las lecciones con Severus me han costado un poco más de energía de lo normal, pero pronto me acostumbraré —respondió tranquilamente.

—Es grato ver que te esfuerzas al máximo, Draco, la perseverancia es una cualidad importante para un rey —le felicitó su padre— y creo que por ello mereces un descanso, solo el día de hoy —el pequeño rubio dejó su taza con café sobre la mesa y miró a su padre, sorprendido, jamás le habían dado un día de descanso.

—¿En serio? —preguntó, mostrando por primera vez la expresión de un niño y no la de un adulto en miniatura.

—Por supuesto —su padre le sonrió— ya hemos arreglado todo con tus profesores, pero al atardecer quiero verte en mi despacho, puedes aprovechar el día como gustes.

—¡Gracias! —exclamó al tiempo que su taza de café se congelaba entre sus manos.

—Draco, los modales —le regañó su madre.

—Y tus poderes, hijo —agregó su padre.

—Lo lamento —se disculpó descongelando el líquido de la taza, aun sonriendo.

—Eso es nuevo —agregó su madre después de haber terminado su tostada.

—Lo es —respondió su hijo— es la segunda vez que pasa, no sabía que podía congelar cosas.

—Será mejor que comiences a trabajar con Severus sobre eso —recomendó Lucius— ahora debo retirarme, tengo asuntos que atender, que tengan un excelente día —le dio a su esposa un corto beso en los labios, un apretón en el hombro a su hijo y se marchó.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó su madre— ¿En qué ocuparás tu día libre?

—Quisiera salir al jardín y pintar las flores que has plantado hace poco, también hay un libro que quisiera leer y... —su madre soltó una delicada carcajada.

—Será mejor que te vayas ya si quieres que el día te rinda lo suficiente ¿Por qué no comienzas con tu lectura en el jardín y esperas a que la mañana avance mucho más para dibujar? La luz de medio día podría darle un efecto interesante a tu trabajo.

—Eso haré, gracias mamá —la besó en la frente y caminó lentamente hasta la salida.

Cuando se aseguró de que nadie más le vería echó a correr hasta su habitación, eufórico de felicidad, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había tenido tiempo para sí mismo e iba a provecharlo al máximo, quería hacer tantas cosas, quería disfrutar de cada minuto, pues sabía que al día siguiente tendría que volver a la rutina y tal vez volverían a pasar años hasta que tuviera una oportunidad como aquella. Tomó de su estantería un par de libros que metió dentro de una caja, dentro colocó su cuaderno de dibujo, algunas pinturas, algunos carboncillos y sus pinceles, alguno de los sirvientes se ofreció a llevarlos pero él se negó, iba a esconderse en el jardín de su madre y no quería que nadie lo encontrara hasta que fuese el momento de volver a la realidad.

Corrió nuevamente por los pasillos, derrapando en las finas alfombras y a punto de tirar algunos jarrones que descansaban cerca de las ventanas. Cuando llegó a las escaleras principales se detuvo y comenzó a bajarlas de manera lenta, como todo un caballero bien educado, disimulando bastante bien el hecho de que había estado corriendo. Vio a su padre en una de las salas a la derecha, acompañado de un hombre que le pareció conocido, de piel morena y gafas redondas, bien vestido y acompañado de una mujer de cabellos rojos. Decidió que el asunto no le incumbía, que estaba de descanso, así que, sin hacer más ruido del necesario salió del castillo por la puerta principal y lo rodeo para adentrarse en los jardines de la parte trasera.

Se aseguró de que nadie lo estuviera observando antes de escoger un enorme roble sobre el cual relajarse y comenzar a leer, el sol no sobrecalentaba el ambiente, por lo que le fue fácil concentrarse en la lectura; un libro que había dejado de lado un año atrás y que contaba la historia de amor entre un joven príncipe y una princesa cautiva por sus propios padres, el libro contaba con algunas ilustraciones que admiró, la maestría del artesano era sublime y él apreciaba cada pequeño detalle. Cuando la historia terminó con un felices para siempre, Draco decidió que debía comenzar a pintar algo, por lo que miró a su alrededor; habían muchas cosas que plasmar en aquel enorme jardín que estaba indeciso, pero finalmente decidió retratar el capullo de una mariposa colgado de una flor de un rojo intenso.

Pero grande fue su frustración cuando descubrió que había perdido práctica, plasmar lo que deseaba jamás le había costado tanto trabajo, por lo que cuando terminó su ilustración simplemente se recargó en el árbol a admirarla, satisfecho después de horas de trabajo, necesitaría más papel, pero se lo encargaría a Severus después. Debía practicar, debía encontrar tiempo para seguir haciendo aquello que le gustaba o cuando menos se diera cuenta habría olvidado como sujetar el grafito.

Con el sol sobre su pálido rostro y su retrato del capullo y la flor sobre sus piernas se quedó dormido sobre el tronco del árbol, sabía que no debía hacerlo, que de encontrarlo su madre le reprendería, un príncipe no debía dormir a la intemperie y mucho menos usando un traje tan fino como el que portaba, pero estaba demasiado cansado y de todas formas se había encargado de que nadie le encontrara. Estaba soñando que comía un trozo de aquel delicioso pastel de manzana que preparaban los cocineros del palacio cuando un ruidito lo despertó. Apretó los párpados con fuerza, consciente del sol por primera vez desde que había caído rendido, pero la molestia duró solo un momento, una nueva sombra le había cubierto el rostro y él solo pudo sonreír satisfecho, aún adormilado.

Una risita lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, abrió los ojos de par en par, presa del pánico, si alguien lo había encontrado en tal situación ya podía olvidarse de más días libres, su padre seguramente le castigaría y le quitaría sus libros de fantasía, le quitaría sus materiales de arte y le haría pararse a la mitad del salón de baile con tres libros sobre la cabeza por horas mientras recitaba el tratado de paz con el reino del sol, agregando un libro cada que se equivocara.

—Hey, tranquilo —le dijo aquella voz— no voy a acusarte si es lo que te preocupa.

El sol a las espaldas de aquella persona le impedía verlo con claridad, tuvo que parpadear un poco y enfocar lo mejor que pudo para que la sombra se fuera aclarando y el contraste no fuera molesto. Frente a él había un niño, uno que parecía de su edad; piel morena, unas horribles gafas redondas y ojos imposiblemente verdes, como una esmeralda y Draco se quedó sin aliento, pensando en que debía dibujarlo, debía plasmarlos en alguna parte, inmortalizar tal belleza, porque en sus cortos once años, pocas cosas más hermosas que esos ojos había visto. El chico sonrió al ver que se pasmaba, pero Draco no podía dejar de ver esos verdes ojos que le examinaban con diversión ¿quién era? No importaba, solo necesitaba una cosa, que no dejara de mirarlo.

—¿Puedes hablar? —le preguntó entontes, Draco se sonrojó y se aclaró la garganta.

—Por supuesto que puedo —respondió de manera cortés, él chico se sentó a su lado, tomando su cuaderno con el dibujo de la flor.

—¿Lo has hecho tú?

—¿No te han dicho que es de mala educación husmear en las pertenencias de la gente?

—No estaba husmeando, lo tenías ahí sobre las piernas, a la vista de todos —respondió con sencillez— es realmente bonito.

Pero Draco no respondió, demasiado ocupado mirando a su acompañante, vestía con ropa fina pero bastante sencilla, por lo que estaba seguro no era hijo de algún sirviente que no conociera y definitivamente no era un niño cualquiera del pueblo que había logrado colarse al castillo. Pensó que podría ser hijo de algún duque o de algún empresario poderoso, pero por más que hizo memoria no creía recordar a alguien que en su reino tuviera un hijo con las cualidades del chico a su derecha; cabello sumamente rebelde y despeinado, ojos verdes, piel morena y claramente más bajito que él en estatura. No, definitivamente no recordaba haber visto en las fiestas del palacio a nadie como él.

—Puedes quedártelo —dijo finalmente, al ver que el joven miraba maravillado su dibujo.

—¿En serio? —Preguntó realmente contento.

—Ni si quiera es tan bueno —respondió simplemente, pero el moreno ignoró aquel comentario y guardo la pequeña hoja de papel dentro del bolcillo de su camisa.

El joven de ojos verdes se puso de pie y le extendió la mano, Draco lo miró con el ceño fruncido pero finalmente la tomó. Cuando lo hizo un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo entero, su mano se cubrió de hielo y la mano del desconocido de fuego, consumiéndose mutuamente hasta que se desvaneció. Se miraron por un instante, Draco no sabía exactamente que significaría aquello, pero la sensación había sido agradable, como si hubiera encontrado el equilibrio que no sabía que necesitaba, entonces el pelinegro exclamó:

—¡Eres como yo! —y soltó una carcajada, Draco, aún medio en shock frunció el ceño— ¡Vamos, muéstrame que más puedes hacer! —le pidió con una sonrisa resplandeciente que lo hizo ceder a su petición, no entendía que pasaba pero aquella sonrisa le hacía sentir completamente vivo.

El rubio colocó todas sus pertenencias de nuevo en la caja y miró a su extraño acompañante antes que algo de agua comenzara a brotar de sus manos, creando figuras abstractas por el aire. Manipuló el elemente con maestría y cuando se sintió preparado usó el elemento del viento para enfriar el agua hasta congelarla, dándole la forma de una media luna. Su acompañante aplaudió fascinando, soltando exclamaciones como "¡oh!" "¡wow! Y riendo a carcajadas cada que Draco hacia algo diferente. Su efusividad, su simpleza, su naturalidad eran contagiosas que hacían que el joven heredero de la luna se sintiera cálido por dentro, percatándose por primera vez de lo frio que se encontraba antes en él. Continuó con su demostración luciéndose, cada vez más ansioso por causar una risa más alta, una mirada más brillante en aquellos ojos que le habían robado el aliento, experimentando con cosas que ni frente a Severus se había atrevido a hacer.

El chico frente a él era inocente, podía leerlo en sus ojos y aquella expresión infantil le hacía sentir feliz, quería seguir escuchando su sonrisa, quería seguir escuchándolo exclamar asombrado por sus habilidades, quería que lo mirara de aquella manera para siempre, como si fuera el ser humano más increíble sobre la tierra. Aquel joven destellaba en luces doradas y brillantes ante sus ojos, irradiando genuina felicidad, parecía un niño sin problemas y con una vida tranquila, una como Draco jamás tendría, demasiado ocupado con sus deberes como heredero de un reino fuerte y poderoso. Y sin embargo aquel niño le inspiraba a no perderse en el camino, deseaba ser un poco como él.

—¡Eso ha sido genial! — le dijo aun sonriendo— ahora mira esto, no le lo pierdas, te va a gustar mucho.

Draco asintió con una pequeña sonrisa, expectante, el moreno extendió sus manos hacia él, giró la muñeca y una flor apareció ante sus manos, luego otra y otra más, hasta que creó una corona de pequeñas flores blancas que le colocó en la cabeza, inmediatamente después el elemento de la tierra comenzó a materializarse entre sus manos, formando figuras extraordinarias, leones, serpientes, águilas y tejones, castillos, pequeñas cabañas y finalmente un rostro, su rostro, uno que se quedó a medias por que el elemento fuego se hizo presente y lo carbonizó; la tierra incendiada calló al suelo, amenazando con quemar el pasto del jardín, el joven de ojos verdes miró la escena con pánico, todo rastro de felicidad se esfumó de su rostro, dejando solo terror, miedo y vergüenza.

Pero Draco no podía permitir que aquella sonrisa se perdiera, así que hábilmente y haciendo uso del elemento de agua apagó el fuego, haciendo que una mancha negra quedara plasmada entre la hierba.

—Lo siento tanto... —dijo el pelinegro hincándose frente al pasto quemado y extendiendo sus manos sobre él, haciéndolo crecer nuevamente. —Yo... no, no lo controlo, a veces llega y... —parecía a punto de llorar, realmente apenado. Draco se hincó frene a él y lo tomó por los hombros.

—Eso ha sido fantástico —declaró sonriendo ampliamente, como en años no lo había hecho. —Dominar la herencia del sol no debe ser fácil, solo debes trabajar en ello todos los días. Apuesto que lograrás cosas maravillosas, solo debes trabajar —Aquéllos ojos verdes que se habían enrojecido por las lágrimas recobraron su brillo.

—Gracias —respondió con voz ronca.

—De nada —le sonrió. Ambos se pusieron de pie.

Se miraron a los ojos durante un momento, encontrando alfo familiar en los iris ajenos, Draco decidió que guardaría aquella mirada en su memoria y la plasmaría en un lienzo más tarde. Aquel chico le trasmitía tranquilidad y calidez, le trasmitía paciencia y felicidad, y era tan extraño y no lo comprendía de nada, pero de repente ser el monarca perfecto había dejado de ser importante para él. Lo que su corazón sintió por aquel chico era inexplicable y solo podía describirse con una cosa que alguna vez había leído en uno de sus tantos libros de princesas y caballeros de brillantes armaduras; amor a primera vista. Comprendió entonces aquel sentimiento de los protagonistas de las novelas que solía leer, porque no sabía el nombre de aquel chico frente a él, pero sentía como si lo conociera de toda la vida y deseaba protegerlo de las malvadas brujas, de los peligrosos dragones y de las madrastas malévolas.

—¡Oh no! —Dijo entonces el ojiverde, alarmado— ¡Se suponía que debía encontrar a mi hermana, debo marcharme.

Aquello lo sacó de su ensoñación, había querido preguntarle su nombre, pero de la misma manera en que había llegado se había marchado y había desaparecido entre las flores de su madre. Un vacío en su corazón le hizo sentir realmente solitario, pero la sensación de haber encontrado a alguien le dio la ilusión y la fuerza suficiente para perseverar. Buscaría a aquel niño, lo encontraría y le preguntaría su nombre y entonces, cuando fuese lo suficientemente mayor lo desposaría, como en los cuentos y tendrían un final feliz.


	2. Hermosos ojos verdes.

Tomó uno de los tarros de cristal con pintura verde y luego otro con un verde diferente, estaba rodeado de al menos veintitrés envases con pintura de aquel color, pero por más que los miró y los mezcló no logró encontrar aquel tono, el tono único de aquellos ojos que se habían convertido en su obsesión. Miró de nuevo el frasco en su mano y luego se estiró para alcanzar uno en la repisa, los comparó, los analizó por un minuto y cuando llegó a la conclusión de que era la mezcla equivocada los volvió a dejar sobre el piso. Suspiró pesadamente y miró por la ventana, era invierno y la nieve caía lentamente, haciéndolo sentir más energético que en primavera o verano, la nieve y el frio, junto con la luna llena le mantenían despierto en su tarea, la tarea de terminar por fin aquel cuadro que había comenzado años atrás y que no había podido terminar por no haber encontrado el color indicado.

Bostezó un poco y se talló los ojos para finalmente volver a la tarea de encontrar la combinación perfecta que le diera de una vez por todas como resultado aquel verde esmeralda que permanecía en su memoria, tan fresco como la primera y la última vez que los había mirado. Tomó un par de frascos con pintura verde, otro más con algo de blanco y otro con pintura negra, usando el elemento del viento levitó hasta él un frasco vacío desde la repisa que aterrizó sobre sus delgadas y pálidas manos; dentro de él vertió al menos cinco tonos de verde diferente, los cuales tuvo la decencia de apartar del resto y sobre un trozo de papel anotó las cantidades usadas de cada uno, los revolvió lentamente con una espátula metálica y fue agregando una pizca de blanco, una gota a la vez, muy lentamente mientras continuaba revolviendo. El resultado fue positivo, pero había algo que no terminaba de convencerlo, por lo que agregó una pizca de amarillo, y luego otra de un verde opaco, finalmente agregó dos gotas de negro y revolvió lentamente.

Aquel había sido el resultado más satisfactorio hasta el momento, cuatro años de intentos fallidos y todo lo que había obtenido había sido ese resultado que no terminaba de agradarle. Tenía en su repertorio al menos quince cuadros de aquel muchachito de ojos verdes y piel morena que se encontraban incompletos por aquel minúsculo detalle y es que Draco podía crear cualquier color al parecer, cualquier color menos el que deseaba y comenzaba a ser frustrante. Pasaba noches enteras en busca de aquel tono, manchándose el rostro y las manos sin cuidado, ansioso por terminar aquellas obras que aquel desconocido había inspirado, sin resultado aparente.

Miró el tarro una vez más, pensando en que era lo que le faltaba, se negaba a creer que fuese imposible imitar aquel precioso color, se negaba a rendirse y dejar aquellos cuadros incompletos. Suspiró, tal vez debía ir a dormir y relajarse, al día siguiente tenía lecciones avanzadas por atender y a Severus no iba a hacerle nada de gracia si volvía a quedarse dormido a mitad de la lección. Con un movimiento de muñeca el elemento del viento acomodó sobre las repisas todos los tarros con pintura y él mismo tomó el último resultado, dejándolo sobre su escritorio, junto a su cuaderno de bocetos el cual estaba abierto en una página en blanco. Colocó la hoja con sus anotaciones sobre la libreta y miró el color creado una vez más.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró de manera anhelante, había pasado ya muchísimo tiempo desde aquel encuentro con el encantador heredero del sol y no había olvidado ni un solo detalle de su rostro. Podía dibujarlo con los ojos cerrados si se lo proponía, su nariz un poco ancha, sus enormes y brillantes ojos verdes, su rostro cuadrado, sus labios carnosos, sus alborotados cabellos azabache, su sonrisa resplandeciente, su piel morena que brillaba con el contacto del sol, como si fueran uno solo y hasta la cicatriz en su frente, aquella con la peculiar forma de un rayo. Estaba seguro que, de ser músico también sería capaz de reproducir el sonido de su risa, pero como no era un maestro en aquel arte, se conformaba con poder retratarlo.

Entonces una idea vino a su cabeza, rebuscó entre sus pinturas hasta que encontró un tono bronce que añadió con cuidado, cuando éste se mezcló en el resto de la pintura y el tono verde esmeralda relució ante sus ojos no pudo evitar reír de felicidad, tapándose la boca de inmediato, por miedo a ser silenciado y reprimido, pues aquellas no eran horas para que un joven príncipe estuviera despierto y carcajeándose. De debajo de su cama sacó uno de los retratos que había hecho de aquel chico y lo miró, estaba casi terminado, pero sus ojos sin color estaban incompletos y rápidamente se puso manos a la obra. Haciendo el menor ruido posible se hizo de sus pinceles, espátulas y pinturas, montó el óleo de tamaño mediano sobre su caballete y comenzó a pintar.

Mientras lo hacía pensó en el sol, en la naturaleza, en el calor y en el fuego, recordó aquella mirada brillante y maravillada ante los poderes de la luna y cuando menos se dio cuenta el sol comenzaba a salir por el horizonte, iluminando su habitación y por consecuencia aquel retrato que por fin había podido terminar. El joven del cuadro lo miró de manera cálida y amable, regresándolo en el tiempo, cuatro años atrás, cuando había descubierto lo que era el amor a primera vista. Acarició el rostro plasmado en el retrato y tuvo cuidado de no arruinar la pintura fresca mientras recordaba aquella tarde calurosa de verano.

Se acercó hasta su escritorio y terminó de escribir la lista de mezclas que lo habían llevado hasta aquel color, aquel color único y especial que le había tomado años descubrir, aquel color que no se podía comparar con nada, ni si quiera una esmeralda, pues era mucho más brillante, más profundo, más hermoso. Miró su trabajo una vez más, aquel retrato había esperado mucho tiempo por ser terminado, quería admirarlo y moría por hacerlo, pero el sol ya se había levantado y él debía continuar con su rutina.

Se encaminó hasta el cuarto de baño sin molestarse en guardar u ocultar su obra maestra, sabía que el clima frio y húmedo retrasarían el proceso de secado de la pintura, así que sin preocuparse demasiado lo dejó reposar junto a su cama. Tomó una ducha rápida, ya que no lo había hecho la noche anterior y con la velocidad de un rayó se colocó su traje de aquel día, no porque el frio le molestara, sino porque sabía que su padre se enojaría si no llegaba a tiempo al desayuno. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con una de las sirvientas a las que saludó de mejor humor que días anteriores y cuando la mujer se adentró a hacer el aseo él se encaminó hasta el salón principal donde sus padres ya aguardaban por él.

Besó la frente de su madre y le dio un apretón de manos a su padre para inmediatamente después tomar su lugar a su derecha, justo a tiempo para que alguna de las sirvientas pusiera un poco de chocolate caliente dentro de su taza. Su padre comenzó con la charla sobre asuntos políticos que él se forzó a escuchar y a comentar entre cada pausa, cumpliendo su deber como heredero, mientras su madre lo miraba con ojos orgullosos, aprobando cada una de sus críticas en silencio, haciéndolo sentir sumamente orgulloso de sí mismo y de las horas que había dedicado a su formación. Comieron entre charlas de negocios y política hasta que su madre había decidido sacar un tema mucho más familiar en el que los tres quedaron inmersos, bromeando incluso un poco hasta que el postre llegó.

Draco miró la tarta de manzana frente a él y entonces todo rastro de felicidad se evaporó de su rostro, no servían aquel postre a menos que fuera su cumpleaños o hubiera una mala noticia por ser anunciada, una mala noticia que lo incluía a él y que intentaba ser cubierta con el placer momentáneo que significaba degustar su postre favorito. Miró a su padre, el hombre parecía indiferente a sus sospechas, miró a su madre, ésta le sonrió con cariño y dio la primera probada a su trozo de tarta, animándolo a hacer lo mismo. Rindiéndose ante aquello finalmente dio el primer bocado, estaba tan delicioso como siempre, pero el amargo sabor de las malas noticias lo opacaba por completo. Cuando finalmente terminó con su postre su padre se limpió la boca con cortesía y lo miró fijamente, Draco tomó aire y esperó.

—Tienes ya quince años, Draco —le dijo con tranquilidad— el próximo verano cumplirás dieseis y creo que es momento de relegarte más responsabilidades. A lo largo de tu formación has demostrado ser un líder innato, inteligente y astuto y estoy muy orgulloso de ello, sin embargo, el mundo real está allá fuera, lejos de las paredes de este castillo y es momento de que lo conozcas, que conozcas a tu gente, a tu pueblo, sus necesidades, sus tribulaciones, sus alegrías y por eso he decidido que el día de hoy salgas la ciudad y hables con nuestros súbditos, por supuesto, irás en compañía de Severus, él te aconsejará en todo momento, pero serás tú quién tome las decisiones, cuando vuelvas aquí quiero que me des un reporte de todo lo que has aprendido, de lo que has escuchado de nuestra gente y recuerda siempre ser benevolente, un gobernante arrogante caerá por el peso de un pueblo inconforme. —El rubio lo miró un momento, aquellas no eran malas noticias, para nada, había esperado aquel momento por años. —¿He sido claro?

—Lo has sido, padre ¿puedo retirarme ahora para prepararme?

—Sólo una cosa más, —le dijo y él se mantuvo quieto sobre su silla— como recordarás, tienes la responsabilidad de desposar a una mujer que te de un heredero al trono, una mujer que traiga beneficios a nuestro reino, no solo económicos, si no políticos y diplomáticos. Estás a solo dos años de cumplir la mayoría de edad y la verdad es que... —miró a su esposa— nos preocupa no notar ningún tipo de interés sobre alguna joven de buena familia, Pansy, Daphne e incluso Astoria parecen realmente interesadas pero tú no.

—Pansy y Daphne son mis amigas, unas muy queridas padre, pero no me siento atraído por ellas— dijo omitiendo el hecho de que no se sentía atraído por nadie que no fuera aquel joven de bellos ojos verdes— y Astoria, bueno, en realidad no la considero lo suficientemente buena para ocupar el trono a mi lado, es caprichosa y superficial, es hueca, no ve más allá de la joyería que su padre insiste en regalarle, sí, es hermosa, muchísimo, más que su hermana mayor, pero no sería una buena reina —Lucius sonrió complacido con su explicación y Narcissa también.

—Justo eso estábamos pensado, —aclaró su padre— es por eso que nos dimos a la tarea de encontrarte la esposa perfecta, es una joven hermosa, inteligente, dulce y bastante astuta, —sus padre se miraron, pero él presa del pánico no pudo ni replicar. No quería una esposa, lo quería a _él_ — y además es una princesa.

—La princesa del reino del sol, —agregó su madre— creo que puedes imaginar los beneficios que esa unión traerá a ambos reinos, no solo lograremos expandir nuestro territorio, si no que la rivalidad que ha existido entre ambos reinos podrá terminar por fin. Seremos el reino más grande de éste lado del hemisferio y nuestros enemigos de doblegarán ante nosotros.

—Comprendo todas las ventajas de ésta unión —interrumpió— pero...

—¿Pero?— Preguntó su padre— ¿es que acaso estás enamorado de alguien que no hemos considerado? —su hijo sintió las mejillas arder pero lo controló de inmediato.

—No, no, claro que no, nada de eso, pero... no, yo no, no la conozco —declaró — y me gustaría poder hacerlo, y tener mi propio criterio sobre ella, tal cual hice con Astoria —estaba aterrado, lo sabía, pero debía disimular lo mejor posible, al menos hasta dar con el nombre del moreno que le robaba horas de sueños y le arrancaba suspiros imprevistos.

—Por supuesto que la conocerás —le tranquilizó su madre— pero me temo que ahora será imposible, la chica se encuentra en el extranjero, preparándose para su futuro como monarca y no regresará hasta dentro de un par de años, pero hemos arreglado todo con los Potter y su hija ha aceptado el matrimonio arreglado, todo es cuestión tuya, hijo, si tu no desposas a esa chica su hermano mayor tomará el trono, ambos reinos permanecerán divididos y nosotros perderíamos una oportunidad única.

Miró a sus progenitores, entendía perfectamente la situación, no en vano había estudiado política e historia desde que había aprendido a leer, sabía lo delicada que era la situación, sabía que si se negaba cabía la posibilidad de que ambos reinos, ahora en tregua, cayeran nuevamente en guerra. Sabía que al desposar a la princesa del reino del sol su reino obtendría un poder gigantesco que haría temblar a los otros reinos vecinos, sabía que casarse con ella también significaba más recursos para ambas tierras, sabía que significaba paz y armonía, sabía que era lo mejor pero cada que la frase "de acuerdo" iba a salir de su boca aquello ojos verdes le recordaban donde pertenecía su corazón.

Y sabía que era estúpido, que era realmente idiota estar enamorado de alguien que probablemente ya le había olvidado, pero gobernar el corazón era imposible y éste había respondido positivamente ante aquel risueño joven de cabellos alborotados. Y por primera vez en esos cuatro años deseó no haberse enamorado a primera vista de alguien cuyo nombre no conocía, pero cuyo rostro recordaría para siempre. Con el corazón en una mano y finalmente estrujándolo aceptó aquel beneficioso trato, no solo por la petición de su padre, si no por su gente y, aunque le era doloroso, debía aceptar que probablemente era lo mejor pues aunque encontrara a aquel chico cabía la posibilidad de que éste ya estuviera enamorado de alguien más, comprometido al igual que él y de todas formas aquello solo era un enamoramiento infantil que debía superar tarde o temprano.

En casa jamás nadie le hablado de amor, en casa siempre se había hablado de beneficios en oro y en política, en casa jamás se había hablado de sentimientos, si no de sacrificios y del bien común y creía que lo entendía, pero ahora sabía que había estado equivocado. Ahora estaba comprometido con una joven que no conocía ni en pintura pero que traería a su reino una nueva era de poder y abundancia.

—¿Cuál es su nombre? —preguntó finalmente, resignándose ante su destino, aquello era lo mejor. Su madre sonrió.

—Lila —respondió su madre.

—De acuerdo, pueden anunciarle a los reyes del reino del sol que hay trato —se puso de pie— si me disculpan iré a prepararme.

—Severus irá a buscarte en un par de horas —anunció su padre y el asintió silencioso.

Entró a su habitación, dispuesto a cambiarse por algo mucho más abrigable pero el retrato junto a su cama le detuvo. Draco se tomó unos minutos para admirar su trabajo, era tan realista que pareciera que estaba ahí con él sonriéndole. Hizo una mueca de resignación mientras sentía como todos sus sueños se iban por la borda, sabía que su padre jamás le permitiría desposar a un hombre, pero antes de que le fuese anunciado su compromiso se había permitido soñar y crear un sinfín de historias en las que se reencontraba con aquel muchacho, que había crecido al igual que él, convirtiéndose en un apuesto y atractivo muchacho, un zapatero, tal vez. Se reencontraban en el pueblo, se miraban a los ojos y se reconocían de inmediato, justo como en los cuentes que leía todas las noches antes de dormir y cuyas ilustraciones modificaba para dibujarse a sí mismo y a _él_ danzando a la mitad de un bosque encantado o escapando juntos de la torre del dragón.

Pero la realidad era totalmente diferente, porque él tenía un deber que cumplir y, aunque se había empeñado en olvidarlo mientras soñaba, ahora sabía que era imposible escapar de la realidad, aquella donde él era un príncipe y debía desposar a una mujer digna de ocupar el trono a su lado, tener un heredero y dejar en buenas manos aquel reino que sus antepasados habían levantado con el sudor de su frente. En su vida no había lugar para amores a primera vista, ni para acontecimientos arreglados por el destino, no había lugar para un romance apasionado con una persona que no estuviera a la altura de su posición social y mucho menos con un hombre, no a menos que estuviera dispuesto a ser azotado en la plaza pública por órdenes de su propio padre.

Se había alejado del mundo de verdad cuando había caído en las garras de aquel amor infantil y había ignorado las consecuencias de si quiera decir en voz alta que se sentía atraído por alguien de su mismo sexo, sabía lo que le ocurría a aquellos que osaban desafiar a la naturaleza, a los dioses, y aun así se había dado el lujo de soñar que era posible, por cuatro años. Sabía que debía olvidar aquella sonrisa, aquella mirada y aquella voz, pero no quería, aquel amor infantil había sido lo único de su inocencia que había decidió mantener intacta o no quería perderla.

Decidió entonces que sería su secreto, decidió que estar enamorado no estaba mal, pero que nadie podía saberlo. Se casaría con Lila, uniría ambos reinos y dirigiría el nuevo régimen con la sabiduría que le había sido inculcada, sería el mejor rey que hubiera pisado aquellas tierras y le enseñaría a su heredero el arte de gobernar. Pensar en el chico de ojos verdes no le sería prohibido y podría verlo sonreír en sueños y quien sabía, al final, tal vez se enamoraría de su esposa de verdad. Él no sería ni el primero ni el último príncipe que se casaría por conveniencia y si debía de hacerlo, lo iba a hacer bien, después de todo, para eso lo habían educado desde su nacimiento.

Miró aquellos ojos verdes que le penetraban hasta el alma y que le hacían sentir vivo antes de encaminarse hasta su armario y buscar su capa de invierno. El primer amor era inolvidable, pero no era el único, así que decidió que haría lo mejor para su reino y lo que sus padres esperaban de él. Deseaba con toda la fuerza de su corazón que, donde quiera que aquel chico se encontrara fuera feliz y lo recordara como el príncipe del árbol que podía hacer cosas extraordinarias. Miró el retrato una vez más y sonrió con resignación, colgaría aquel cuadro junto al resto en cuanto terminara de secar y terminaría los otros pendientes aquella noche.

Severus le llamó del otro lado de la puerta y él atendió de inmediato, dispuesto a cumplir con sus obligaciones como el príncipe heredero del reino de la luna, dispuesto a entregar todo por sus hombres quienes confiaban ciegamente en que él tomaría las mejores decisiones para su reino. Se encaminó hasta el carruaje pensando en aquellos preciosos ojos verdes que le robaban el aliento, que abundaban en sus sueños y que le hacían suspirar mientras estudiaba la lección del día, sí, el primer amor no podía olvidarse, mucho menos si era a primera vista.


	3. El heredero del sol.

—Dime, Severus ¿tú crees en el amor a primera vista? —preguntó el joven príncipe mientras si mirada repasaba el libro frente a él.

—¿Tiene relación con la lección que estamos repasando, o me preguntas por otra cosa? —respondió con otra pregunta, indiferente.

—Me gustaría saber tu opinión —confesó.

—¿Es que acaso estás preocupado por la reunión de mañana con tu prometida?

—¿Podrías responder mi pregunta sin usar otra pregunta? Comienza a ser molesto.

—Un príncipe jamás debe expresarse de esa manera —le reprendió con el mismo tono de voz indiferente de toda la vida. Draco suspiró y volvió a su lectura.

Su mentor caminó de un lado a otro de su oficina, reacomodando frascos con ingredientes extraños y algunos libros que permanecían fuera de su lugar sobre su escritorio, Malfoy simplemente volvió a sumirse en la lección del día comprendiendo que no recibiría respuesta por su pregunta, pero tampoco era que la hubiese esperado de verdad, su consejero y amigo Severus Snape era un hombre bastante serio y recatado, y la verdad es que no esperaba que el hombre comprendiera sobre aquel tema que lo había asediado por años y que, en sus cortos dieseis años seguía plantándole dudas. Ahora que era un poco mayor comprendía muchas cosas que antes no, como su conexión con el joven de ojos verdes que había sido tan intensa que había despertado en él sentimientos que en su momento catalogó como amor y que hasta el momento, en vez de haber menguado, había crecido, alimentado por la curiosidad, la expectación y la espera, pues por más que indagó, en todo su reino no existía un chico como el que había conocido aquella tarde de verano.

Y se sentía como dentro de aquellos cuentos infantiles que había dejado de leer pero que se encontraban tan frescos en su memoria como aquella mirada esmeralda que por las noches le visitaba en sueños. Recordaba muy bien que antes de _él_ se había preguntado un montón de veces como era posible que Ariel se hubiese enamorado de un hombre al que solo había visto una vez en un barco, o como era posible que Aurora hubiese caído por un joven al que había conocido a la mitad de un bosque, alegando que lo había visto por primera vez en un sueño. Porque, si era sincero consigo mismo, era simplemente ridículo mirar a alguien y quedar flechado por el simple hecho de que jamás había visto a una persona tan hermosa, pero le había pasado, había terminado peor que Blanca Nieves, completamente enamorado de un completo desconocido con quién no había convivido más de media hora, patético.

A veces sentía que aquella conexión con el moreno se debía a algo mucho más profundo, algo que involucraba magia o algo similar, por que recordaba perfectamente que, cuando se tomaron de las manos la herencia de la luna había reaccionado con la herencia del sol y se habían equilibrado de una forma que no había vuelto a experimentar de nuevo. Había sido como si hubiese sido cosa del destino, aunque tal vez estaba cayendo en las tonterías románticas de nuevo, solo le hacía falta un hada madrina y un baile a media noche para terminar de caer en el cliché, pero las hadas se habían marchado de su reino hacía mucho y si quería encontrar el traje perfecto tendría que encontrarlo él mismo, solo, porque nadie parecía querer cooperar en aquella ridícula historia de amor que parecía nunca terminaría.

—Sí, creo en el amor a primera vista —dijo entonces su mentor, sentándose detrás de su escritorio, restándole importancia al asunto fingiendo que leía un grueso libro de alquimia. Draco levantó la vista asombrado por la respuesta pero decidió guardar silencio y dejar que continuara— hace muchos años me enamoré de una joven, teníamos solo diez años, la conocí en la plaza principal, iba acompañada por su hermana. Cuando la vi fue como si el resto del mundo hubiera desaparecido, solo tenía ojos para ella —declaró con voz suave, una que no usaba mucho— fuimos grandes amigos, mejores amigos —y entonces guardó silencio, Draco esperó paciente pero la continuación no llegó, así que preguntó.

—¿Y qué ocurrió?

—Ella se enamoró de alguien más y se casó.

Draco miró a su mentor en busca de alguna señal de debilidad que por supuesto no encontró, conocía demasiado bien a Severus como para dar por hecho que era indiferente ante aquella revelación pero su intención no era incomodarlo o hacerlo recordar cosas desagradables. Sin embargo, aquella corta historia de amor le había enseñado algo nuevo, las historias no siempre tenían final feliz, el amor no siempre era correspondido. Severus no había tenido su "y vivieron felices para siempre" y tampoco se había dado la oportunidad de rehacer su vida después de aquella mujer, no se había casado y jamás le había visto interesado en nadie más. Y de repente tuvo miedo, miedo de terminar como él, demasiado enamorado de alguien que no podía tener como para poder ser feliz. Sí, él no estaría solo, tendría a la esposa perfecta, a la reina perfecta, pero se sentiría vacío y aquello le aterró, de repente recordar aquellos bellos ojos verdes le significaron desdicha.

—No creo que debas preocuparte demasiado por amar a tu prometida —le dijo Severus, rompiendo con el incómodo silencio— esto no se trata de amor, Draco, se trata de deber, de responsabilidad. Él día de mañana, cuando llegues al reino del sol y la mires seguramente no te enamorarás de ella a primera vista, pero seguramente descubrirás cualidades interesantes en ella y con el tiempo tal vez puedas verla como una buena amiga o te enamores.

—No estoy preocupado por eso... —dijo y no era mentira. —Mejor háblame de lo que sabes del heredero del sol —pidió cerrando su libro y mirándolo fijamente.

—El heredero del sol no existe —respondió poniéndose de pie y sacando un libro del anaquel. — es por eso que no lo hemos estudiado.

—¿E-estás seguro? —preguntó recordando la sensación cálida de la piel del desconocido.

—Por supuesto, el último heredero del sol fue asesinado por el heredero de la luna, la profecía decía que una vez que esto ocurriera, ningún heredero volvería a levantarse entre el bando perdedor, por eso es que nuestro reino ha estado en guerra con el de ellos, no nos perdonan que nuestro heredero se atreviera a matar al suyo y por consecuencia perdieran el favor del sol.

—Jamás leí algo similar en los libros de historia.

—Y no ibas a hacerlo, cuando se acordó tu unión con Lila Potter ambas naciones decidieron olvidar las traiciones del pasado. De haber querido, tu padre mismo te hubiera contado la historia de las viejas rivalidades, pero ya no tenía caso; ahora seremos un solo reino y los conflictos no existirán más.

—Pero, sin un heredero del sol... ¿Qué hay del equilibrio de la naturaleza? Por años me has enseñado que para que todo conviva en equilibrio la balanza debe estar igualada, la luz y la oscuridad, el bien y el mal, yo soy viento y agua, debe existir alguien que sea fuego y tierra porque si no yo... yo no existiría.

—Bueno, teóricamente si, tienes razón, pero después de la muerte del último heredero del sol hemos tenido un par de herederos de la Luna más y no ha habido demasiado problema con ello, al menos para nuestro reino.

—¿Para nuestro reino?

—Digamos que el reino del sol la ha pasado bastante mal, sus tierras dejaron de ser fértiles, su economía se fue en picada y la crisis que los azotó casi termina con ellos, la balanza se inclinó a nuestro favor y en parte esa es la razón de su odio. James Potter fue muy inteligente al proponer el compromiso, su reino estaba pasando por una buena racha y sabía que tu padre no se resistiría, aprovechó el mejor de los momentos, una vez que tú y Lila se unan, su reinó será parte del nuestro y por lo tanto la prosperidad y la protección de la luna también será de ellos, un hombre astuto, pero desagradable, debo agregar.

—¿Y ésta racha, desde cuándo?

—No lo sé con exactitud, tal vez poco más de dieseis años —Draco asintió bastante distraído, pensando en todo lo que acababa de descubrir.

—¿Puedo retirarme ahora?

—¿Has terminado con la lección de hoy? —Draco asintió— De acuerdo, quiero verte congelar el salón con un solo despliegue de magia. —El rubio asintió y extendió las manos a sus costados cuando una ráfaga de viento salió despedida de su cuerpo entero, congelando por completo la sala, dejándola de un brillante color azul. —Descongélalo todo— ordenó y éste obedeció— manipula el agua, quiero ver una esfera perfecta —Y lo hizo— Ahora enciérrala en una burbuja de viento, bien, deshazte del agua, ahora quiero ver un torbellino, pequeño, hazlo recorrer toda la sala sin que choque con nada —obedeció— bien, deshazte de él, ve a descansar.

—Buenas noches Severus.

Se despidió y caminó lentamente hasta su habitación, al llegar se encontró cara a cara con la pared sobre la que descansaban todas sus obras, eran tantas que ya no cabían más y había tenido que pedirle a su madre un cuarto más, el que estaba justo al lado del suyo, para poder seguir llenando las paredes con su arte plagado de paisajes, animales, arquitectura, objetos cotidianos y otros pertenecientes a la naturaleza. Ahí, en el centro de todos los cuadros se encontraba el de él, lo miró por un instante preguntándose si lo que Severus le había dicho sería verdad, el despliegue de poder del joven de cabellos azabaches no habían sido alucinaciones suyas, le había visto manipular con gracia el elemento de la tierra y le había visto perder el control del elemento del fuego. Aquello no había sido un sueño, él conservaba la corona de flores que le había sido regalada y que, hasta el momento no se había marchitado.

Pensaba que debía echarle un vistazo a aquella profecía y comprobar si era posible perder el favor del sol si su heredero era asesinado por el heredero de la luna. Le preguntaría a su padre sobre aquello, si alguien tenía entre sus manos la profecía sería él y ahora que era suficientemente mayor dudaba que se negara a mostrársela. A la mejor había un hueco en todo aquello, porque él había conocido al heredero del sol, había charlado con él, le había visto mostrarle su poder y finalmente lo había visto marchar. Era posible que el joven fuese de una familia mal posicionada, podría ser el hijo de cualquiera, de una costurera, de un carnicero, de un panadero, podría haber nacido dentro o fuera del reino del sol y aquella sería razón suficiente como para que nadie lo notara.

Se quedó dormido pensando en todo aquello pero al entrar en el reino de los sueños, aquel niño de once años y piel de bronce volvió a aparecerse frente a él, pasaron la tarde en el jardín pero nuevamente, cuando estaba a punto de conocer su nombre se despertó, el sol había entrado por su ventana y era momento de levantarse, le esperaba un viaje de largas horas encarruaje y luego una tarde completa en compañía de su prometida. Se habían comprometido un año atrás y aquella sería la primera vez que se verían, la muchacha había regresado del extranjero con la única misión de conocerlo y aunque solo sería por un día, a Draco le aliviaba saber que no tendría que esperar hasta el día de la boda para saber cómo era.

Se puso de pie y caminó hasta el baño para darse una ducha a conciencia, al salir de la enorme tina de mármol enredado en su bata de lino uno de los sirvientes ya había guardado en una pequeña maleta algunas de sus cosas entre las que figuraban su cuaderno de dibujo. Se colocó su mejor traje, uno color gris perla, muy similar al color de sus ojos y peinó su ya algo cabello largo en una coleta que amarró con una cinta de satín. Su traje, hecho a la medida le hacía lucir sumamente elegante, apuesto y varonil, su madre lo había mandado a confeccionar para aquella ocasión en específico y había sido un completo acierto. Era ligero para pasear en primavera y además le quedaba muy bien.

Se marchó después del desayuno, despidiéndose de sus padres y asegurándoles que haría uso de todos sus encantos principescos para que su joven prometida quedara fascinada y no se arrepintiera de haberse comprometido con él. Subió al carruaje, iría solo a petición propia, aquella sería la primera vez que visitaría el reino del sol, la rivalidad había sido tal que en su reino no contaban ni con ilustraciones del lugar y estaba ansiosos por descubrir nuevos horizontes. Llegó a su destino al medio día, pasó la mayoría del trayecto bocetando rápidamente las cosas que veía por la ventana, así que cuando divisó el castillo no había podido quedar más impresionado; parecía estar hecho de roca blanca y oro que brillaba con el caluroso sol de primavera.

Un mayordomo le recibió e insistió en tomar su equipaje pero él se negó muy amablemente, inmediatamente después fue guiado dentro del palacio que no distaba mucho del suyo, aunque no era tan extravagante, parecía que a los monarcas de aquel reino no les gustaban las excentricidades y se conformaban con decoraciones sencillas pero agradables a la vista. Finalmente terminó de pie frente a una enorme puerta de cristal la cual se abrió de par en par ante su llegada; del otro lado, sentados en un enorme sillón de terciopelo rojo se encontraban el rey y la reina, James y Lily, acompañados de la que claramente era su hija, la princesa y su prometida. James era un hombre moreno de porte descuidado pero imponente, con cabellos oscuros y alborotados, su hermosa esposa, Lily era una mujer de tez blanca y hermoso cabello de fuego con unos hermosos ojos... verde esmeralda. Miró al rey, luego a la reina, su mente trabajó a gran velocidad pero sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por un de los mayordomos. 

—El rey y la reina James y Lily Potter —presentó— su hija, la princesa Lila Lily Potter, Draco Lucius Malfoy, heredero del reino de la Luna, hijo de Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy.

Sus grises ojos se posaron por primera vez en la princesa, era una hermosa jovencita de quince años, el vivo retrato de su madre, a excepción de los ojos que eran como los de su padre, de color avellana. La chica tenía su cabello rojizo peinado perfectamente y estaba enfundada en un precioso vestido verde musgo, su sonrisa era cálida y sincera, se le notaba nerviosa, pero Draco no estaba pensando en ello, si no en los ojos de la reina, que eran sumamente parecidos a aquellos que le pertenecían a su primer amor.

—Buenas tardes —saludó recordando las cortesías de la realeza, acercándose y estrechando primeramente la mano del rey y luego besando las manos de ambas damas. —Gracias por haberme recibido el día de hoy, estaba ansioso por conocer a Lila y debo admitir que me he llevado una grata sorpresa al descubrir a tan hermosa joven, sin duda, tan parecida a su madre.

—Por favor, joven Malfoy —respondió Lily un tanto sonrojada por el cumplido. Draco se perdió en sus ojos por un momento, sí que se parecían a los de _él_ pero había algo diferente, muy diferente.

—Es un placer y un honor tenerlo entre nosotros y comprobar que es todo lo que su padre dijo que era, sin duda Lila estará encantada —dijo James con una resplandeciente sonrisa.— Nosotros debemos marcharnos, pero nuestra hija se encargará de mostrarle el palacio y esperamos que en el transcurso puedan conocerse un poco más. Queda usted en su palacio.

Y salieron. Draco miró por un instante la sala donde se encontraba, era bastante amplia para solo contener algunos sofás y una chimenea pero era bonita. Le hizo una seña a Lila para que tomara asiento antes que él y de inmediato tomó lugar a su lado, la chica era bastante sincera con sus emociones, con solo mirarla sabía que estaba nerviosa y expectante.

—Me alegra que hayas podido venir —dijo ella finalmente— debo confesar que estoy algo ansiosa, los matrimonios arreglados jamás fueron de mi agrado, pero es bueno ver que pareces ser muy normal —dijo y luego abrió los ojos, asustada— ¡quiero decir, no planeaba, no quería...! Dioses... —Draco soltó una carcajada sincera, solo había conocido a una persona tan sincera como ella.

—Pues yo estoy bastante feliz de ser alguien normal —siguió con la broma— aunque no sé exactamente qué significa eso.

—Lo lamento, mi lengua suele soltarse cuando estoy nerviosa.

—Puedo entenderlo —respondió sonriendo y ella se sonrojó, era claro que gustaba de él. —¿Por qué no comienzas hablándome de ti? —Propuso.

—Bueno, mi nombre es Lila Lili Potter, soy la hija menor de mis padres y me gustan las ciencias, mis cortesanos dicen que debería evocarme más al baile, la música y el arte, pero la verdad es que, aunque me parece bellísimo soy muy mala para para eso, en cambio la astronomía y las matemáticas se me dan muy bien ¿extraño no?

—Para nada, es fantástico encontrar a una mujer con cualidades que van más allá de lucir bien en vestido.

—¿Qué hay de ti?

—Bueno, desde joven he sido instruido en muchas ciencias y las domino casi todas, puedo hablar cinco idiomas diferentes a la perfección, pero lo que más me gusta es la pintura y la literatura.

—¿Pintas?

—Y bastante bien, si puedo presumir.

—¿Pintarías algo para mí? —Draco la miró un instante y sonrió.

—Por supuesto ¿podríamos hacerlo en el jardín? —ella asintió.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde sentados en el exterior, charlando con facilidad. Lila era una joven culta, hermosa y sociable, tomaba las riendas de la plática con facilidad y Draco se encontró rápidamente cautivado por su manera expresarse y de pensar. Severus había tenido razón, probablemente no se enamoraría de ella, pero había encontrado en la mujer una aliada muy importante y con la que congeniaba muy, muy bien. Hablaron de ciencia, de arte, de los acontecimientos sociales, bebieron el té y pasaron gran parte del tiempo sentados uno frente a otro, con Draco y su cuaderno de dibujo en una mano y la chica posando con las flores de su jardín sirviendo de fondo. Rieron sobre algunas cosas y era agradable para Draco saber que la convivencia con ella sería fácil, al menos no sería una tortura vivir con una mujer que no amaba.

Al atardecer los platos de la merienda descansaban sobre la mesita metálica entre ellos y Draco había terminado su retrato. No había llevado sus pinturas por lo que había prometido mandarle el cuadro en cuanto lo tuviera listo y ella aceptó fascinada mientras admiraba su figura plasmada en papel y carboncillo. La princesa no se había contenido a la hora de alabar su talento y Draco muy orgulloso de ello se irguió agradeciendo con fingida modestia.

—¿Podrías indicarme donde puedo lavarme las manos? —le preguntó mostrándole sus pálidas manos manchadas de carboncillo.

—Entrando a la izquierda, tres puertas —le dijo con amabilidad y Draco agradeció con un movimiento de cabeza.

Se puso de pie, tomando su maleta y su cuaderno de dibujo, lo guardaría en la maleta en cuanto tuviera las manos limpias y mandaría la maleta a su carruaje con uno de sus sirvientes. Atravesó el enorme jardín, perdiéndose entre las flores y los setos, hasta que no divisó más la figura de su prometida. Continuó caminando, seguro de que aquel era el camino de vuelta, pero flaqueando en cuanto se encontró con que estaba perdido. Después de un par de vueltas finalmente logró encontrar la puerta que daba al interior del palacio y dejó la maleta en el suelo para poder abrir la puerta del cristal. Colocó su cuaderno de dibujos bajo su brazo pero este resbaló torpemente, dejando las hojas regadas por todo el piso.

Draco se apresuró a recogerlas mientras maldecía internamente, sus dedos llenos de grafito manchaban algunos de sus trabajos y aquello lo ponía de mal humor, finalmente, cuando iba a recoger la última de las hojas una pequeña brisa primaveral la levantó y la mandó lejos. Con un claro fastidio reflejado en sus ojos se apresuró a ir tras ella, hubiera podido usar su poder de viento, pero su padre le había pedido que mantuviera aquello en secreto hasta después de la boda y él no iba a desobedecerlo. Recorrió algunos arbustos con rosas blancas hasta que atrapó la hoja en el aire, al mismo tiempo que otra persona.

Draco iba a agradecer el gesto y la ayuda como las cortesías indicaban, solo esperaba no haberse topado con alguien importante, pues con las manos llenas de grafito sería realmente incómodo tener que saludar. Pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando lo que encontró del otro lado de la hoja fueron unos hermosos y brillantes ojos verdes. El hombre frente a él no lo miraba, estaba bastante perdido en la hoja que había quedado entre sus manos, admirando alguno de sus bocetos, sin percatarse que cierto príncipe frente a él estaba a punto de desmayarse de la impresión.

Frente a él estaba aquel joven, lo hubiera reconocido donde fuera. Estaba de pie frente a él, mirado sabía dios cuál de sus bocetos, ahí, de pie, completamente ajeno a la manera en que su corazón amenazaba con salirse de su pecho. Después de años de búsqueda, después de años de sueños que le incluían, después de tanto, tanto tiempo él estaba ahí, con sus hermosos ojos verdes detrás de aquellas gafas redondas, con aquella cicatriz y su inconfundible forma, con su perfecta piel bronceada sus cabellos alborotados. Y joder, había cambiado, y bastante, había dejado de ser el muchacho bajito y flacucho que era para convertirse en un joven muy, muy apuesto y en forma y Draco pensó que se derretiría de seguir en su presencia. Si antes, a los once años había creído estar enamorado de él, ahora lo confirmaba, estaba completamente prendado de él y se estaba volviendo loco.

Temblaba, nervioso, las manos le sudaba, sentía ganas de vomitar y sus piernas le decían que debía salir corriendo de allí. Su mente trabajaba a gran velocidad, ¿debía decir algo? No lo sabía, estaba aterrado, aterrado de que no le reconociera y aquello lo dejara en ridículo, estaba aterrado de terminar igual que Severus, aterrado porque aquel segundo encuentro solo había servido para confirmarle lo que ya sabía, aquel joven era para él, podía sentir en su aura algo atractivo y embriagante, su amor infantil había sido sustituido por algo mucho más real y palpable y estaba muy asustado.

Entonces el chico levantó la vista y le miró directamente. Había soñado por mucho tiempo que aquello ocurriría y había creado en su mente un sinfín de escenarios románticos en los que él le confesaba haberlo buscado por años pero ahora su voz se había marchado y todo lo que podía hacer era mirarlo con las mejillas encendidas mientras pensaba que no se equivocaba, que aquel joven frente a él era el hombre más hermoso sobre la faz de la tierra. Y el moreno tampoco dijo nada, le miró por un largo rato como si intentara comprender el porqué de su actitud y Draco no lo soportó mucho más, era obvio que no le recordaba y aquello le rompió el corazón. Extendió su mano hasta la hoja que el ojiverde sujetaba, dispuesto a tomarla y marcharse con una disculpa, mientras intentaba recomponerse de la decepción.

El pelinegro no apartó sus ojos de él ni un segundo mientras el rubio tomaba la hoja con delicadeza, percatándose de que el boceto plasmado en ella era ni más ni menos que uno de los retratos que le había hecho al joven frente a él y se sintió sumamente abochornado. Aferró con fuerza el papel y prácticamente la arrancó de las manos de su acompañante, susurró un "lo siento" que sonó a un susurro y dio media vuelta pensando en que había pasado años enteros recordando a alguien que lo había olvidado, y se sentía tonto, era claro que las cosas no ocurrían como en los cuentos de hadas, que él hubiera quedado flechado no significaba que sería correspondido y dolió.

Había olvidado totalmente que debía lavarse las manos, lo único en lo que pensaba era en que debía volver con su prometida, despedirse como era debido y volver a su reino, pero entonces una mano sujetó la suya y un torbellino de viento involuntario escapó de su cuerpo, agitando la maleza con delicadeza. Se dio media vuelta para encontrarse de nuevo con aquellos ojos verdes que ahora le miraban diferente, la tierra comenzó a vibrar, el viento sopló más fuerte y entonces le dijo:

—Eres _tú_.


	4. Cuando nos reencontramos.

—¡Vamos Harry! ¡Ponte de pie, estamos de vuelta —le dijo su hermana zarandeándolo de manera emotiva mientras él intentaba desperezarse— ¡Vamos! ¡Date prisa, Cedric ya debe de estar esperando por nosotros en el muelle! ¿No estás ansioso? Parece que fue hace un siglo que no vemos a papá o a mamá, espero que hayan preparado aquella tarta de melaza que tanto nos gusta. ¡Oh Harry! ¡Es tan bueno estar de vuelta! ¿Aún no te levantas? Pareciera que no tienes prisa ¿es que acaso no extrañas a Diggory?

—Comiste demasiada azúcar durante el viaje, te he entendido la mitad, Lila ¿es que acaso planeas recibir a tu prometido en este estado? ¿Qué dirá la profesora McGonagall? Estaría muy decepcionada de no verte actuar como la reina que serás pronto. —replicó ya levantándose de la cama y evadiendo el tema de Cedric Diggory.

Algunos años atrás, poco antes de que se marcharan del reino del sol para ampliar sus conocimientos y horizontes, su pequeña hermana, Lila, le había confesado estar enamorada de Cedric, uno de los sirvientes del castillo más jóvenes. Cedric era mayor que él por tres años, hijo de uno de los guardias del palacio, de cabellos castaños y ojos como de oro, Cedric era como el sol, brillante y amable, caluroso e imponente, su pálida piel contrastaba con cobre de su cabello y su reluciente sonrisa le decía al mundo que no existía hombre en el reino más apuesto. A Harry no le había sorprendido demasiado que su hermana, de ese entonces trece años hubiera caído rendida a sus pies, tal cual él había hecho. ¿La diferencia? Diggory le había correspondido a él y no a ella, lo que hubiera causado un escándalo en todo el reino; él único heredero era homosexual, algo imperdonable. Pero su hermana era noble, buena y le amaba más que a nada en el mundo, así que cuando se enteró no hizo de ello un alboroto, simplemente se retiró con la cara en alto, prometiendo guardar su secreto.

Sin embargo aquella hermosa relación terminó cuando Harry tuvo que partir del país, un romance a distancia sería mucho más peligroso, con sus cartas expuestas y gente desconocida a su alrededor. Cedric lo había aceptado con algo de tristeza, a Harry le costó mucho menos trabajo, pero el problema de verdad fue cuando sus padres se enteraron; no lo habían desheredado, ni lo habían entregado a algún verdugo como marcaba el protocolo, todo con una sola condición, debía cederle la corona a su hermana menor y permitir que ésta se desposara con un hombre que beneficiara sus tierras. Harry había estado aterrado, Lila siempre había sido una niña con sueños y casarse por conveniencia no entraba dentro de sus planes. Sin embargo, su hermana una vez más se sacrificó por su felicidad y aceptó el trato sin titubear; ella sería la reina, tendría como marido al príncipe del reino de la luna y Harry podría estar con quien quisiera, siempre con discreción.

Él sabía que para Lila las cosas no serían fáciles, era por eso que intentaba siempre lo mejor de sí para hacerla feliz; cumplía todos sus caprichos, pasaban más tiempo de calidad que cualquier pareja de hermanos y se entendían mejor que nadie en el mundo, con una sola mirada se comunicaban y con una sonrisa se respondían; para Harry no había nada ni nadie más importante que su hermana y para Lila no había nadie sobre su hermano mayor. Pese al compromiso arreglado, la joven Potter siempre intentaba ver todo con humor, solía decir que con mucha suerte su príncipe sería el más encantador del mundo, que se enamoraría de él nada más mirarlo y tendrían un final feliz como en todos esos cuentos que solía leerles su madre de niños, y Harry de verdad deseaba que las cosas ocurrieran de aquella manera, deseaba que el príncipe del reino de la luna fuera un hombre culto, inteligente, apuesto y caballeroso, todo lo que merecía su hermana y mucho más, deseaba que éste hombre se enamorara de ella también, como en los cuentos, deseaba que juntos fueran felices y llevaran al nuevo reino que se levantaría hasta la cima.

Era verdad que a veces anhelaba la corona, aquella que por derecho le pertenecía, pero sabía que las intenciones de sus padres habían sido solo las mejores, pues de imponerle el trono él tendría que casarse con una mujer y vivir una vida en la que tendría que fingir cada día hasta su muerte. Y no era que los sentimientos de Lila no importaran, pero James y Lili le habían dado a escoger y ella había elegido; ella no estaba enamorada de nadie, ella no tenía problema en conocer a alguien nuevo y Harry le agradecería toda la vida su sacrificio, pues, aunque las cosas con Cedric no se retomaran al volver, él sería libre para ser quien era y de todas formas él sabía que su hermana sería una monarca inigualable.

Pese a no ser el heredero del reino del sol, Harry había partido junto a su hermana para recibir la misma educación como si fuese a serlo, estudiaba día y noche todo lo que necesitaba saber para dirigir un reino y era tan capaz como ella de ser un gran líder. Sin embargo, la razón principal de su partida había sido el hecho de que con el tiempo cada vez le era más difícil controlar la herencia del sol; sus poderes se descontrolaban con facilidad, sobre todo el elemento del fuego y era un elemento destructivo, no deseaba dañar a nadie. Sus padres pues, acudieron a Albus Dumbledore, un hombre sabio y muy anciano quién le había enseñado a controlar su poder y a dominarlo con maestría y, aunque aún le faltaba mucho por aprender, al menos podía irse a dormir sin miedo a incendiar la habitación entera. Sus padres le habían dicho que era de suma importancia ocultar su condición como heredero del sol y él había obedecido sin cuestionar nada, nadie sabía sobre sus poderes, solo sus padres y por supuesto, su siempre fiel hermana.

El sol le dio de lleno en el rostro cuando bajó del barco cargando su maleta y la de su hermana, el equipaje no era mucho, se quedarían solo un día, pues luego debían volver y seguir con su educación fuera del reino. La única razón de su regreso había sido el compromiso de su hermana, por fin, después de años ella conocería al que sería su esposo para toda la vida, el chico que representaba la unión entre ambos reinos, la entrada de la paz y la prosperidad a aquellas divididas naciones. Harry no había planeado volver, pero Cedric había sido bastante insistente en una de sus cartas así que al final cedió y su hermana estaba completamente feliz de tener algo de compañía.

Estaba atardeciendo y era primavera, una de las estaciones que favorecían al heredero del sol, así que con mucha energía tomó la mano de su hermana y juntos caminaron por el muelle hasta que divisaron el conocido rostro de Cedric Diggory. Se saludaron con respeto, como un sirviente saluda a su amo y cuando ambos jóvenes estuvieron dentro del carruaje simplemente se dejaron llevar. El camino hasta el castillo no tomó mucho tiempo, apenas había anochecido cuando los caballos les dejaron frente a la puerta principal. Diggory recogió las maletas y le dirigió a Harry una mirada llena de anhelo mientras éste le sonreía cariñosamente. Lila soltó una risita enternecida y luego tomó el brazo de su hermano. En el vestíbulo se encontraban sus padres, quienes los recibieron con un fuerte abrazo.

El resto de la noche se fue entre una deliciosa cena y una larga charla sobre muchas cosas que habían ocurrido en los últimos meses. No había lugar como el hogar, pensaba Harry y no veía el momento de cumplir la mayoría de edad y poder volver de manera permanente a donde pertenecía, su muy adorado reino, junto a su hermana, sus padres y el hermosos jardín donde le gustaba pasar el tiempo, tendido sobre la hierba, alimentándose del sol, junto a Cedric quién parecía no haberle olvidado, entre aquellos brazos que alguna vez significaron la libertad.

Si, Cedric había sido su primera relación formal, una secreta, pero formal al fin y al cabo, con él había aprendido la palabra noviazgo y lo que aquello conllevaba, pero no había sido su primer amor, aquel que Harry jamás olvidaría, por mucho que lo intentara. Su primer amor había sido un jovencito del cual nunca supo su nombre, de hermosos cabellos platinados, facciones afiladas y preciosos ojos color plata, lo había conocido una tarde de verano mientras sus padres estaban en una visita diplomática con el rey del reino de la luna. Su hermana y él solo los habían acompañado por curiosidad, siempre habían querido conocer aquel reino y aquello era una oportunidad única, dada la situación política entre ambas tierras. Lila se había perdido entre las flores del jardín nada más bajar del carruaje, su nana había estado muy preocupada por lo que, cumpliendo con su deber de hermano mayor había ido en su búsqueda sin saber que aquello le llevaría a enamorarse.

Los jardines del palacio eran enormes por lo que pronto se encontró extraviado también, llamando a su hermana con voz fuerte, esperando a que no se hubiera metido en problemas, pues sus padres no estarían mucho tiempo dentro del castillo y temía que el rey de aquel lugar se ofendiera al encontrarlos merodeando en su morada. Finalmente y con mucho esfuerzo, había llegado a un lugar apartado del jardín, bastante oculto por los árboles y las flores, había estado a punto de volver a llamar a su hermana pero una silueta recargada en un árbol le detuvo, era _él_ y estaba profundamente dormido.

Había sido amor a primera vista, no existía nada más que pudiera explicar aquella cálida sensación que se instaló en su pecho nada más mirarlo. Había sido como si un hilo invisible lo hubiera arrastrado hasta él y cuando menos se había dado cuenta ya se encontraba frente a aquel bello rostro. Era como un ángel, uno brillante y perfecto y Harry deseó poder tocarlo y comprobar si la piel de sus mejillas era tan aterciopelada como aparentaba. Pero el muchacho respondió y verlo posar su mirada en él le provocó una cercanía, una confianza y una felicidad tan inmensa que parecía surreal. No sabía quién era, ni como se llamaba, lo único que sabía es que se había colado en su corazón como nadie había hecho nunca y solo tenía once años.

Pero sin duda lo mejor fue descubrir que al igual que él, aquel chico poseía habilidades que nadie más tenía, fue fantástico descubrir que tenían en común poderes tan extraordinarios y la sensación cuando se tomaron las manos por primera vez fue tan agradable que no había querido soltarlo, fuego y viento encontrándose y equilibrándose mutuamente. Pero el sueño terminó tan rápido como comenzó, después de mostrarse sus habilidades, reír e intercambiar como regalos un hermoso dibujo hecho por el rubio y una corona de flores hecha por él, Harry recordó que debía encontrar a Lila para no meter a sus padres en problemas y se fue de ahí, olvidando por completo preguntar el nombre de aquel hermoso ángel bajo el árbol. Solo cayó en cuenta de su error cuando volvieron a su reino y su padre les anunció que probablemente no volverían pues las cosas con Lucius Malfoy no habían salido muy bien.

Entonces ahí se terminaron sus sueños e ilusiones, el heredero de la luna residía en un reino al que no le dejarían entrar y jamás lo volvería a ver. Pese a todo jamás lo olvidó, no olvidó ni una sola de sus facciones y su rostro se encontraba tan dentro en su mente que a veces le visitaba en sueños y volvía a hablarle con su voz comprensiva y cariñosa mientras corrían entre aquellos jardines que jamás volvería a ver. O eso había creído.

No iba a mentir, cuando la unión de su hermana con el príncipe del reino de la luna fue anunciado, una nueva esperanza se instaló en su pecho, creía posible que cuando ambos reinos fueran uno solo podría ir en busca de aquel que había sido su primer amor, pero luego cayó en cuenta de que la realidad era mucho más difícil; si aquel joven resultaba no ser homosexual se metería en problemas y podían lincharlo y masacrarlo, pero sobre todo, metería a su hermana en problemas, siendo la nueva reina de aquel nuevo régimen. Y estaba asustado, porque había visto lo que les hacían a las personas como él, pero la añoranza era tanta que siempre terminaba soñando que aquel rubio le correspondía y se iban lejos, a vivir felices para siempre.

Se recostó en su cama, con aquel viejo dibujo entre sus manos, recordando una vez más a aquel jovencito quién a esas alturas seguramente sería un hombre alto y apuesto, como un verdadero príncipe. Entonces escuchó un par de golpes en su ventana y se puso de pie, dejando la ya arrugada y vieja página sobre la mesita junto a su cama. Cedric estaba bajo su balcón, con un par de caballos, Harry le sonrió y se deslizó por una de las columnas, temiendo que alguno de los sirvientes lo mirase deambular por los pasillos y lo reprendiesen. Cabalgaron por un largo rato alrededor del lago y compartieron varios besos antes de que Harry decidiera que era hora de volver, Cedric por supuesto había esperado un poco más de acción, pero Harry se marcharía pronto, y tener sexo con él le haría las cosas mucho más difíciles. Finalmente regresó a su habitación trepando por las enredaderas de la pared y se fue a dormir, abrazando el único recuerdo del chico de ojos plata.

Al día siguiente todo era un caos en el castillo, los sirvientes iban de un lado a otro encargándose de los preparativos de la llegada del príncipe, Harry llegó al comedor para encontrarse a sus padres desayunando entre charlas y risitas tranquilas y finalmente tomó asiento junto a su padre.

—¿Has dormido bien? —Preguntó Lily.

—Si, mamá, ¿Qué tal tú? —preguntó mientras le era servido el desayuno.

—Hubiera descansado mejor sin esos ruidos de cascos de caballo a media noche —dijo entre divertida e indignada. Harry se sonrojó fuertemente.

—Buenos días— saludó Lila aún en pijama, luciendo muy despeinada y un tanto nerviosa.

—¿Lila, cariño, te has peleado con la cama una vez más? —Preguntó James sonriendo— No me respondas, has perdido ¿cierto? —todos rieron menos ella.

—Estoy muy nerviosa —confesó— no tengo hambre si quiera —pero la sirvienta le sirvió igual y pese a su declaración la chica comió.

—No deberías estarlo —le dijo Harry tomando su té —eres hermosa, inteligente y graciosa, sería estúpido si no cayera a tus pies.

—Harry...

—Lo siento mamá; sería un completo idiota si no cayera a tus pies —se corrigió.

—Tal vez no le gusten las personas como yo y quiera romper el compromiso —dijo con pesar, tomando un gran bocado de su desayuno —tal vez, tal vez le gustan más, más diferentes.

—No seas tonta, Lila, eres perfecta —le apoyó su hermano,— lo más probable es que la que quede desencantada seas tú, tal vez sea un patán arrogante como su padre, o tal vez se coma los mocos —James y Lila rieron pero Lily negó divertida— tal vez sea muy feo, muy, muy feo y entonces tú desearás romper el compromiso y él va a rogarte por que jamás encontrará a nadie como tú.

—O tal vez sea un hermoso príncipe y nos enamoraremos nada más mirarnos y viviremos felices para siempre mientras ordenamos cortar las cabezas de nuestros enemigos —respondió Lila de mejor humor, con tono soñador.

—Sí, ese era nuestro pasatiempo favorito cuando jóvenes, ¿verdad Lily? —preguntó James, siguiéndoles la broma.

—Lo recuerdo como su hubiera sido ayer— concordó la mujer y todos echaron a reír.

Al terminar el desayuno, Harry ya aseado decidió salir a visitar su jardín, sabía que el joven príncipe llegaría pronto pero pensó que su presencia no sería requerida, así que se perdió entre la maleza y los árboles, haciendo crecer flores a su paso, plagando de naturaleza aquellas partes que aún se encontraban vacías. Tuvo mucho cuidado de no quemar nada y finalmente fue a parar junto a la fuente, donde Cedric, usando una delgada camiseta de algodón se encontraba podando algunos de los arbustos, lleno de tierra y sudoroso, luciendo realmente varonil. Potter se sentó en el pasto a observarlo en silencio, como cuando se había dado cuenta que le gustaba y no se animaba a cruzar una palabra con él.

—Es un día demasiado caluroso, pero tú no has sudado ni un poco —le dijo el castaño percatándose de su presencia. ¿Cómo lo haces?

—El sol y yo somos uno mismo —dijo a modo de broma, aunque era más o menos la verdad.

—Luces tan fresco como en otoño —continuó podando y se quedaron en silencio. —¿Vas a marcharte de nuevo, cierto?

—Ya te lo había dicho. Aún tengo asuntos en el extranjero.

—¿Pero, volverás?

—Lo haré.

—¿Y querrás volver conmigo? —Harry miró alrededor, esperando que nadie más los escuchara.

—¿Querrás hacerlo tú?

—Estoy enamorado de ti, Harry y lo sabes. Si hubiese sido por mí esto jamás hubiera terminado.

—Sabías que era peligroso. Fuera del castillo no hay nada que nos proteja —el sirviente suspiró y asintió resignado.

—¿Te has divertido anoche?

—Sí, fue fantástico —sonrió ampliamente.

—Me hubiera gustado que te quedaras un poco más.

—No podía, mi madre nos descubrió —el castaño lo miró lleno de pánico.—Tranquilo, no me ha regañado ni nada.

Continuaron la tarde entre charlas mientras Diggory intentaba cumplir con su trabajo. Cuando tuvieron tiempo, se escabulleron en la parte más alejada del jardín y pasaron algo de tiempo juntos, mirando las nubes y charlando, tomados de la mano y riendo de bromas tontas hasta que estuvo por atardecer. Se habían saltado la hora del té y la merienda por lo que con mucho pesar, Potter se despidió del buen rato y se puso de pie, dispuesto a cambiarse de ropa y descansar antes de que fuese la hora de la cena, pero justo a unos metros de la entrada al castillo una hoja de papel voló hacia él y él la sujetó de manera indiferente, atrapándola en aire.

Sintió que alguien tironeaba ligeramente de la hoja de papel, pero él no estaba prestando atención de verdad, aquella hoja tenía plasmada en una de sus caras un rostro, un dibujo, no uno cualquiera, uno de él, de él cuando era mucho más joven. Miró la maestría con la que había sido elaborado y admiró cada trazo y observó cada movimiento del grafito, tan delicado y en ritmo. Entonces la persona que halaba la hoja la soltó y él levantó la vista solo para encontrarse con aquel rostro que plagaba sus sueños desde que era un chiquillo.

Allí estaba él, el ángel del árbol y le estaba mirando con los ojos bien abiertos, como si le tuviera miedo, pero aunque él quería decirle algo, lo que fuera, no podía, su cuerpo no le respondía pese a que su mente corría a mil por hora. Había soñado con aquel momento más de una vez y nunca jamás imaginó que lo encontraría ahí, en su jardín, tan guapo, alto y bien parecido. Y creyó que se desmayaría de la impresión. Quería extender sus brazos y estrecharlo, pedirle disculpas por haber sido tan distraído y no haberle preguntado su nombre. Pero entonces el pánico volvió a apoderarse de él, el miedo a ser expuesto por su condición sexual, pese a que aquellos ojos le miraban con un anhelo que se transformó en tristeza. Entonces el chico se disculpó en voz baja, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

Todos sus sentidos entraron en alerta, se estaba marchando, lo estaba perdiendo de vista nuevamente y no quería. Quería verlo sonreír, no quería verlo triste. ¿Había creído que lo había olvidado? Probablemente, se había quedado como un completo idiota ahí de pie, sobrepasado por la situación, sin decir nada, sin si quiera hacer una mueca, demasiado paralizado como para actuar. Y entonces, cuando se dio cuenta de la nueva oportunidad que le estaba dando la vida caminó decidido a detenerlo, porque aquello debía ser el destino, es decir ¿Qué posibilidad existía de encontrárselo precisamente en su casa, el único día que permanecería en ella después de tantos años?

Entonces sintió que los nervios le traicionaban, amenazando con hacer que el elemento del fuego se descontrolara y causara caos. Caminó más rápido, extendió la mano, las llamas estaban por salir, entonces le sujetó la mano y todo entró en equilibrio nuevamente, el fuego se tranquilizó en su interior, la tierra tembló ligeramente, un torbellino de viento los rodeo, el rubio se giró, muy sorprendido, con las mejillas rojas por la vergüenza y él solo atinó a decir.

—Eres tú.

Se miraron por largos minutos, analizando las facciones ajenas y lo que Harry encontró en los ojos de aquel chico fue la respuesta que necesito para dar un paso hacia adelante y estirar su mano hasta su rostro. Sus ojos no se apartaban, el rubio soltó un suspiro que sabía a espera contenida y que por fin liberaba. Su mano morena estaba a punto de llegar hasta aquellas mejillas y las acariciaría, como si fuese lo más natural del mundo, como si llevaran años haciendo lo mismo, pero entonces una voz les interrumpió y el rubio se alejó con prisa un par de pasos de distancia, claramente nervioso.

—¡Draco! —Había dicho Lila y Harry miró a su hermana, creyendo que aquel era el nombre más hermoso que hubiera escuchado nunca, pero entonces una nueva duda surgió en él, ¿Por qué Lila sabía su nombre? — Harry, estás aquí, no te había visto en todo el día —entonces la chica se colgó del brazo del rubio y Harry comprendió todo mientras el mundo se le venía abajo— Draco, éste es mi hermano, Harry, del que te hablé, hermano, éste es Draco Lucius Malfoy, mi prometido.


	5. Luz de medio día.

Harry se encontraba en su habitación, recostado sobre la cama y mirando el techo mientras pensaba en lo injusta que era la vida. El atardecer estaba por caer y estaba agotado por sus entrenamientos, habían pasado ya seis meses desde que había tenido que partir nuevamente de su reino y sin embargo no existía nada en que pensara más que en Draco, Draco Malfoy. Era extraño, por años no había tenido un nombre que darle a aquel rostro que era tan recurrente en sus fantasías que llamarlo de otra forma que no fuera "el ángel del árbol" le causaba una añoranza singular, porque, aunque sabía que eran la misma persona, para él no lo eran; su ángel no estaba comprometido con su hermana pequeña, su ángel tenía ojos solo para él, su ángel era suyo y de nadie más.

Y era injusto, sumamente injusto, había pasado años pensando en aquel joven, soñando con él y fantaseando que algún día lo encontraría, si hasta se había atrevido a llamar "destino" a aquella serie de acontecimientos que los había llevado a conocerse y a reconocerse como parte de un solo elemento. Pero resultaba que las cosas no eran de aquella manera, que no había sido el destino ni nada de aquellas cursilerías románticas que se había formado en la mente, porque por más que aquello sonara a una historia de amor no lo era, Malfoy desposaría a su hermana y él no podía hacer nada para impedirlo, mucho menos alegando que _sabía_ , que _sentía_ que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Y sabía que Draco le correspondía, no entendía como lo había descubierto, solo recordaba que lo había mirado a los ojos y la verdad le había sido revelada, y aquello, aunque debía ser un alivio no lo era, era la peor parte de todas, saber que se querían, que se anhelaban, que aquel amor a primera vista había sido cosa de dos y que, sin embargo, estaban obligados a mantenerse lejos el uno del otro, por el bien de sus reinos, por el bien de Lila y por el deber de Draco como el príncipe heredero. Y se sentía sumamente egoísta, deseando en el fondo que Draco decidiera cancelar el compromiso, pues sabía que su hermana estaba encantada con él y que, pese a haberse visto una sola vez, la correspondencia que intercambiaban a diario había sido suficiente para que cayera a sus pies.

Lila quería a Draco, y Draco le quería a él y él quería a Draco hasta tal grado de olvidar por completo que era correcto y que no, pero sabía que la historia no podía repetirse, que si con Cedric no había existido problema era porque —por muy clasista que se escuchara— aquel joven era solamente un sirviente, a diferencia de Diggory, el traicionar a su hermana y arrebatarle al rubio podía significar una guerra entre amos reinos, podía significar el fin de la tregua que el sol y la luna mantenían. Pero sobre los conflictos bélicos se encontraba su deber como hermano mayor, no podía hacerle aquello a su hermanita, ella había soñado con el príncipe perfecto y estaba más que claro que Malfoy lo era, desde su apariencia hasta su intelecto.

Pasaba días enteros deseando que Draco Malfoy mostrara ante sus hermana una faceta desagradable, algo que hiciera que Lila se arrepintiera de desposarlo, pero aquello no ocurría, al contrario, con cada carta su hermana se enamoraba más del príncipe de la luna, con cada carta recalcaba su perfección y aquello además de cautivar a su hermana, lo cautivaba a él y se sentía sumamente miserable. Malfoy no solo era un rostro bonito, no, el bastardo era un intelectual, era un caballero, era un artista y aquello le jodía como nada en la vida, jamás deseó tanto haber tenido razón cuando dijo que esperaba que se comiera los mocos y así su hermana se desencantara de él.

Pero soñar no era un pecado y a veces se encontraba a si mismo imaginando que las cosas eran diferentes, que era él y no Lila quién estaba comprometido con el rubio para unir sus dos reinos, que el rey Malfoy lo aceptaba sin problemas y que sus padres le devolvían la corona, contentos de verlo con la persona que él quería, sin tener que ocultarse de nada ni de nadie, llevando una vida tranquila y perfecta en pareja como la que sus padres tenían, con Draco a su lado, cumpliendo con aquel sueño infantil que había comenzado hace mucho, teniendo aquel final feliz que deseaba más que nada en la vida. Por supuesto que cuando aquellos sueños terminaban y volvía a la realidad se sentía como un traidor y mirar a Lila a la cara le costaba un esfuerzo sobre humano, pero no podía evitarlo, simplemente se sentía tan atraído a ese hombre que dolía.

La puerta de madera sonó, alguien pedía permiso para entrar y Harry tomando un poco de aire y preparándose para lo que venía cada noche respondió un "adelante" que intentó entonar de la manera más neutral posible, aunque la pesadez era palpable. Lila apareció detrás de la puerta, sonriendo como siempre y aquello le confirmó sus sospechas, debía prepararse para una muy larga charla sobre Draco Malfoy y lo perfecto que era, fingiendo que estaba feliz por ella, por haber encontrado al hombre ideal y evitando a toda costa demostrar que se sentía sumamente celoso y realmente triste por como las cosas se habían dado.

Resignándose se enderezó en la cama y se sentó para dejarla a Lila un poco de espacio que ella aprovechó sin dudar. La chica lucía recién bañada y vestía una de sus pijamas de seda color coral que tanto le gustaban. Harry le sonrió cuando ella le dirigió una mirada brillante, aquello siempre le hacía entrar en un dilema, pensaba que estaba realmente feliz de ver a su hermana tan ilusionada y feliz pese a estar siendo forzada a casarse, y por otra parte estaba el hecho de que la razón de su felicidad era aquel joven que él había considerado como el primer y único amor de su vida.

—¿Nueva carta eh? —preguntó sonriendo, no podía odiarlos, simplemente no podía, pero dolía.

—Si, ha llegado por la mañana pero con los estudios no había podido abrirla, me ha contado como le fue en su viaje por el extranjero, los negocios en su reino con los reinos vecinos van a la perfección y pronto volverá a casa, dice que me ha conseguido un par de regalos, aunque le he dicho que no necesito nada, después de ver el vestido que me envió he quedado sorprendida, pero las excentricidades nunca han sido lo mio.

—Deberías sentirte alagada, es un buen muchacho.

—Lo es y se preocupa muchísimo por mí, le he contado de la fiebre de la semana pasada y me ha mandado junto con la carta un montón de medicinas y vitaminas para mantenerme fuerte y sana ¿a que es un encanto?

—Lo es —respondió sumamente atribulado y disimulándolo muy bien, por su hermana y únicamente por ella. —¿Qué más te ha contado? —se forzó a preguntar.

—No mucho en realidad, hemos bromeado un poco sobre la boda y esas cosas, me ha contado tanto de él que siento que ya lo conozco de toda la vida, justo como siempre lo soñé, oh Harry, no sabes lo feliz que estoy de que esté saliendo de esta forma, estaba tan aterrada de estar con alguien completamente desconocido y ahora creo que es lo mejor que me ha pasado, Draco es todo un sueño, será un magnífico rey y el esposo perfecto. Si antes tenía miedo de unirme a alguien sin amarlo ahora sé que el amor puede llegar de muchas formas... ¿crees en el amor a primera vista? —le preguntó soñadora y él asintió con pesar— eso es justo lo que ocurrió cuando lo miré, cuando lo vi entrar al salón con aquel traje que resaltaba sus ojos supe que los dioses lo habían enviado solo para mí y cuando comenzamos a charlar y congeniamos al instante comprobé que no me equivocaba —soltó una pequeña risa— ¿crees que es demasiado cursi? ¿Demasiado infantil? —el negó, comprendiéndola totalmente— Me siento como en un cuento de hadas. Ahora entiendo por qué los dioses me negaron a Cedric y es que estaban guardando para mi algo completamente diferente, estoy tan feliz de que las cosas hayan salido así que podría reventar y muero de ganas de volverlo a ver.

La charla sobre Draco Malfoy continuó por un rato más, su hermana siempre lo mantenía al tanto de la vida de su prometido, tanto así que Harry sentía que lo conocía igual de bien que ella; había descubierto por su hermana lo que a aquel joven le gustaba, lo que le disgustaba, sus pasatiempos, sus fortalezas y sus debilidades, sus aspiraciones y sus metas, hasta su postre favorito y su estación del año preferida, pero si de algo no la había escuchado hablar era de la herencia de la luna, cosa que lo tenía sumamente intrigado, se preguntaba por qué Malfoy ocultaba aquella cosa tan importante, pero a la vez le alegraba que no lo compartiera, pues aquello era una de las cosas que solo él sabía sobre Malfoy y no quería compartirla con nadie más, aquello era su secreto, de los dos. Había leído tantas cartas de Malfoy y había escuchado tanto de él que a veces sentía que era él quien mantenía comunicación con el rubio y no su hermana, pero, aunque se había sentido tentado a escribirle, se detenía únicamente por su conciencia.

Cuando su hermana dejó de parlotear sobre su prometido ambos se encontraban ya sobre la cama, frente a frente y poco a poco la fue venciendo el sueño hasta que se quedó dormida, balbuceando algo sobre la lección del día siguiente. Harry la cubrió con la manta y ella rápidamente se acurrucó en su pecho, como cuando eran niños y él la recibió con cariño, acariciando su largo cabello rojo y admirando a la mujer en la que se había convertido. Era como estar entre la espada y la pared, ella era la persona que más amaba sobre la tierra, pero Malfoy, Draco Malfoy le llamaba como si estuviera hecho para él y solo para él.

Miró que su hermana aún sujetaba entre sus manos la carta de aquel día y, aunque en un principio lo dudó, al final la tomó y la leyó con sus propios ojos. La letra de Malfoy era hermosa, tanto como su dueño, una caligrafía sumamente estilizada y plagada de curvas precisas que le hacían sentir tranquilo. Tal cual su hermana le había dicho, el heredero de la luna le hablaba sobre sus viajes políticos y lo entusiasmado que estaba por, por fin, haber salido de su reino. Malfoy ya había mencionado antes que durante su infancia y el principio de su adolescencia había estado tan ocupado en los estudios que rara vez se le permitía salir de las murallas de sus tierras y la emoción con la que narraba sus aventuras le derretían en corazón; podía imaginárselo dentro de su carruaje, jalado por caballos blancos, mirando por la ventanilla, llegando a algún reino lejano y disfrutando de la libertad de la que al parecer sus padres le había privado durante tanto tiempo.

Finalmente tomó la carta y la colocó en su mesita de noche, dispuesto a dormir también pues al siguiente día le esperaba un largo itinerario que debía cumplir. Pero en su cabeza había surgido una idea completamente descabellada que le hacía mirar nerviosamente a su dormida hermana, luego la carta y finalmente el techo, como en busca de una respuesta o de algo que le impidiera aquello que quería hacer. Miró la carta, Lila estaba profundamente dormida y no sabía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido pero finalmente tomó el pergamino, se colocó de pie y caminó sigilosamente hasta su escritorio, su hermana no se había percatado de nada, pero él estaba nervioso, muy nervioso.

Malfoy había mencionado en su masiva que durante sus viajes había estado en busca de una flor y que había esperado encontrarla en su último destino, cuestión en la que no había tenido éxito; la flor _luz de medio día_. Harry había leído sobre ella durante sus clases de biología en años pasados y la había visto en las ilustraciones de los libros, sabía que era muy rara y exótica y también muy codiciada, en su reino las había habido por montones antes de que la sequía los azotara ya hora era tan difícil de encontrar que valían una fortuna. Pero esta flor no era especial por su particular luz dorada y el brillo mágico que emanaba por las noches, sino porque además, se decía era capaz de brindar a su protector y dueño la felicidad verdadera y una vida larga y saludable. Miró la carta una vez más y decidió que regalarle aquella flor que tanto deseaba no estaba mal.

Extendió sus manos sobre el escritorio y cerró los ojos, concentrándose y controlando en su totalidad el elemento de la tierra, sabía que aquello le consumiría gran parte de su energía y que al día siguiente amanecería enfermo, pues aquella no era una planta cualquiera, era una flor mágica. Aún contra todo riesgo lo siguió intentando, mentalizando la apariencia de la flor y sintiendo en él sus cualidades mágicas. Al principio parecía que ni su dominio del elemento tierra, ni el de fuego le ayudaría, comenzaba a sentirse débil y consumido por su propio poder, pero entonces una luz dorada brilló frente a él, Lila se removió en la cama por la repentina iluminación de la habitación y la flor apareció sobre el escritorio. Era una de las cosas más bellas que hubiese visto nunca.

Se acercó hasta el balcón y tomó una pequeña maceta abandonada en la esquina y casi cayéndose por la debilidad de su cuerpo llegó de nuevo hasta su silla en el escritorio. Colocó la flor dentro y llenó la maseta con tierra usando sus poderes. Con mucho trabajo sacó de uno de sus cajones un pedazo de papel y con su desastrosa caligrafía escribió un mensaje corto:

_"Supe que la habías estado buscando, la hice para ti"._

_H._

Finalmente colocó el trozo de papel sobre la tierra de la maceta, metió la planta dentro de una caja que encontró y que apenas era lo suficientemente grande para guardarla y escondió su regalo justo a un lado del escritorio, cubriéndola con un abrigo que tenía a la mano, temiendo que su brillo llamara la atención aún dentro de la caja. Una vez que terminó de poner todo en orden se arrastró hasta la cama, sintiéndose mareado, sabía que había sido imprudente hacer aquello, era muy diferente crear plantas ordinarias a crear unas mágicas pero no se había podido resistir. Se acostó junto a Lila y ésta volvió a abrazarlo aun dormitando, Harry agradeció que no fuera de sueño ligero.

Al día siguiente despertó empapado en sudor y con una fiebre tan alta que por poco había perdido la vida, sin embargo cada que le preguntaban si tenía idea de a que se podía deber tan repentina enfermedad él simplemente alegaba no saberlo y finalmente le dejaban en paz. Pasó en aquel estado más de un mes, demasiado débil como para poder ponerse de pie, demasiado débil para tomar sus lecciones, había sido tan grave que sus padres le habían ido a visitar, temiendo lo peor. Pero Harry era joven y poderoso y logró recomponerse pese a todo pronóstico.

Pero aunque había puesto todo su corazón en ello, no recibió respuesta por su regalo, y dada su condición Lila tampoco le había mencionado nada sobre Draco, demasiado preocupada por él como para si quiera poder concentrarse en sus propios deberes. Su hermana pasaba día y noche junto a él, negándose a abandonarlo si quiera un segundo; dándole de comer con cariño, cambiando los paños de agua que le mantenían la fiebre a margen, ayudándolo a ponerse de pie para ir al baño y negándose rotundamente en recibir apoyo de algún sirviente, alegando que era su responsabilidad como hermana menor y mejor amiga del príncipe.

No fue hasta el segundo mes que finalmente una carta llegó, le había sido entregada personalmente por el mensajero y cuando su hermana le preguntó de quién era él simplemente respondió que no tenía idea. Había tenido que hacer mucho uso de un autocontrol que jamás había poseído para no correr a su habitación y leer en ese mismo instante lo que Draco Malfoy tenía por decirle. Así que, para aminorar su nerviosismo y su ansiedad se concentró en sus lecciones del día y en sus clases nocturnas con Dumbledore quién, viéndolo tan distraído, le había dejado salir temprano.

Harry prácticamente voló entre los pasillos de la mansión donde vivían de manera temporal, hasta que llegó a su habitación a la que echó seguro nada más adentrarse en ella. Con manos temblorosas sacó el sobre que guardaba dentro de su saco, pues por nada del mundo la iba a dejar en su habitación y, como si el papel le quemara, se apresuró a abrir la carta, rompiendo el sello que no pertenecía a la familia Malfoy, únicamente era el sello con una media luna. Ni si quiera se molestó en sentarse en alguna parte, caminó de un lado a otro de la habitación sacando el contenido de la carta. Sentía como si dentro fuese a encontrar la respuesta a una propuesta de amor que no había realizado en vez de un simple agradecimiento, pero no importaba, aquella sería la primera vez que Draco se dirigía a él, no a su hermana, aquella sería la primera vez que Draco le hablaría a él, que sabría algo de Malfoy por él mismo y no por un tercero y creyó que podía morir de felicidad solo con eso.

Finalmente tomó el pergamino, lo extendió y leyó:

_"Sé lo que has hecho y no debiste, Lila estaba realmente preocupada por ti, pudiste haber muerto, fue estúpido y peligroso, te pusiste en riesgo por una nimiedad y no has actuado como un príncipe en tu posición debió hacerlo. No tengo palabras para describir la decepción, pero a la vez el agradecimiento que tengo hacia ti y aquello me tiene contrariado, tengo que admitirlo._

_El regalo ha sido precioso, había estado buscando la luz de medio día por mucho tiempo, pero no permitiré que vuelvas a hacer una tontería como aquella y quiero pedirte que no vuelvas a planteártelo, nunca, piensa por favor en el daño que le harías a tu familia y a tu reino si murieras por algo tan tonto._

_Solo me queda agradecerte por el detalle y desear que te encuentres recuperado._

_D."_

Bueno, aquello no había sido muy romántico, y también había sido bastante formal pero ¿por algo debía empezar, no? Sonriente se sentó en su escritorio y se dedicó a escribir una respuesta.

_"No ha sido ningún problema tener ese detalle contigo, era algo que podía hacer y que hice, no planeaba preocupar a nadie y mucho menos a ti. Lamento las molestias que te causó mi regalo, pero estoy sumamente feliz de que te haya gustado._

_¿La plantarás en tu jardín? ¿Me dejaras mirarla cuando crezca?_

_H."_

Sacó un sobre de uno de los cajones y metió la masiva en ella, miró el sello que pertenecía a su familia pero decidió no utilizarlo, aquello podría causar problemas así que simplemente usando la típica cera roja plasmó un circulo sin ningún tipo de detalle usando una tapita de madera que no tenía idea de a que pertenecía pero que encontró por ahí, en una de las repisas.

Aquel fue el inicio de una larga conversación que duró meses y meses. Con el tiempo ambos comenzaron a dejarse de formalidades y comenzaron a charlar sobre cosas más personales, dejándose arrastrar por la familiaridad que sentían el uno por el otro. Harry sentía que cada vez se unían más y aquello le hacía sentir feliz, al menos hasta que la hora de ver a su hermana llegaba y entonces se sentía culpable. No que Draco y él manutuvieran conversaciones que pudieran considerarse culposas, pero Harry no podía negar que muchas veces se dejaba llevar por sus sentimientos, sentimientos de amor que crecían pese a que no se encontraba frente aquella persona.

Y se sentía como el peor hermano del mundo, deseando de manera indebida al prometido de su hermana pese a que se juraba a si mismo que, si hablaba con él era únicamente para mantener una amistad. Y sabía que cuando tuviera que verle la cara aquellos sentimientos solo crecería aún más, pero ya no podía detenerse, la necesidad de mantenerse en contacto con él era mayor a cualquier cosa.

Para su sorpresa, no había nada que le dijera Malfoy que no supiera y es que su hermana se había encargado de contarle todo lo que sabía sobre él. Sin embargo era fascinante leerlo de su propio puño y letra y siempre le seguía la plática; hablándole sobre sí mismo y cuando había transcurrido el año Harry estaba seguro de que era la persona que mejor conocía a Draco Malfoy.

Harry regresó a su habitación dispuesto a responder la última masiva de Malfoy cuando su hermana lo interceptó en el pasillo, le sonrió ampliamente y le abrazó con fuerza. El moreno le correspondió el abrazo bastante confuso y le sonrió, esperando por una respuesta a su comportamiento. Lila se apartó de él y le extendió una carta, una carta de sus padres.

Harry leyó horrorizado la petición de sus padres, sus lecciones en el extranjero por fin habían concluido y debían volver al reino del sol para el cumpleaños de Lila, para su mayoría de edad, pero aquello no era lo que le tenía asustado, si no el anuncio que llegó casi al final; pasando el cumpleaños de su hermana todos se pondrían manos a la obra para la organización de aquella boda que había relegado de su mente para no hacerse daño a sí mismo. Había pasado tanto tiempo fingiendo que solo estaban Draco y él en el mundo que aquello le cayó como una cubetada de agua fría. Intentó sonreír lo más natural que pudo; había deseado por mucho tiempo poder volver junto a sus padres, a su reino, pero ahora no podía más que rogar a los dioses que aquello se retrasara lo más posible. 


	6. Sólo una vez.

Estaba nervioso, caminando de un lado a otro en su habitación, sosteniendo la última carta de Malfoy, aquella a la que había respondido más de un mes atrás y no había recibido respuesta después de ello, aquella donde el rubio le pedía sin razón aparente que dejaran de comunicarse y que le había dejado el corazón destrozado. Había intentado pedirle una explicación, había intentado convencerle que platicar y ser amigos no tenía nada de malo, pero Malfoy no había respondido a sus súplicas, porque si, prácticamente había suplicado que no rompiera con aquel único contacto que los mantenía unidos, que le hacía sentir que lo que tenían era palpable y real, que existían en el mismo mundo y que se entendían mejor que nadie. Pero había sido en vano, Malfoy había tomado una decisión y Harry no había podido hacer nada para persuadirlo.

Intentaba canalizar toda su frustración sobre el príncipe de la luna, pero sabía que de nada serviría, pues entendía perfectamente sus razones, aunque Draco en ningún momento las había expresado, sabía el porqué de su repentina decisión y cambio de actitud, entendía perfectamente porque él también había llegado a plantearse el alejarse del que pronto sería su cuñado y es que, aunque ambos se habían mantenido firmes en la línea de la amistad, Harry sabía, porque podía sentirlo, que los sentimientos que guardaban el uno por el otro habían crecido y cada vez era mucho más difícil no expresar con palabras lo que de verdad sentían. Pensaba que Draco estaba asustado, tan asustado como estaba él, lo había visto en sus grises ojos, cuando se reencontraron más de un año atrás en los jardines de su castillo; se habían mirado a los ojos, se habían reconocido, habían dejado que las emociones les invadieran y habían estado tan cerca el uno del otro que había podido sentir su respiración pegando contra su rostro y entonces había llegado Lila y Malfoy se había puesto más pálido que de costumbre y cuando fueron presentados y la realidad cayó sobre sus hombros pudo darse cuenta de que Draco se sentía culpable y abrumado, pues le correspondía y no podía, no debía.

Harry había pasado aquella tarde tan azorado como el príncipe del reino de la luna, con el cerebro trabajando a toda velocidad, convenciéndose de que aquello tenía que ser un mal sueño, pero no lo era y ambos estaban tan confundidos que cuando fue el momento de que Draco partiera solo lograron dedicarse una última mirada que decía de manera silenciosa lo mucho que lamentaban que las cosas no fuesen de otra manera. Todo cambió con el asunto de las cartas, habían encontrado en ellas una manera de mantener viva aquella llama que había nacido muchos años atrás y que no se había apagado, solo había crecido, porque después de su reencuentro el olvidarse se había vuelto una tarea imposible y mantenerse lejos el uno del otro también. Harry había preferido su amistad a no tener nada y ahora ya no la tendría tampoco.

Entendía que lo mejor era alejarse, que de permanecer así de unidos las cosas podían salirse de control y que podía terminar dañando a la persona que más amaba en el mundo, a su hermana. Y se sentía tan mal, pues Malfoy había tenido los pantalones suficientes para mantenerlo en su lugar, había sido lo suficientemente responsable al pensar en sus reinos, en Lila y en su deber, al contrario de él quien simplemente estaba pensando en sus sentimientos, pero es que jamás había deseado tanto tener algo como deseaba tener a Draco Malfoy. Y justo en ese momento sentía un particular rencor por sus padres que jamás le forzaron a nada como los padres de Malfoy lo habían hecho con su unigénito, y ahora entendía que había sido un gran error no ser un poco más rígido, como él.

Se había acostumbrado tanto a la comunicación con el rubio que el no tenerla le carcomía lentamente los nervios, ansioso, como si aquellas palabras contando su día fuesen el oxígeno que necesitaba para respirar y poder vivir; se había acostumbrado a leerle feliz por que algún tratado había salido de maravilla, porque había logrado reducir la pobreza en sus tierras, enojado por la traición de algún monarca, ansioso por que alguna nueva pintura llegara desde el extranjero, porque por fin llegaran sus nuevos lienzos de importación, lo había leído satisfecho de si mismo cada que aprendía alguna nueva manera de aprovechar la herencia de la luna, había aprendido a conocerle con solamente aquel conjunto de letras, palabras y oraciones, como si todas aquellas cosas se las hubiera compartido de frente, tomando el sol en el jardín del reino de la luna.

Sin embargo ahora se había quedado sin amigo y todo lo que le quedaba eran aquellas cartas que, aunque funcionaban como una prueba irrefutable de que aquello había sido real, también parecía que se desvanecían entre sus manos y ahora estaba por arribar al puerto de su reino, con Draco Malfoy esperándole... no, esperando a su hermana en el carruaje y dispuesto a llevarlos a casa, aquel lugar al que había deseado fervientemente volver y ahora se arrepentía, sabía lo mucho que le costaría mantener la máscara, sabía lo difícil que sería para él no sucumbir ante los deseos de su corazón y de verdad esperaba que el amor por su hermana fuese lo suficientemente fuerte como mantenerlo fuera de aquel problema.

Finalmente cansado de dar vueltas en su alcoba se sentó en la cama del pequeño camerino del barco, el sol de primavera ya estaba saliendo y calentaba muchísimo, lo que antes le hubiera traído tranquilidad y paz, pero que ahora no servía ni para hacerlo destensar ni un poco. Allá, en el horizonte se divisaba tierra firme y aunque por naturaleza la herencia del sol le hacía querer apartarse de lugares demasiado húmedos como el mar, no quería bajar de ahí, pues de hacerlo tendría que mirarlo y no sabía como debía actuar. Nadie sabía sobre su amistad por correspondencia y dudaba que el rubio se lo hubiera mencionado a su hermana ¿debía saludarlo como a un viejo amigo? ¿Debía hacerlo cortésmente, como se saluda a un desconocido? No tenía idea, solo sabía que su cabeza estaba por explotar.

Lila apareció por la puerta de su habitación, completamente perfecta, con un precioso vestido color crema, su lacio cabello de fuego recogido en un hermoso moño, con pequeñas florecillas adornando su tocado, con las joyas necesarias en su cuello, manos y orejas y Harry jamás lamentó tanto que su pequeña hermana fuese tan bonita, Draco fácilmente podía caer por ella y aunque sabía que era lo mejor, se rehusaba a perderlo, pese a que nunca había sido suyo. Su hermana se adentró a su habitación y mientras comenzaba a hablar nuevamente sobre lo nerviosa que estaba le ayudó a arreglar su traje, él también había elegido sus mejores galas, pese a que se había convencido de que no lo hacía por Malfoy.

Los sirvientes tomaron sus equipajes y Lila se sujetó de su brazo, mientras caminaban lentamente hasta la escalinata que los dejaría descender. El puerto estaba lleno, todo su pueblo estaba reunido ahí para recibirlos como merecían y aunque a Harry jamás le había gustado ser el centro de atención, sonrió y saludó tímidamente, mientras su hermana, un poco más desenvuelta agitaba la mano con ímpetu, agradeciendo a todos casi a gritos por su bienvenida tan calurosa. Recibieron un montón de canastas con flores, frutas, verduras y panes que la servidumbre se encargó de cargar por ellos mientras los guardias del castillo les abrían paso hasta el carruaje.

Harry sintió un hombro muy pegado al suyo y alzó la vista, su viejo amigo Ronald se encontraba ahí, vistiendo el uniforme de la guardia real, sonrió, demasiado contento por él, durante su última estadía en el reino del sol se había enterado que su mejor amigo se encontraba en entrenamiento para pertenecer a la guardia y le alegraba ver que lo había conseguido.

—Te queda muy bien —le dijo sonriente, — estoy feliz de verte, han pasado años.

—Bienvenido de nuevo a sus tierras, su majestad —le respondió con fingida educación— luces bien Harry, te has estado ejercitando, me alegra, comenzaba a preocuparme de que fueses tan flacucho. Mamá había insistido en mandarte a ti solo una cacerola entera de su guiso especial. Gracias al cielo solo ha preparado lo suficiente.

—Lo que sea que Molly prepare lo comeré con gusto en grandes cantidades.

—¿Dónde está Ginny? —preguntó Lila.

—En la tienda con Fred y George, pero vendrán a visitarlos más tarde, si no están ocupados, por supuesto.

—Eso tendríamos que decidirlo al llegar —respondió Harry— mamá y papá no nos han dicho absolutamente nada sobre el itinerario de hoy —llegaron al carruaje y Ron les abrió la puerta.

—Bueno, aquí nos separamos, pero nos veremos después—dijo Ron y ayudó a Lila a subir, luego susurró— Los Malfoy son todo un caso Harry, bastante odiosos si puedo decir, espero que sobrevivas rodeado de ellos, no se parecen para nada a tu familia, son muy severos y rígidos.

—Imaginé que los serían, pero tranquilo, sobreviviré. Salúdame a tus padres y a tus hermanos ¿de acuerdo? Dile a Hermione que se pase pronto por el castillo —Ronald sonrió en respuesta y Harry subió.

Nada más entrar se encontró con Draco Malfoy dándole la espalda de manera descarada mientras charlaba con Lila en voz muy baja sobre algo que no le interesaba escuchar. Se sentó frente a ellos, junto a la ventanilla y la puerta se cerró ligeramente, el carruaje comenzó a avanzar de manera lenta, mientras los caballos de los guardias flanqueaban el vehículo, obstruyéndole un poco la vista. A la mitad del viaje Harry comprendió que Draco no lo miraría, lo único que había obtenido de él había sido un escueto saludo con la cabeza y un "buenos días" que sonó más frio que el elemento viento que manejaba. Cuando estaban a punto de llegar le descubrió por el reflejo de la ventanilla, mirándolo como si quisiera decirle algo y acercarse, pero aquella mirada fue alejada de inmediato, cuando Lila se rio de algo que Harry no escuchó. Aquel fue el único contacto decente que hicieron y Harry bajó del carruaje bastante frustrado mientras veía a su hermana y su prometido alejarse hasta la entrada del castillo, tomados de las manos.

Sabía que estaba pisando demasiado fuerte y que de encontrarlo McGonagall, su mentora, de aquella manera le castigaría una semana, pero la mujer estaba del otro lado del mar y no le importaba lucir más como un niño berrinchudo que como un príncipe de ya dieciocho años. Se cruzó con un par de sirvientes y los saludó aún de muy mal humor, el suelo tembló ligeramente, la tierra se sacudía y algunas rocas de tamaño pequeño levitaban estrellándose contra los cristales de las ventanas del castillo. Los candelabros se mecían lentamente, los jarrones temblaban y cuando se plató frente a la puerta del comedor se obligó a relajarse.

Cuando uno de sus hombres le abrió la puerta sus padres, su hermana y Draco le miraban de manera interrogante, probablemente habían sentido su pequeño descontrol de magia. Intentó, con mucho esfuerzo recordar las cortesías de la realeza, se acercó hasta los Malfoy de la manera más amable que pudo, sonriendo tranquilamente y halagando a Narcissa Malfoy; ahora entendía de donde había heredado Draco su belleza, Lucius era guapo, pero Narcissa era preciosa, a un nivel completamente diferente. Se excusó por llegar tarde y tomó asiento junto a su padre. La merienda transcurrió con una escueta charla sobre negocios y política que Potter no tenía ganas de seguir pese a las miradas de su madre que le advertían que debía mantener la compostura.

Finalmente la tortura terminó cuando los Malfoy y sus padres se llevaron a los novios a una sala aparte para comenzar con la planeación de la boda y aunque Lila había dicho que podía estar presente él no se sentía con muchas ganas de soportar ni un minuto más de aquella tortura personal. Reencontrarse con Draco había sido mucho más difícil de lo había esperado, sus ojos le llamaban a gritos, su piel le rogaba que la tocara, sus cabellos suplicaban ser acariciados y sus labios ser besados. Le atraía como la miel a las abejas y apenas y había logrado mantener compostura. La atracción entre ellos había crecido exponencialmente, ahora Harry ya no veía solamente a aquella cara bonita y cuerpo de en sueño que significaba Draco, veía también al joven solitario, al príncipe obediente, al ser humano detrás de aquella apariencia serena.

Decidió que no podía permanecer dentro del castillo, estaba asfixiándose, claustrofóbico entre aquellas paredes de mármol y piedra. Salió hasta el jardín, quitándose la chaqueta que le cortaba la respiración, se aflojó el corbatín y se tiró junto al pequeño lago, dejando que el viento limpiara sus problemas lentamente y que el sol iluminara su mente. Él había sabido desde mucho tiempo atrás que las cosas serían así, sabía que era incorrecto dejar que los sentimientos que tenía por Draco crecieran pero se atraían tanto que le había costado alejarse y ahora dolía muchísimo verlo partir una vez más. Se encontraba realmente abrumado, no podía tener a Malfoy, no podía arrebatarle a su hermana a aquel hombre que ella consideraba su hombre perfecto, no podía hacerlo por ella, ni por el bien de su reino, pero sentía que no debía rendirse que debía hacer algo, lo que fuera para obtener un beso, solo uno, para obtener un abrazo, un apretón de manos, una mirada, lo que fuera para sentirse cerca de él.

—Te he estado buscando —dijo una voz a sus espaldas pero Harry no se molestó en abrir los ojos. Sintió un cuerpo inclinarse sobre el suyo y unos labios rozando los suyos, apretó los párpados y recibió el beso sintiéndose completamente incorrecto.

—He estado aquí —dijo quitándose de encima a Cedric en quién no había pensado desde que se había reencontrado con Draco Malfoy.

—Alguien está de mal humor —dijo intentando bromear, sentándose a su lado— ¿ha ocurrido algo?

—Han ocurrido muchas cosas.

—No me digas que estás celoso por tu hermana —sonrió amablemente— ella siempre va a ser tu hermanita, Harry, además el príncipe Malfoy parece ser perfecto para ella, los vi llegando al castillo tomados de la mano, se ven genuinamente interesados el uno en el otro, está en buenas manos —Harry sintió que el estómago se le revolvía al escuchar aquello.

—Ella no quería una boda arreglada —intentó rebatir.

—Ahora no parece que le moleste demasiado —se limpió la frente del sudor— escucha, porque no vamos a mi habitación, el sol está abrazador, creo que me voy a morir de una insolación.

—Estoy bien aquí, gracias, y no creo que sea buena idea, tenemos visitas el día de hoy —Cedric lo miró y Harry suspiró. —Además... escucha, creo que lo mejor será no retomar lo que teníamos.

—¿Por alguna razón en especial? ¿Por alguien en especial?

—No, simplemente no me siento con ganas de nada formal, tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, la boda de Lila, la unión de los reinos, pronto tendré que tomar algunas responsabilidades sobre nuestras tierras y... solo, solo hay que dejarlo así, Ced, como amigos ¿está bien? —la mirada del chico le decía que no, que no estaba bien, en sus ojos podía ver la desilusión y el dolor y Harry se sintió culpable, si Draco no hubiera aparecido en su vida de nuevo, seguramente habría retomado aquella relación, Cedric eran un joven muy apuesto y ejercitado, amable, cariñoso y profundamente enamorado de él y Harry había creído en algún momento que le correspondía, pero lo que sentía por Diggory no se comparaba con lo que Malfoy le hacía sentir. Draco le había llevado fuera del planeta con una sola mirada.

—Yo... tu sabes que yo te amo Harry, y ser tu amigo... —cerró los ojos con frustración y Harry finalmente se levantó de la hierba— Te estuve esperando por mucho tiempo y yo de verdad esperaba que... —una pequeña lagrimita se escapó por su ojo y Harry la limpió de manera cariñosa.

—Te mentí —dijo finalmente— si hay alguien más.

—Lo sé, eres muy malo mintiendo ¿él te corresponde?

—No, y jamás va a hacerlo, es un hombre casado.

—¿Y entonces por qué?

—¿Por qué, que?

—¿Por qué no puedes corresponderme si él no va a hacerlo? —Harry lo miró, para él la respuesta era obvia, pero había algo en esa interrogativa que tenía un poco de verdad.

—Porque creo que le amo —respondió— y creo que él me corresponde, aunque no podamos estar juntos.

—Pero él va a hacer su vida y tú te vas a quedar aquí, soñando con lo que nunca va a poder ser ¿cierto?

—Bueno...— sí, aquello era justo lo que iba a pasar.

—Tal vez, tal vez no me quieras tanto como a él, pero yo podría hacerte feliz —le dijo con una sonrisa triste, poniéndose de pie. — Piénsalo Harry, porque tampoco puedo esperarte toda una vida.

El moreno le vio partir entre los arbustos de flores con paso lento y un tanto rígido, claramente afectado por la charla que acababan de tener. Harry pensó que Cedric tenía razón, que era un tanto idiota quedarse a ser infeliz solo porque la persona que quería no estaba a su alcance, Draco se casaría y sobre aquello no había nada que pudiera hacer, estar soltero y disponible para él no hacía diferencia alguna, Draco no traicionaría a Lila y él no lo haría tampoco pero, ¿acaso debía refugiarse en los brazos de un viejo amante para sobrellevar aquella fatídica situación? ¿Era correcto usar a Cedric para olvidar a Draco Malfoy? No lo sabía, pero algo si tenía bien en claro era que no quería estar solo, necesitaba de alguien que le ayudara a reponerse cada que tuviera que ver a su hermana besar a su marido, alguien que le apoyara cuando la noche de bodas llegara y Draco y Lila tuvieran que sellar su unión con sexo.

Se tiró de nuevo en el pasto, tallándose el rostro con las manos, frustrado, necesitaba aclarar un montón de cosas y para eso necesitaba hablar con Malfoy, pero Malfoy no había querido ni verlo a la cara y aquello le estaba consumiendo. Suspiró pesadamente y se levantó cuando el sol estuvo por ocultarse, decidido; los Potter eran valientes y osados, y Malfoy le escucharía, le diría lo que sentía, sola una vez, le explicaría lo que había sentido por él desde que lo conoció y luego... luego se apartaría del camino, dejaría que la boda corriese como debía, no le complicaría más las cosas, se alejaría de él, le desearía la más grande las felicidades y entonces, solo tal vez podía estar con Cedric una vez más. Sabía que para cualquier persona era absurdo confesar sus sentimientos y luego alejarse, pero para él era importante darlos a conocer, para él era importante que Draco comprendiera porque le dolía su repentino alejamiento.

No esperaba obtener una confesión de Draco, por supuesto, pero sentía que aquellos sentimientos amenazaban con explotar dentro de su cuerpo y le urgía dejarlos salir. Sí, demasiado cursi, pero así era como se sentía y de todas formas, aunque estuviera en lo correcto y el heredero de la luna le correspondiera, aquello no significaba nada, estaban destinados a estar separados pero por lo menos se irían por caminos distintos sabiendo que en el mundo existía alguien que los amaba con una fuerza tan grande que había bastado una mirada para unirlos.

De camino a su habitación encontró a uno de los sirvientes de los Malfoy y le preguntó por la habitación del joven príncipe, una vez que se hizo con la información se dirigió a su propio cuarto y tomó una ducha, se vistió con un traje bastante sencillo y finalmente escribió en su escritorio una nota: " _A media noche en el invernadero, junto a la fuente. H"_. Usó su magia para crear una pequeña flor color blanco y con ambos objetos se dirigió al pasillo perpendicular al suyo para finalmente dejar la nota y la flor en el suelo antes de tocar la puerta y salir corriendo de ahí, nervioso. Se ocultó en una esquina, detrás de una armadura y miró la puerta abrirse, mostrando a un Draco recién duchado y con su largo cabello escurriendo aún un poco de agua, lo vio recoger la flor y la nota, leerla, apretar la boca, claramente debatiendo entre asistir a la cita o no y finalmente adentrarse de nuevo a su habitación.

Harry cenó en su habitación aquella noche, alegando sentirse algo enfermo, cosa que no era mentira, pues los nervios le causaban unas nauseas insoportables y de tener que mirar a Draco a la cara sabía que aquella sensación solo se intensificaría. Con mucho trabajo terminó con la charola de comida y cuando una de las sirvientas se la llevó se recostó en su cama, estiró el brazo y comenzó a jugar con una pequeña llama de fuego que él mismo invocó, lanzándola de una mano a otra, como si se tratase de una pelota. La llama fue creciendo junto con su nerviosismo, hasta que solo fue posible sujetarla con ambas manos; era de un brillante color rojo que rápidamente pasó a azul, Harry se levantó de la cama a toda prisa y se deshizo de ella; cuando se ponía azul le era imposible mantener el control demasiado tiempo. Suspiró sentándose a la orilla de la cama y entonces el reloj de la capilla sonó de manera estruendosa.

 _Mierda._ Pensó mientras salía corriendo de su habitación chocando contra algunas cosas a su paso, pero ignorándolo totalmente, solo esperaba que el ruido no alertara a nadie. Atravesó prácticamente todo el castillo y luego el jardín, hasta el otro lado del lago donde se encontraba el invernadero. Abrió la puerta de cristal del lugar y se adentró. El invernadero solo estaba alumbrado por las luciérnagas que amablemente revoloteaban por todas partes. Tomó aire, y se limpió el sudor del rostro, arregló sus ropas y comenzó a caminar de manera tranquila hasta el centro del invernadero, donde estaba la fuente. No había nadie.

Se sentó en la superficie de mármol mientras el sonido del agua corriendo le invadía lentamente, pasaron cinco, luego diez minutos y nada, treinta minutos, luego cuarenta y no había señal de que Malfoy apareciera. Harry había tenido que usar el elemento fuego para que una pequeña llamita alumbrara por sobre su cabeza, dándole un efecto rojizo al agua de la fuente. Cuando finalmente pasó una hora y Draco no se dignó a llegar el joven príncipe se puso de pie, sintiéndose triste y derrotado.

—No me dijiste como encontrar el invernadero, idiota —dijo una voz frente a él, Harry extendió la mano y su llamita avanzó hasta que el rostro de Draco se iluminó, haciendo que su dorado cabello brillara bajo la luz.

Harry sintió que el corazón se le salía del pecho, estaba tan emocionado que la decepción de segundos atrás se había evaporado. Sin pensárselo demasiado se acercó al rubio, su cuerpo trabajaba por sí solo, guiado por su corazón y aunque Draco retrocedió al verlo tan cerca, alcanzó a tomarlo de la muñeca y acercarlo hasta él, envolviéndolo en un abrazo. El cuerpo de Malfoy era delgado, pero por debajo de la tela podía sentir sus firmes músculos, también era mucho más alto pero aquello no le importó, le aferró con fuerza, inundándose en su loción y en el frio que desprendía su cuerpo, solo contrarrestado por el calor de su propia anatomía. El fuego y el viento se mezclaron, dejando en el ambiente una sensación agradable.

—Harry... —susurró con voz temblorosa— no podemos... lo siento.

—Lo sé... —respondió consiente de la situación.

—¿Tú también lo sientes?

—¿Aquella atracción inexplicablemente fuerte hacia ti? Si, desde que te vi por primera vez.

—Es una locura...

—Pero se siente tan bien...

—Creo que estoy enamorado de ti —soltó entonces y Harry se separó, los ojos de Draco mostraban decisión y el moreno sonrió conmovido.

—Creo que yo también.

—Esto no tiene explicación...

—El amor nunca la tiene... Creí que no vendrías.

—Tenía miedo de hacerlo pero pensé que, que lo mejor sería ser sincero contigo — se apartó de él y tomó aire— no podemos estar juntos yo... yo me casaré con Lila, es mi deber.

—Lo entiendo —acarició su cabello, era tan suave como lo había imaginado— pero eso no hace que deje de quererte.

—Me siento como en un cuento de hadas —declaró Draco— y me siento ridículo— Harry soltó una carcajada—, amor a primera vista, reencuentros dramáticos en lugares improbables, cartas día y noche, conociéndonos... —colocó su delgada mano en el rostro de Harry y guardaron silencio, solo podían escuchar sus respiraciones acompasadas, el sonido del agua de la fuente y los grillos cantando.

—Bésame Draco, —le pidió con voz baja y tranquila— bésame sola una vez.

—Eso es incorrecto... —respondió pero aun así acercó su rostro lentamente— está mal.

—Solo una vez, déjame descubrir si tus labios son tan suaves como lo parecen.

—Solo una vez, Potter, solo una...

Draco acunó las mejillas del moreno con los ojos cerrados y le besó, el beso fue muy lento, tranquilo y amoroso, la saliva del rubio sabía a manzana y canela, era dulce, muy dulce y aquel simple rose de labios causó que miles de fuegos artificiales estallaran tras sus párpados, recordándole que él era el indicado. Las mariposas revolotearon en su estómago, las luces revolotearon alrededor, la tierra tembló ligeramente, el viento sopló a su alrededor, uniéndolos más. Las manos de Harry se prendieron en fuego sujetando las caderas de su acompañante pero no le quemaron, las manos de Draco se empaparon de agua cristalina sobre las mejillas de Potter pero no lo mojó, sus lengua jugueteaban dentro de la boca ajena, intensamente y entonces todo terminó.

Se apartaron con la boca entreabierta, Harry creyó que jamás había visto unos ojos tan brillantes y hermosos. Draco dio un paso hacia atrás, acariciando la mano de Harry y admirando la forma en que el agua y el fuego se acoplaban sin extinguirse mutuamente. Su afinidad no solo era física y emocional, si no mágica y Harry se sintió completo, como hacía mucho no se sentía. Lo correcto era estar junto a Draco, lo sabía pero era imposible.

—Tal vez en otra vida, Harry Potter... —Le dijo Draco antes de darse la vuelta y salir del invernadero. 


	7. Noches de primavera.

Su padre y James Potter se encontraban charlando sobre el futuro de sus reinos mientras Lila, Narcissa y Lily mantenían una pequeña charla sobre el próximo baile que se daría para anunciar el compromiso de la feliz pareja. Draco, quién estaba sentado junto a Lucius, miraba la chimenea de manera distraída, pese a que sabía que debía estar al tanto de la charla política. Lila le miró y le sonrió cariñosamente, trayéndolo de vuelta al mundo real, tomó su taza de té y bebió el líquido que él mismo había enfriado; el calor de primavera sumado al cálido fuego en la habitación le hacían sentir un poco agobiado, necesitaba refrescarse y pronto. El señor Potter rio por algo que dijo su padre, pero Lucius mantuvo aquel rostro impasible que le decía que si convivía con el monarca del reino del sol era por pura conveniencia.

Decidió que había tenido suficiente de aquel ambiente tan desagradable así que se puso de pie y se sentó junto a su madre quién le arregló un mechón de cabello de manera cariñosa mientras lo incluía en los preparativos de la fiesta que estaban organizando. Lila rápidamente lo puso al tanto de todo lo que le gustaría incluir en la recepción y Draco aportó algunas ideas para el menú de la noche. Lily Potter lo miraba con curiosidad, pero como siempre lo miraba de aquella manera decidió simplemente sonreírle un poco y quitarse de encima aquellos ojos verdes que le escrutaban como si sospecharan algo, aquellos ojos tan parecidos a los de _él_.

Un par de sirvientes más entraron a la habitación repartiendo rebanadas de tarta de melaza y un poco de café, Draco agradeció la bebida pero no aceptó la tarta, pues aquella no le gustaba tanto como a Harry o a Lila y de todas formas había cenado demasiado. Pronto la charla de mujeres comenzó a tornarse aburrida, hasta que su prometida tuvo la brillante idea de comenzar a hablar de historia y entonces los cuatro se enredaron en una charla profunda sobre conocimientos que Draco disfrutó muchísimo. Narcissa hablaba sobre algunas de las costumbres de su reino cuando su hijo se disculpó para ir al baño. Salió de la sala de estar y recorrió un par de pasillos hasta encontrarlo, se mojó la cara, se miró en el espejo y suspiró, la luz de la ventana le decía que pronto anochecería y aquello le hizo sonreír.

Volvió a la habitación donde todos estaban reunidos solo para encontrarse con que una persona más había llegado, ahí estaba Harry, luciendo impecable como siempre y sonriendo ampliamente mientras tomaba asiento junto a su padre. El moreno le sonrió y le saludo calurosamente para inmediatamente después comenzar la charla sobre lo que había sido de su día; Potter había salido al pueblo en compañía de sus dos mejores amigos Granger, la hija del médico del pueblo y Weasley, hijo de la cocinera del palacio. Su padre solía decir que no entendía como James y Lily Potter podían permitir semejantes amistades, pues Draco solamente tenía permitido socializar con miembros importantes de la sociedad, hijos de condes y duques, pero Draco sí que lo entendía, a los Potter no les importaba quienes fueran esas personas, lo importante era que su relación de amistad fuese verdadera.

Al cabo de una hora Harry comenzó a repartir un montón de regalitos adquiridos en el pueblo a los presentes, comenzando con los invitados y el joven Malfoy no pudo evitar sonreír al notar como era que sus padres aceptaban los presentes bastante impresionados; regaló a Lucius un anillo de esmeralda y plata con sus iniciales grabadas, a Narcissa un collar de oro blanco con narciso de incrustaciones de diamante y al mismo Draco un sencillo juego de mancuernillas con la forma de una cabeza de serpiente con ojos de esmeralda. Por supuesto que los padres de Harry y su propia hermana también recibieron algo, cosas mucho más sencillas y discretas, pero igual de hermosas.

—¿Qué te ha parecido la tarta? —le preguntó Harry tomando asiento junto a él.

—La verdad es que prefiero...

—...la tarta de manzana y canela, lo sé —le interrumpió sonriente— ¿te ha gustado tu regalo?

—Son preciosas, gracias.

—¿Y has mirado bien la caja? —Draco inclinó la cabeza, curioso, pero Potter solamente sonrió y le guiñó un ojo, se puso de pie y se sentó junto a su hermana quién casi de inmediato se puso a la tarea imposible de arreglar su cabello.

Draco, con las mejillas encendidas por aquel simple gesto sacudió la cabeza, poniendo los pies en la tierra una vez más. El cuadro que se pintaba frente a él era cuando menos curioso, sus padres estaban sobrellevando bastante bien que los Potter no mantuvieran intactas las cortesías reales y hasta parecía que su madre se llevaba genuinamente bien con la reina del reino del sol. Aquella sería su familia en adelante, sus padres, sus suegros, su esposa y su cuñado, todos juntos reuniéndose de aquella manera para las festividades y, aunque era la familia ideal, aquella que sus padres siempre habían querido para él, la verdad es que se sentía incompleto.

Entonces Harry volteó a verlo y le sonrió delicadamente, Draco parpadeó un par de veces y apretó la boca, Lila se percató del gesto de su hermano y volteó a verlo también, con gesto preocupado. Los hermanos Potter le miraban en busca de una respuesta a su repentino cambio de actitud, pero él no podía ni abrir la boca, así que, sintiéndose sofocado se disculpó y salió de allí rumbo a su habitación. Su mente ya estaba trabajando en una excusa para ofrecerle a su prometida al día siguiente cuando se encerró en su cuarto. Rápidamente se desnudó y se dirigió a la ducha privada de su habitación, llenó la tina de mármol negro usando el elemento agua y así tan fría como estaba se sumergió en ella, sintiendo que un peso era quitado de sus hombros.

Se hundió hasta la nariz en el agua, extendiéndose cuan largo era mientras pensaba en lo difícil que le estaba resultando sobrellevar todo el asunto de la prometida, la boda y el hermano de la novia, lo desgastante que era mantener las apariencias, lo difícil que le era no tomar a Harry Potter de la mano y arrastrarlo hasta un lugar apartado, donde aquel beso a la luz de las luciérnagas se repitiera una vez más. Tocó sus labios de manera inconsciente y cerró los ojos, probar a Potter había sido un error, pues si antes le estaba costando trabajo ignorarlo ahora la tarea se había vuelto imposible, cada día que pasaba sentía que le hacía falta más de aquel dulce sabor de sus labios para sobrevivir, más de esas manos fuertes aferrando sus caderas, más de ese olor silvestre colándose por sus fosas nasales, más de esos fuegos artificiales estallando dentro de él, inundando todo su ser.

Y no sabía si aquel efecto había sido porque su cuerpo reconocía a Harry como la única persona capaz de alterarlo y complementarlo de aquella manera o si había sido por el pequeño detalle de que aquel había sido su primer y único beso. Se sonrojó hasta las orejas recordando aquel detalle y terminó de sumergirse por completo en la enorme bañera, deseando que aquel calor que sentía en el rostro se desvaneciera al contacto con el agua helada. Pero cada vez que aquella imagen tomaba lugar en su mente no podía evitar sentirse mucho más avergonzado y preguntarse si es que Harry había notado su falta de experiencia.

No podía decir que le habían hecho falta damiselas dispuestas a tomar aquel primer beso, pero la verdad es que él había estado muy ocupado preparándose para ser el monarca perfecto y si a eso le sumaba que Potter había sido el único en su mente por todos esos años, pues todo se reducía a un Draco Malfoy bastante sabio en diferentes aspectos de la vida, pero un total ignorante en el área de las relaciones amorosas. Sin embargo, cuando aquel beso había sido dado, le había salido tan natural que por un momento estuvo asustado; sus labios se amoldaron a los de Harry a la perfección y la danza que llevaron a cabo con sus lenguas y labios no había tenido ni un error, como si estuvieran hechos para tener ese tipo de contacto entre ellos y aquello le llenó de satisfacción y felicidad, y tanta había sido que no se había detenido a pensar en la aparente maestría que Potter había demostrado al besarlo.

Finalmente salió de la ducha un poco más tranquilo, se secó con la toalla y se dirigió a su cama, justo donde había dejado la pequeña caja con las mancuernillas. Recordando las palabras de Potter y aún en bata abrió la caja de nuevo pero no encontró en ella nada diferente a la primera vez que la había mirado, entonces miró el interior de la tapa y ahí lo encontró, la nota: " _A media noche en las caballerizas"_. Draco suspiró y se mordió el labio, aquella no sería la primera vez que juntos se escaparan por las noches pero cada que lo hacían al regresar volvía a jurar que no volvería a hacerlo y como siempre, rompía su promesa.

Tapó el regalo con delicadeza, dispuesto a ponerse el pijama, meterse en la cama y no salir de ahí hasta que el sol saliera, hasta que el impulso de reencontrarse con Harry le abandonara, hasta que pudiera plantarse frente a su prometida y besarla sin sentirse culpable por... ¿por qué? no lo sabía, entre Harry y él no había pasado nada más allá de aquel beso en el invernadero, pero sabía lo que sentían el uno por el otro y aquello lo hacía todo incorrecto y amoral. Sabía que debía seguir a su conciencia, sabía que debía quedarse en su habitación y no hacer más grande el asunto con Potter, pero su pequeña y secreta relación ya no solo significaba cariño, amor y amistad, si no libertad, una que jamás había tocado por miedo a equivocarse.

Toda su vida había sido el hijo perfecto, toda su vida había respetado las reglas sin rezongar, toda su vida había seguido los lineamientos y los protocolos, toda su vida se había mantenido recto y completamente impecable ante los hechos, luego había llegado Harry Potter con sus hermosos ojos verdes y le había enseñado un camino completamente diferente al que había conocido toda su vida. Le había enseñado que divertirse no tenía nada de malo, que fugarse por las noches podía ser divertido, que ensuciarse la ropa podía no ser desagradable y que carcajearse hasta quedar sin aire era una sensación extraordinaria y todo había sucedido la noche siguiente al encuentro en el invernadero.

El recordaba haber estado en su habitación, tal cual en ese momento, pensando en ese beso que se le había grabado a fuego en los labios cuando escuchó un par de golpes en su balcón. Pensando que podía ser un ave lo había ignorado pero los golpes siguieron y entonces, cuando retiró la cortina y miró a través de la puerta de cristal se encontró con Harry, con rostro avergonzado y el cabello revuelto por el viento de la noche. Le había dicho que no quería dejar de encontrase con él, que quería conocerlo mucho más allá de las cartas que habían intercambiado y le había prometido no hacer nada estúpido, por lo que, aun en contra de su sentido común aceptó y desde entonces se habían estado encontrando en diferentes partes del castillo y sus terrenos.

Entonces un golpecito en la puerta le trajo de vuelta y luego otro y otro más, no lo soportó demasiado, su fuerza de voluntad no era tanta, se cubrió la cara con las mantas pese al calor y sobre ellas colocó una almohada esperando que aquello redujera el ruido. Luego las campanadas de la media noche sonaron y el comenzó a hablar en voz muy baja: " _No voy a abrir, no voy a abrir"_ pero cuando las campanadas terminaron de resonar él ya se encontraba de pie, con la mano sobre la delgada manija dorada. Corrió las cortinas, y abrió la puerta, Potter estaba ahí.

—Hola —le dijo amigablemente, adentrándose a su habitación sin esperar una invitación— estás en pijama —declaró con el ceño fruncido—...Oh... No ibas a encontrarte conmigo en las caballerizas ¿cierto?

—¿Por qué has venido? la cita era a media noche —decidió no responder esa pregunta. Se dio cuenta que su evasión había sido la indicada, Potter desvió la mirada y frunció la boca.

—Llegué antes para no dejarte esperando pero... _alguien_ me encontró y tuve que irme, tenía miedo de que llegaras y... bueno, tuvieras problemas si también te descubrían, así que decidí venir antes y cambiar el lugar de reunión —entonces lo miró— aunque tal parece que no planeabas venir... ¿he hecho algo que te hiciera enojar? ¿Tiene que ver por la manera tan extraña en la que saliste de la reunión ésta tarde?

—Yo no salí de manera extraña —mintió— solo estaba agotado.

—Claro y por eso la habitación bajo diez grados de temperatura, oye, escucha, si no quieres que nos encontremos de nuevo está bien, pero al menos avísame ¿sí? —se puso de pie, dispuesto a bajar por las enredaderas del balcón, Draco lo vio poner un pie en la barandilla de piedra y entonces le dijo.

—¿Qué haremos esta noche? —preguntó arrepintiéndose casi de inmediato, odiándose por la manera tan impulsiva e irracional en la que se portaba cuando estaba con Harry. El moreno se detuvo y le miró por un instante para luego responder.

—Pensé que podíamos ir a cabalgar pero...

—Vayamos al lago, vayamos a nadar —propuso solo por tener algo que decir, perdiéndose nuevamente en aquellos ojos esmeralda. Harry sonrió y le extendió la mano.

—Vayamos entonces.

Bajaron por las enredaderas lentamente, pues se encontraban a una altura demasiado alta como para morir si tropezaban y caían, finalmente cuando estuvieron en tierra firme Harry volvió a tomarlo de la mano y ambos echaron a correr hasta el lago. Fue hasta que se encontraron frente a él que Potter pareció perder todo el entusiasmo acumulado desde que habían salido del castillo. Draco miró las aguas cristalinas brillar bajo la luna y luego miró a su acompañante quien se había entretenido demasiado tiempo mirando un par de piedras en el suelo. Entonces llegó a una conclusión.

—No saber nadar, ¿cierto, Potter? —El moreno se sonrojó y desvió la mirada— definitivamente no sabes hacerlo ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

—Pues porque... —dijo y se detuvo, luego susurró algo similar a:— porque estaba tan feliz de que quisieras venir que lo ignoré —pero Draco no estaba tan seguro de que aquellas fueran las palabras correctas así que lo ignoró.

Miró de nuevo la superficie del lago, calmada y serena, entonces miró a Harry una vez más y suspiró. Comenzó a quitarse el pijama lentamente, hasta que los ojos de Harry por fin se posaron en él, tan abiertos que creyó que se le saldrían del rostro y aquello le hizo sonreír; sabía que tenía buen físico, pero que Potter se lo demostrara de manera tan descarada le halagó y le elevó la autoestima de manera sobrehumana. Entonces cuando quedó únicamente en ropa interior le miró y el rostro de Harry se incendió aún más, su nerviosismo era tan palpable que por un momento creyó que de verdad prendería en fuego todo el jardín.

—¿Q-que haces?

—¿No es obvio? Voy a nadar.

—¿¡Desnudo?!

—No estoy desnudo, estoy en ropa interior, y te aconsejo que también te quites la ropa si no quieres mojarla.

—Pero yo no voy a entrar al agua —rebatió abrazándose a sí mismo— yo, yo y el agua no nos llevamos muy bien —Draco rodó los ojos.

—Lo entiendo, me siento igual de incómodo en presencia del fuego, son nuestros opuestos mágicos más poderosos —luego le sonrió amablemente— vamos, no dejaré que nada te ocurra, el agua es mi elemento ¿recuerdas? —Harry lo miró un poco desconfiado por lo que, con maestría levantó algo del agua del lago y la manejó, haciéndola girar en el aire, haciendo que los pececillos nadaran sin rumbo aparente, finalmente regresó el agua al lago y sonrió.

Harry se mordió el labio y dudó solo por un instante hasta que finalmente se apresuró a quitarse la ropa y cuando por fin terminó encontró a Draco en medio del lago, completamente relajado, con su rostro hacia el cielo, siendo iluminado por la luna y las estrellas y Harry pensó que así lucía más hermoso que nunca, rodeado de su elemento y alumbrado por el astro que le bendecía. Su cabello, ya largo hasta los hombros escurría lacio y deslumbrante y sus ojos se había vuelto mercurio puro. Draco giró para encontrarse con Potter temblando ligeramente mientras se adentraba en el agua, le extendió una mano y le dijo:

—No te dejará hundirte, yo se lo he pedido, avanza sin miedo —Y Harry obedeció al instante, el agua le dejaba sumergirse hasta el cuello, pero no le dejaba ir más abajo, sin embargo era obvio que le costaba moverse, así que Draco se acercó y le tomó de las manos —vamos, patalea, lentamente, lo estás haciendo muy bien.

—Deja de tratarme como a un niño —se quejó sin dejar de patalear en el agua y sonrojándose.

—Pues entonces deja de portarte como uno —se burló soltando una risita. —ahora voy a soltarte, ¿sí?

—¿Qué? ¡No! —Y se enderezó en el agua, aferrándose a Draco por el cuello, con su cabeza escondida en si hombro.

—Creí que no eras un niño... —le dijo pero no había ni una chispa de burla en su tono de voz, al contrario, era muy dulce y cariñosa, como pocas veces le escuchaba cuando no estaban a solas. Harry se apartó solo para encontrarse con aquella mirada gris mirándolo con intensidad, sabía que aún lo abrazaba por el cuello pero no le importó, cuando lo miraba de aquella manera nada importaba.

—No suenas como tú.

—Cuando estoy contigo no soy yo mismo... me vuelves... me vuelves irremediablemente vulnerable y te odio tanto por ello... —Harry sintió unas manos sujetar su cintura —era mentira, no iba a soltarte, jamás te soltaría, no dejaría que te ahogaras...

—Lo sé... —asombrándose de su propia respuesta. Draco sonrió— yo no dejaría que te quemaras, nunca.

—No le temo al fuego.

—¿Y a que le temes entonces? —aquella pregunta le sorprendió pero sin apartar la mirada de aquellos hermosos ojos verdes respondió.

—A no hacer lo correcto —Harry le acarició el rostro, se sentía tan cálido.

Entonces sus miradas se encontraron una vez más, sus ojos fueron a parar a los rojizos labios del moreno y lamió los suyos de manera inconsciente. Quería besarlo, quería besarlo nuevamente, pero no debía, no podía, Lila no se lo merecía ¿es que acaso Harry no pensaba en su hermana? Cerró los ojos con frustración, sintió los labios de Potter a escasos milímetros de los suyos y justo cuando estuvieron a punto de tocarse reaccionó; uso el elemento del agua para que una ola llevara a su acompañante hasta la orilla, a salvo, lejos de él, lejos del error que significaría un beso más.

Salió del agua y sintió una chispa de magia secarlo por completo, pero no se atrevió a mirar a Harry, así que simplemente se marchó de allí con un "buenas noches", dispuesto a dormir hasta que las cosas en su vida fueran un poco menos complicadas y con el corazón a mil por hora, debía ser fuerte, no podía caer nuevamente, no era correcto, tenía un deber que cumplir y besando a Potter no iba a lograrlo. Y sin embargo había estado a punto de ceder a sus impulsos y sus deseos, abrazado a Harry una vez más, perdiéndose en sus hermosos ojos verdes, en la textura de su piel desnuda, en su respiración y en su olor, ¿Por qué tiene que ser así? Se preguntaba pero él ya sabía la respuesta; su deber, su maldito deber.

Draco despertó por la luz que se filtraba a través de su ventana, como cada día en aquel reino, golpeando de manera fuerte, calurosa y brillante, haciéndolo sentir ligeramente enfermo y deseoso de poder volver a sus tierras, donde ni la primavera ni el verano eran tan asfixiantes. Sus ojos se encontraron con aquella que era su habitación desde hacía algunas semanas, una habitación hermosa debía agregar, todo en tonos fríos, tal cual le gustaban a él. Se enderezó sobre el colchón, estaba algo cansado, la sesión de nado le había dejado agotado y apenas había podido dormir un par de horas.

Se duchó, se colocó algo de ropa y bajó a desayunar, Harry no estaba en el comedor y tampoco lo vio después de eso. Por la tarde salió a pasear con Lila, ambos charlaban de cosas irrelevantes mientras la mujer le sonreía de manera genuina, causando que el estómago se le revolviera, no podía hacerle daño, ella había sido tan buena con él y... él le pagaba besando a su hermano. Suspiró.

—Te lo juro, entonces yo le dije "Ginn, no puedes hacer eso solo porque no te agrada" pero ella no me escuchó e igual le sacó la rueda a su carruaje —soltó una carcajada y él rio con ella— Nos castigaron, no la dejaron venir a visitarme, su madre lamentaba que fuese una mala influencia para mí.

—Creo que eres demasiado inteligente como para dejarte influencia por cualquiera.

—Lo sé pero éramos más pequeñas... —guardó silencio por un momento— ¿sabías que Ginny estaba enamorada de Harry?

—Si me lo preguntas yo creo que aún lo está, por la forma en que lo mira.

—Sí, es demasiado obvia —sonrió— vayamos por allá, hacia la fuente.

Draco asintió y se encaminaron hasta allí, iban sujetos del brazo y caminaban lentamente, mientras la hierva amortiguaba el sonido de sus pasos. El sol brillaba y Draco solo pensaba en encontrar un árbol donde protegerse del calor a su sombra, entonces un par de voces lo distrajeron de la conversación con su prometida, atravesaron un par de arbustos y los encontró. Harry estaba ahí, y no estaba solo, estaba con uno de los sirvientes del palacio, uno bastante joven. Entonces todo pasó demasiado rápido, Lila se puso nerviosa, intentó dar vuelta y arrastrarlo con ella, pero nada de ello sirvió, Draco fue testigo del momento exacto en que Harry y el jardinero compartían un beso, uno profundo y apasionado y algo dentro de él se removió.

Quería caminar hasta allá y comenzar a gritar, pero aquello no fue necesario, Harry se alejó del hombre frente a él y negó con la cabeza, luego volteó y sus ojos se encontraron, el rostro de Potter reflejó angustia, terror, pánico y Draco quería molerlos a los dos a golpes. Por eso a Potter no le importaba que él engañara a su hermana, porque él también lo estaba haciendo, engañaba al... al... al jardinero.

—Por favor, Draco —le dijo Lila con voz suplicante— nadie puede saber sobre esto, es mi hermano, si alguien se enterara él... ellos le harían daño, por favor, te lo suplico, no puedes decirle a nadie, no puedes —entonces sus ojos se apartaron de Potter y miraron a Lila, el amor que sentía por su hermano se reflejaba en sus ojos y era tal que los celos y el enojo se desvanecieron. Miró a Harry, el sirviente estaba claramente nervioso.

—De acuerdo... —Dijo finalmente— vámonos de aquí.

—Sí, claro... —Dijo Lila realmente aliviada, luego miró a su hermano con preocupación.

Lila intentó cambiar la plática, distraerlo de aquella situación, temerosa de que expusiera a su hermano como homosexual, cuando la realidad había sido que algo dentro de Draco se había quebrado, se sentía triste, inseguro y traicionado, sabía que no debía, porque él tenía una prometida pero ni así el dolor aminoró, su corazón le había pertenecido únicamente a él, y verlo entre los brazos de alguien más le rompió por completo, se preguntó si Harry se habría sentido así al verlo con Lila, probablemente, no lo sabía, ya no estaba seguro de que el amor que le había profesado en el invernadero fuese real. 


	8. Baile en verano.

Draco podía sentir su mirada clavada en su nuca como un par de estacas, rogándole que volteara, que le mirara una sola vez, penetrándole profundamente y erizándole los vellos de todo el cuerpo, haciéndole temblar de manera casi imperceptible. Decidió ignorar sus miradas y sus reclamos silenciosos mientras compartía una copa con Severus quién, pese a todo pronóstico había asistido a la reunión, aunque la verdad parecía bastante incómodo. Tomó un sorbo de su licor, e intentó concentrarse en lo que su mentor le decía mientas aquella mirada volvía a penetrarle muy lentamente. Decidió que no podía quedarse más tiempo, que debía salir corriendo de ahí pero el anuncio de la boda aún no había sido dado y él no podía desaparecer así como así, las cortesías de la realeza se lo prohibían y él no podía desobedecer, no con tanta gente importante a su alrededor.

Las miradas se detuvieron un momento después, respiró aliviado, aun sabiendo que regresarían en cualquier momento, Potter era todo menos discreto y además era muy, muy insistente. Pero Draco era necio por naturaleza y no había flaqueado en su decisión de mantener una distancia saludable con él; no más escapadas nocturnas, pesara lo que pesara. Vio a su prometida charlar con algunos de sus amigos al fondo del salón donde la fiesta estaba desarrollándose, hermosa y elegante, demostrando lo magnifica que era. Cuando Lila se percató de su mirada le sonrió cariñosamente y él le correspondió para de inmediato volver a la charla con Severus quién seguía dándole la espalda a los Potter a propósito.

—Si aprietas más la mandíbula vas a terminar por quebrarte los dientes, Severus —le dijo claramente burlándose pero su tono de voz fue educado.

—Y si tú sigues tensándote ante la mirada del chico Potter no vas a poder mover ni un solo músculo en semanas. ¿Tienes problemas con él?

—Para nada, nos llevamos bastante bien a decir verdad.

—Pero han discutido.

—¿Qué te hace creer eso?

—La manera en que te mira, como si te debiera disculpas por algo.

—El idiota es demasiado obvio —le lamentó— pero todo está en orden, no tengo nada de que perdonarlo —miró a su mentor y sonrió.— Sonríe Severus, Lily Potter viene para acá —el pelinegro se tensó notablemente y Draco soltó una carcajada discreta, como todo un aristócrata — era broma hombre... —entonces se puso serio— es ella, la mujer de la que me hablaste hace tiempo.

—Tu madre estaría demasiado decepcionada de saber que te gustan los chismes de lavadero.

—Es muy hermosa y además muy amable, no te culpo de haberte enamorado de ella, además es inteligente y tiene un carácter fuerte, parecía perfecta para ti.

—Bueno, su hija ha heredado los mismos rasgos y aun así no has caído a sus pies.

—Yo quiero a Lila.

—Pero no la amas.

—No, no lo hago —admitió encogiéndose de hombros— pero tú mismo me lo dijiste, esto no se trata de amor, si no de beneficios y deber —Severus le sonrió condescendiente— oh... Lily Potter viene de camino.

—La segunda vez deja de ser gracioso —le rebatió negando.

—Buenas noches, Draco, Severus —Dijo la reina del reino del sol y Snape dio un pequeño saltito de sorpresa, tomado completamente desprevenido. —¿Todo en orden?

—Perfectamente, señora Potter —dijo el rubio sonriendo— ahora si me disculpa debo buscar a mi madre, le prometí que bailaría con ella esa pieza.

Caminó dejándolos solos, sabiendo que Severus le desollaría vivo nada más tuviera oportunidad, pero a él no le importó, era obvio que esos dos tenían cosas que arreglar y él no iba a ser un obstáculo. Se perdió entre la gente que bailaba, bebía, comía y platicaba, saludando a un par de políticos importantes hasta que encontró a sus padres junto a la duquesa Zabini y al conde Parkinson. Sus amigos, Blaise y Pansy charlaba tranquilamente mientras veían a la gente bailar y la música llenaba todo el ambiente, amenizándolo.

—Pansy está enojada —declaró Blaise— ella juraba que al final la desposarías a ella —se burló y la pelinegra le dio un codazo nada discreto en las costillas.

—Cállate, idiota.

—¿Podrían comportarse? Ya no son un par de chiquillos —rodó los ojos y le entregó su copa vacía a uno de los camareros que iban pasando.

—Draco tiene razón, Blaise, deja de hacer el idiota —recriminó la chica y luego sonrió a su rubia amiga— la fiesta es espectacular, la música, los aperitivos, y es tal cual pensé sería tu fiesta de compromiso.

—Todo ha sido gracias a mi madre —miró a la mujer a sus espaldas— ella y Lila se encargaron de todo, lo único que tuve que hacer fue ir con el sastre y encargar un traje decente.

—No puedo crees que vayas a casarte, —expresó Blaise tomando de su copa— ni si quiera me percaté de en qué momento habías crecido —se limpió una lágrima imaginaria del ojo.

—¿Draco? —Interrumpió su madre— ¿Bailamos?

—Por su puesto.

Tomó a la mujer de la mano, de manera delicada, guiándola hasta el centro de la pista mientras una nueva melodía comenzaba, sintió la mirada de Harry sobre él una vez más pero la ignoró mientras comenzaba a bailar con Narcissa quién radiante se movía de un lado a otro. Ambos eran la pareja perfecta de baila y no era para menos, todas sus lecciones habían sido inculcadas por ella y su armonía era tal que pronto se robaron las miradas de todos los presentes. Giraron y se desplazaron por toda la pista, con pies ligeros, como de aire. Narcissa le sonreía de manera maternal y él no pudo evitar corresponderle, era como si aquella fuese una tarde más en el castillo practicando algo de bailar al atardecer, solo ellos dos. Y se sentía seguro y tranquilo en los brazos de su madre y ni la mirada insistente de Potter pudo cambiar aquello.

—Lo haces bastante bien— le halagó su madre, aun bailando,— no me di cuenta de en qué momento de volviste tan alto...

—Creo que han pasado algunos años desde que ocurrió —respondió sonriente.

—¿Te lo estás pasando bien? Es tu fiesta después de todo.

—Si, por supuesto —mintió, pues en realidad se sentía un poco incómodo, Narcissa guardó silencio solo un momento, como dudando de lo que estaba por decir.

—¿Estás seguro de esto, de la boda?

—Por supuesto madre, ¿por qué no habría de estarlo?

—No me hagas demasiado caso, es solo que por un instante me pareció que... —agitó la cabeza, negando— como dije, olvídalo, Dragón.

La pieza terminó y se separaron, pero las palabras de su madre no dejaron de resonar en su cabeza ni cuando comenzó a charlar con los invitados, reforzando los lazos comerciales y políticos con las personas más importantes de ambos reinos. Por supuesto que no estaba seguro de que casarse fuese lo mejor, su corazón no latía por Lila de la misma manera que latía por su hermano, pero él había sido criado para elegir sobre sus sentimientos, un monarca debía ser frio y calculador, no podía dejarse llevar nunca por sus propios intereses y él lo comprendía a la perfección, no podía ir por allí dejándose guiar por su corazón como aquel príncipe que buscó a la doncella con una zapatilla de cristal en mano sin importar que ella no fuera más que una pueblerina, él tenía responsabilidades, grandes responsabilidades y el desposarse con Lila era una oportunidad única.

Por supuesto que no iba a negar que se había planteado cancelar todo antes de la fiesta, antes de que todo el mundo estuviera al tanto del compromiso, pero ¿Qué casi tenía en realidad? Aún si Potter dejara al jardinero y se figara con él serían perseguidos toda la vida a causa de su homosexualidad y no serían felices de verdad, y no solo eso, abandonar a Lila así como así significaría traición y la traición solo podía limpiarse con la muerte, la muerte de su padre y él no podía dejarlo morir por su felicidad. Además estaba el simple hecho de que Lila era un amor de persona, cariñosa y alegre, siempre predispuesta y amable, jamás le había hecho sentir presionado o incómodo y de cierta manera le había tomado cariño, no se creía capaz de traicionarla de aquella manera por muy enamorado que estuviera de Harry.

Lo viera por donde lo viera, la mejor opción era seguir con los planes establecidos, no solo era el camino más beneficioso, si no el menos caótico; no imaginaba la vergüenza que significaría para sus padres haber tenido un hijo homosexual que además de todo era rebelde y se había marchado con el heredero del reino del sol a hacer de su vida un papalote. Imaginaba que de poder escapar su padre no descansaría hasta encontrarlo y regresarlo a cas apara castigarlo hasta el cansancio, hasta que sus tendencias homosexuales desaparecieran, se disculpara con Lila y buscara una mujer a quién desposar y con quién tener herederos. Aun juntando valor y escoger a Harry sobre todo y todos no sería feliz y nada habría valido la pena.

Charló un poco más, bailó con Pansy, con Lila, con Lily y con su madre nuevamente, su cabeza estaba hecha un caos, ya no soportaba una felicitación más, ya no soportaba las sonrisas hipócritas, había sido educado para soportar todo aquello, pero estaba agotado, solo quería un poco de aire, el espacio suficiente para procesar que su compromiso por fin era en hecho y que ya no podría escapar aunque lo quisiera, necesitaba un segundo de aire fresco, de agua mojándole el rostro para recobrar la compostura, se estaba estresando y ni el suave tacto de la mano de su prometida le hacía sentir reconfortado.

—No te ves muy bien —le dijo ella de manera cariñosa mientras arreglaba el cuello de su camisa. —No será porque te estás arrepintiendo, ¿verdad?

—Necesito un poco de aire, solo eso, demasiada gente —respondió y ella asintió dedicándole una sonrisa.

—De acuerdo, pero no tardes demasiado, pronto tendremos que dar el anuncio y bailar frente a todos para celebrar —Draco asintió distraídamente, ella se levantó de puntitas, pues ni los tacones le ayudaban a alcanzar su rostro y le besó, suavemente.

—Tú... tú estás bien con esto de la boda ¿cierto? —le preguntó por primera vez, ella en respuesta volvió a besarlo y él se dejó hacer.

—Jamás había conocido a nadie como tú Draco Malfoy, eres perfecto para mí... aunque en realidad ha sido poco tiempo, creo que me he enamorado de ti, eres todo lo que siempre soñé y mucho más.

—Pero... ¿pero y si, y si yo no soy el indicado? ¿Y si hay alguien más allá fuera esperando por ti?

—Bueno, tendría que esperar a la siguiente vida por no apresurarse a venir... —guardó silencio un momento— ¿Crees que allá afuera hay alguien diferente esperando por ti? —no lucía enojada ni celosa, simplemente curiosa.

—Yo... no, no lo creo —mintió encontrándose con los ojos verdes de Harry a unos metros de él, penetrándole hasta el alma. —Tengo que salir...

Le besó la frente de manera cariñosa y comenzó a caminar entre la multitud, sintiendo de repente el aire demasiado pesado como para respirar. Imaginaba que el día de la boda estaría mucho peor, por lo que intentó tranquilizarse. Lo correcto se sentía incorrecto, y lo incorrecto se sentía correcto y sentía que podía explotar por la avalancha de emociones que le abordaba; tenía miedo de no ser lo que sus padres y todo su pueblo esperaban de él, tenía miedo de dañar a Lila, estaba aterrado de jamás poder olvidar a Harry, estaba completamente temeroso de estar cavando su propia tumba y es que sabía que sin Harry no sería feliz, pero con él su consciencia no estaría tranquila. Solo deseaba poder arrancarse el corazón y arrojarlo lejos, sabía que debía resignarse, pero le era muy difícil. De Potter había obtenido únicamente algunas palabras, un par de abrazos, una mirada y un beso, y aquello había bastado para complicarle la existencia y aún así deseaba más de él, mucho más.

Abrió la puerta de cristal y bajó las escalinatas de piedra, rápidamente, asegurándose de que nadie le viese partir hasta la pequeña fuente a unos metros de la entrada al salón. Se sentó en un banco de piedra y colocó su cabeza entre sus piernas, estaba haciendo uso del elemento viento par refrescarse pero ni así se sintió tranquilo, se estaba asfixiando de verdad y si no se tranquilizaba pronto iba a desmayarse. Entonces levantó el rostro al cielo, tenían luna nueva por lo que lo único que el alumbraba eran las estrellas, vio pasar una estrella fugaz y se mordió el labio inferior, entonces cerró los ojos y dijo.

—No voy a pedirte un vestido ni un príncipe, quiero que me muestres el caminó, porque estoy tan perdido que creo que he olvidado mi nombre —el astro se perdió entre el firmamento y Draco solo suspiró.

—Pensé que estarías aquí —le dijo aquella ya conocida voz, haciéndolo sobresaltar— ¿cansado de la gente?

—Harry, buenas noches —el moreno se sentó a su lado, le miró y luego miró el cielo, no creyendo que la estúpida estrella le traje a la razón de sus problemas.

—Es una noche preciosa, sin la presencia de la Luna me siento mucho más fuerte —le sonrió.

—Pues al contrario de ti, a mí me hace sentir algo débil, así que volveré dentro, hablamos después —se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar.

—Me estás evitando —le detuvo su voz, pero no se giró.

—No, no lo hago.

—Por supuesto que si —lo sintió acercarse pero ni si así volteó a verlo— no has querido reunirte conmigo por las noches, a solas, apenas y me miras.

—Eso es mentira, jugamos al ajedrez la semana pasada.

—Con tu padre y el mío haciéndonos compañía.

—Fuimos a cabalgar hace unos días.

—Con Lila y Hermione.

—Y hemos charlado durante el desayuno, la comida y la cena.

—De cosas estúpidas como astronomía, me tratas como si ya no fuéramos amigos.

—Es que no lo somos —declaró ahora si encarándolo— eres el hermano de mi prometida y yo tu futuro cuñado.

—Sabes que eso no es verdad, sabes que nosotros, entre nosotros...

—¿Entre nosotros que, Harry? Entre nosotros no hay nada —estaba irritado, pero sobre todo se sentía acorralado, no quería hablar de lo que sentía o se debilitaría y ya era demasiado vulnerable frente a él— Tú tienes a Diggory y yo tengo a Lila, yo voy a casarme, voy a tomar la corona y tú podrás hacer de tu vida lo que quieras.

—Pero el beso... —susurró con voz dolida— esas miradas, los abrazos.

—Fueron algo que no debió pasar nunca.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

—Cómo puedes mirarme a la cara y no sentir remordimiento por tu hermana o por el jardinero? —entonces el moreno miró el piso y frunció el ceño, pillado. — Entiéndelo de una vez, por mucho que nos atraigamos, por muy fabulosos que sean los besos entre nosotros no puede existir nada más y me estás complicando las cosas, buscándome con la mirada todo el tiempo, suplicándome algo que no alcanzo a comprender... ¿Tú crees que es fácil para mí? De entre los dos soy yo el que pierde más, tú... —colocó su dedo con fuerza en el pecho del moreno— tú simplemente vas por ahí con tu hermosa sonrisa y tus ojos brillantes creyendo que eso será suficiente para subsistir, pero te voy a decir algo, Potter, nada va a ser fácil, nada entre nosotros lo será nunca, estamos condenado estar separados o a estar juntos ocultándonos del mundo, no seremos libres de ninguna manera y yo solo quiero aquello que dañe menos a las personas que me importan. Al contrario de ti, yo fue educado para ser un buen rey, para ser un hijo obediente y agradecido, tal vez tú seas libre de enredarte con Diggory o con las Weasley, pero eso no significa que puedes arrastrarme contigo.

Entonces se calló, no había estado consiente de lo rápido que había hablado hasta que se quedó sin aire, estaba histérico, estaba asustado y jamás en su vida se había sentido tan vulnerable, le quería, quería a Harry como jamás había querido a nadie pero no era lo suficientemente valiente como para elegirlo sobre cualquier cosa y se detestaba a si mismo por ello. Sentía que no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, el dilema siempre estaría ahí, aún después de su unión con Lila y la sola idea de vivir una vida recordando lo que pudo ser y no fue le hacía miserable, pero aquel era su estado permanente, solo había sido verdaderamente feliz aquellas noches de primavera en la que él y Harry caminaban bajo la luz de la luna charlando sobre todo y nada, perdiéndose en los ojos del otro como si no existiera nada más.

En su historia no habían brujas malvadas, ni madrastras o hermanastras, entre ellos había simple y llanamente un amor prohibido por la sociedad, unos padres rígidos pero amorosos que solo querían lo mejor para cada uno de sus hijos, no habían hadas madrinas, no habían cosas destinadas a ser, solo ellos dos, uno frente al otro, fingiendo que entre ellos no había nada más allá de una escueta amistad, cuando la verdad era que en el fondo se añoraban más que a nada en el mundo. ¿Harry le comprendería? ¿Entendería lo peligroso que sería seguir manteniendo esos sentimientos? Draco pensaba que si, que Potter lo entendía pero que era lo suficientemente valiente para sobrellevarlo, siempre buscándolo entre la multitud, siempre sacándolo de su estado de conformismo, de la rutina, mostrándole horizontes completamente nuevos.

—Draco, no... no llores— le dijo el ojiverde y fue hasta entonces que sintió las lágrimas de frustración correr por su rostro. —No quería... por favor... —Lo vio acercar su mano hasta su rostro y él cerró los ojos anhelando ese contacto, solo un poco más, solo un poco le sería suficiente para sentirse bien de nuevo.

Harry le limpió las lágrimas una a una, con una suavidad indescriptible en su tacto, le susurraba cosas cariñosas que se mezclaban con la noche y se perdían en el aire. En ese momento deseó ser un sirviente cualquiera, un joven del pueblo cualquiera, libre de poder elegir su propio camino, libre de elegir a quién amar, envidió a Cedric Diggory, ya no se trataba de su deber, se trataba de lo que perdería por el capricho de sus padres y por no haber sido lo suficientemente valiente como para luchar por él. Tl vez debió adivinar desde el principio que las cosas serían así de dolorosas, pero aunque pudiera elegir entre conocer o no a Harry Potter siempre elegiría volver a enamorarse a primera vista de él, debajo de aquel árbol, aquel día de primavera.

Abrió los ojos, las lágrimas había dejado de salir de sus ojos peor Harry lo seguía mirando con gesto angustiado a lo que él acarició su oscuro cabello que era a pesar de su enmarañada apariencia, acercó su cuerpo al del moreno, tomó aire y tomó una de sus manos mientras su otra mano se posaba en su espalda. Las aves y los grillos cantaban suavemente, la música se colaba al exterior desde el interior del castillo, entonces Harry pareció comprender sus intenciones y colocó una mano en su hombro y aferro la otra a su mano.

—No sé bailar— le confesó.

—Yo te guio —le respondió.

Comenzaron a moverse suavemente alrededor de la pequeña fuente, dando un paso tras otro. Harry era torpe, demasiado, se enredaba con sus propios pies y pisaba a su acompañante constantemente pero éste solo le sonreía en respuesta y le ayudaba a recuperar el ritmo. Un paso, luego dos, hacia adelante, hacia tras y finalmente una vuelta. Los ojos grises clavados en los verdes esmeralda de su acompañante, diciéndose silenciosamente todas esas cosas que no se atrevían a salir de sus bocas, profesándose una vez más aquel amor eterno que no dejarían de sentir ni aún después de la muerte. Bailaron un poco más, sintiendo que solo existían ellos dos en el universo y tal vez así era. Draco se preguntó si la estrella de verdad le había dado una respuesta o si solo eran sus deseos los que le hacían sentir que aquella era la revelación esperada.

—No quiero apartarme de ti —le dijo Potter en voz bajita— no soporto estar lejos de ti.

—Tú sabes que...

—Lo sé, lo sé, no puedes romper tu compromiso pero... —cerró los ojos— pero creo que no me importaría disfrutar un poco más de esto...

—¿Un poco más?

—Sí, solo hasta que sea el día de la boda, quiero pasar cada noche a tu lado, demostrándote que esto es real.

—¿Sin nada a cambio?

—Tu corazón a cambio.

—Te lo di desde aquella tarde en el jardín del castillo de la luna.

—¿Eso es un sí? —detuvieron su baile y Draco l e miró a los ojos parecía decidido.

—¿Ser mi amante no te parece degradante? —entonces le sonrió.

—No soy tu amante, soy tu verdadero amor.

—Eso ha sido jodidamente cursi... —soltó una pequeña risa.

—Estamos bailando a media noche frente a una fuente, iluminados por las estrellas, después de que nos escapamos de un baile, ocultando nuestro amor al mundo, creí que un poco más de cursilería cliché no haría la diferencia —entonces la banda sonora se detuvo y Draco supo que debía volver.

—Lo siento yo...

—Lo entiendo, cenicienta, corre o todo se desvanecerá

Draco sonrió y negó divertido, avanzó un par de pasos pero luego se detuvo, se quitó uno de los gemelos, aquel con forma de cabeza de serpiente que el moreno le había regalado y lo dejó cuidadosamente en el suelo.

—Encuéntrame, príncipe —dijo antes de marcharse al interior, dispuesto a anunciar su compromiso.


	9. De donde provenimos.

_Cuando el mundo aún no lo era y las estrellas aún ni si quiera se habían formado en el firmamento, existieron dos deidades todo poderosas que mantenían el equilibrio de todo el universo. Una de esas deidades era el sol; cálido, protector, valiente y dador de vida, siempre noble y benevolente. La otra era la luna; fría, sabia, hermosa, proveedora de salud y prosperidad, justa y calculadora. Ambos se_ _complementaban_ _mutuamente, sin ellos la vida en la tierra no era posible, sin ellos el hombre que habitaba sobre la tierra no era nada._

_Los humanos les adoraban con fervor,_ _erigiendo_ _templos y monumentos en su honor, prendiendo velas para ellos,_ _rezándoles_ _de rodillas, pidiendo prosperidad, salud y amor y la luna y el sol estaban encantados por las atenciones, conmovidos por la manera en que sus poderes parecían arrullar los corazones mortales de los hombres. El sol les regalaba el día, la tierra, el fuego, la luz y el relámpago, la luna les otorgaba la noche, el viento, el agua, la nieve y el hielo pero un día decidieron darles algo más como presente por su entrega, por sus sacrificios y sus ofrendas; un heredero._

_El sol y la luna habían acordado dar cada uno un heredero a la tierra para que el equilibrio de la naturaleza_ _reinara_ _sobre la faz y así fueron entregados un par de seres humanos bendecidos por el sol y la luna respectivamente, cuya tarea era la de ayudar a sus padres astros a mantener la paz y la prosperidad entre los suyos._

_Pero pronto las deidades se percataron que el ser humano era traicionero y mentiroso, pues cuando sus herederos tuvieron la edad suficiente como para tomar sus propias decisiones, en vez de unirse por el bien común se dividieron en riñas y peleas que los llevó por caminos separados, demasiado ocupados demostrando quién era el mejor, demasiado egoístas y arrogantes como para ver que se suponía que debían complementarse no_ _retarse_ _._

_Muy tristes la luna y el sol vieron a sus herederos partir por caminos diferentes, llevándose con ellos a sus súbditos y colocando murallas entre sus tierras,_ _dividiéndose_ _físicamente y no solo en esencia. El sol estaba decepcionado, la luna estaba furiosa, el sol quería verlos redimirse, pero la luna quería acabar con ellos, el sol le dijo a la luna que lo mejor sería no entrometerse y la luna le respondió que tal vez tenía razón, ellos no valían la pena y entonces los abandonaron._

_El reino del sol se alzó sobre una montaña de tierras fértiles y de amaneceres asombrosos, el reino de la luna se alzó sobre prados verdes y de vientos poderosos, donde el sol no quemaba y la noche era mucho más larga. El heredero de la luna era arrogante, egoísta y caprichoso, el heredero del sol era desobediente, imprudente y explosivo, por lo que mutuamente y pese a la distancia, se encargaban de hacerse miserables, el uno al otro, sin importarles que sus súbditos fueran los más afectados por aquella estúpida e infantil pelea._

_La rivalidad entre ambos reinos fue pasando de generación en generación, aunque pasó mucho tiempo hasta que un nuevo heredero nació; no había luna sin sol, y así mismo ambos herederos debían existir al mismo tiempo, trayendo como consecuencia batallas por poder entre ambos reinos cada que un nuevo heredero se levantaba. Ya nadie recordaba al sol y a la luna como las deidades que les habían entregado su bendición y su prosperidad, su egoísmo les había consumido por completo y pronto el hombre comenzó a creerse dueño de la naturaleza, de los elementos, del día y de la noche._

_Fue cuando el heredero del sol número quince se levantó cuando una vieja adivina hizo una profecía: El sol y la luna estaban cansados de verlos pelear usando su herencia, cansados de verlos humillarse mutuamente, de_ _herirse_ _física y emocionalmente y habían decidido tomar de vuelta lo que les pertenecía. Cuando ambos herederos cumplieran la mayoría de edad, sería su destino enfrentarse cara a cara, sin ayuda de nadie más_ _pelearían_ _hasta la muerte y con la muerte de los últimos herederos, el poder de la luna y el sol regresarían a sus orígenes y entonces el hombre perdería su bendición por haberles dado la espalda._

_Ambos reinos aterrados de perder aquella bendición que siempre se les había otorgado comenzaron a entrenar y educar a sus herederos para acabar con el otro, temerosos de perder sus tierras fértiles, sus ríos y sus riquezas, ninguno de los dos reinos quería perder a su heredero y por consecuencia el favor del astro de su bendición._

_Pero las cosas no siempre salían como estaban planeadas y el sol y la luna aprendieron de ello cuando descubrieron que la heredera del sol y la heredera de la luna no solo no eran enemigas, sino que además habían caído profundamente enamoradas la una de la otra sin imaginar que algún día tendrían que pelear a muerte. El sol le suplicó a la luna que le_ _ayudara_ _a revertir la profecía, conmovido por tan repentino giro de los acontecimientos, pero aunque la luna le ayudo y puso todos su poder, el destino estaba sellado y cuando ambas jovencitas cumplieron la mayoría de edad tuvieron que enfrentarse a la realidad, dando como resultado la muerte accidental de la heredera del sol._

_Tal cual habían establecido luna y sol, el reino del sol perdió el favor de su astro y sus tierras comenzaron a secarse, la escasez comenzó a ser palpable, pero lo que era aún más notable era ese odio de su reino hacia el reino de la luna, pese a que la heredera no había querido asesinar a la que había sido el amor de su vida._

_Muchos herederos de la luna se levantaron después de eso, trayendo prosperidad y paz a sus tierras, haciendo que el rencor de los habitantes del reino del sol creciera exponencialmente hasta que no quedó en el reino del sol ni un solo retrato del reino enemigo y al revés, nadie del reino de la luna tenía permitido adentrarse a sus tierras y ellos no se atrevían ir a las de ellos, demasiado_ _rencorosos_ _como para pedir ayuda. No habría nunca más un heredero del sol y el reino de fuego estaba condenado a vivir en la miseria por esta misma circunstancia._

Draco alzó la mirada del libro que sujetaba entre sus manos y buscó la mirada de Harry quién recargado sobre sus brazos escuchaba la lectura, atento y concentrado. El moreno se enderezó con cuidado y se estiró sobre su asiento mientras fijaba la mirada hasta la última hoja que el rubio había leído y admiraba la ilustración donde se veía claramente el próspero reino de la luna. Entonces Harry acercó el tomo hasta él y miró extrañado que ahí no terminaba el relato, dio una vuelta más a la hoja y lo que encontró le dejó sorprendido; había letras plasmadas en tinta marcándose sobre el papel, como si alguien estuviera escribiendo en aquel mismo momento la continuación de la historia. Malfoy arrimó su silla para ver con el mismo asombro lo que ocurría y cuando la página terminó de llenarse tomó nuevamente el libro entre sus manos y continuó.

_Pero entonces algo maravilloso y sin precedentes ocurrió ente los maravillados astros que todo lo miraban, un nuevo heredero de la luna se alzó y dos meses después llegó el heredero del sol, poderoso, fuerte y saludable como sus antepasados. Nadie sabía de la existencia de los dos nuevos herederos y a ambos les fue pedido_ _guardaran_ _silencio sobre su condición, entrenados en secreto para que se volvieran maestros de su elemento, con el único propósito de que pudieran defenderse de ser necesario._

_Parecía que ambos reinos habían aprendido ya de sus errores pasados y finalmente decidieron unirse, dejando los conflictos de lado y el sol y la luna estaban realmente felices de ver a sus nuevos herederos amarse como nadie antes lo había hecho; solo había un problema, no podían estar juntos. Los prejuicios de los humanos seguían teniendo fuerza y amarse era algo que tenían prohibido, sin embargo, el sol y la luna, intentando redimirse por su mala decisión del pasado decidieron otorgarles a ambos herederos un amor fuerte y poderoso, invencible y magnífico que los haría reconocerse en donde fuera, cuando fuera, aún después de la muerte, no podían intervenir más en las leyes de los hombres pero al menos podían hacerlos momentáneamente felices._

Malfoy suspiró y dejó el libro sobre la mesa al percatarse de que no había nada más, solo páginas en blanco.

—Entonces lo que sentimos el uno por el otro es... —comenzó a decir Potter.

—Magia, magia ancestral y poderosa, estamos unidos el uno al otro por la eternidad.

—Eso es muy romántico —dijo sonriendo.

—Pero no podemos estar juntos, ni si quiera la luna y el sol pueden hacer algo.

—Bueno, eso era algo que ya sabíamos —intentó sonar calmado pero Draco podía leer en sus ojos la desilusión. —¿Crees que alguien ha podido leerlo?

—Lo dudo, cuando lo abrí las hojas estaban en blanco e hizo falta usar mi magia elemental para que las letras aparecieran en la superficie, tal parece que solo los herederos de los astros tienen permitido leerlo.

—Al menos hemos encontrado lo que buscábamos, lo de la dichosa profecía.

—Sí, pero no explica por qué un nuevo heredero del sol se alzó nuevamente, es extraño.

—Tal vez simplemente tenía que pasar y ya, Draco, no te compliques la existencia por ello. Además, al nacer mis tierras volvieron a ser fértiles y mi reino prosperó de nuevo, no estoy nada molesto de que las cosas salieran de esta manera. Y conocer cosas nuevas siempre es interesante, más si te lo narran en forma de cuento e incluyen dibujitos —Draco soltó una carcajada.

—Volvamos, quiero pintar el lago antes de que tengamos que partir al reino de la luna.

—No me hace demasiada gracia ir en otoño a tus tierras —respondió el ojiverde poniéndose de pie y tomando la mano de Draco cariñosamente, entrelazando sus dedos, mientras que con la otra mano sujetaba el libro.

—Yo soporté aquí toda la primavera y el verano, casi muero la semana pasada por la intensidad del calor pero finalmente lo superé y heme aquí.

—Si bueno, pero igual no me agrada demasiado, soy más susceptible al frio de lo que tú eres al calor, a ti te han entrenado desde que obtuviste tus poderes, yo entrené hasta que cumplí quince, tú estás mejor capacitado que yo para...

—Oh vamos, deja de quejarte, vas a causarme dolor de cabeza, ya se ha decidido que partiremos al reino de la luna dentro de poco y tus padres y tu hermana están encantados.

—Porque ellos no van a morir congelados.

Draco negó divertido y tomó la maleta que había dejado junto a la puerta de la biblioteca, aquella que estaba llena de sus materiales de arte. Caminaron entre los pasillos de manera silenciosa, era muy noche y no querían despertar nadie, entonces, cuando estuvieron a punto de bajar las escaleras principales Draco dijo:

—Creo que no quiero pintar sentado junto al lago, vayamos a tu habitación, lo haré desde el balcón, tienes la vista más bonita de todo el castillo.

Harry asintió en silencio y se volvieron para continuar su camino hasta la habitación del príncipe del sol. Al llegar, Draco caminó directamente hasta el balcón, sin reparar demasiado en la habitación, aquella que había visitado ya muchas veces. El pelinegro le siguió en silencio y finalmente se acomodó a su lado en una cómoda silla de madera y cojín de terciopelo rojo. Draco le sonrió al sentirlo junto a él, en su cabeza aún daba vueltas todo lo que acababa de leer pero aquello era pasado y no había mucho que hacer con eso; el problema verdadero era que aquel libro hablaba de su presente y no de su futuro, él quería saber que sería de su matrimonio con Lila, de su relación con Harry, quería saber tantas cosas que había estado ansioso y expectante hasta que descubrió que nadie le diría lo que le esperaba.

Sacó su cuaderno de dibujos y un grafito, comenzó a bocetar en silencio el paisaje; el cuarto de Harry daba hacia el lago y por consecuencia hacia el invernadero, desde ahí podían mirarse los hermosos jardines del castillo del sol y hasta las caballerizas. Draco pensó que le gustaría hacer un enorme cuadro, pero casi todos sus lienzos se habían quedado en casa por lo que bocetar sería buena idea.

—Hazte un poco para adelante —le dijo el rubio a su amante— recargado sobre la barandilla de piedra —Harry obedeció— justo así, no te muevas, serás parte del cuadro.

Aquella no era la primera vez que Malfoy le pedía colocarse dentro del paisaje para retratarlo, por lo que Harry ya estaba acostumbrado pese a la vergüenza que le causaba. Entonces el silencio se instaló en entre ellos una vez más, pronto sería otoño y la luna estaba más grande y hermosa que días anteriores, los árboles comenzaban a secarse y las flores ya no florecían tan brillantes pero el paisaje no dejaba de ser espectacular.

—¿Podría quedarme con alguno de tus cuadros?

—No, son míos.

—Pero yo salgo en ellos —replicó de manera infantil, sin moverse de su posición.

—Tú también eres mío —respondió sonriendo de manera pícara y Harry se giró para mirarlo con el rostro manchado de color rojo por la vergüenza —he terminado, volvamos a dentro.

—¿Tan rápido?

—Solo he bocetado, los detalles los tengo grabados aquí —dijo tocando su sien con un dedo.

—Nos hemos perdido la cena...

—¿Tienes hambre? ¿O estás preocupado porque tu hermana haga preguntas por la mañana?

—Creo que a todos les ha quedado claro lo muy —hizo comillas con los dedos— "buenos amigos" que somos, pero si tengo un poco de hambre.

—Tengo un par de pastelillos en el cajón de la mesita de noche de mi habitación, puedo ir por ellos.

—No, solo hay que tirarnos en la cama por un rato antes de que tengas que marcharte.

Draco le sonrió en respuesta y guardando sus cosas de nuevo en la maleta le siguió y se recostó junto a él en el colchón, acurrucándose cariñosamente mientras el único sonido de la habitación era la de sus respiraciones.

—¿Qué es lo que opinas del libro, ya sabes? —preguntó Harry jalándolo de la mesita de noche a su izquierda, donde lo había dejado. —sinceramente yo pensé que encontraríamos únicamente la profecía y no la procedencia de nuestro poder.

—Me parece curioso —respondió— los herederos del sol y la luna se odiaron por generaciones hasta que esas chicas llegaron y luego... luego nosotros simplemente nos enamoramos a primera vista.

—Bueno, todos éramos personas diferentes, individuos completamente ajenos uno del otro, era posible.

—No me gustaría terminar como ellas, no me gustaría tener que asesinarte —confesó.

—¿Y cómo sabes que no te mataría yo a ti?

—Por favor, Potter, no estamos bromeando, es una plática seria —se burló —aunque por lo que leímos la profecía ya se cumplió y no hay razón para enfrentarnos... aunque me pregunto que habrá causado que ellas que se querían tanto se hicieran daño.

—Tal vez un mal entendido... o una trampa.

—O no tenían idea de quienes eran, aunque lo dudo, nuestros elementos se reconocieron al instante ¿lo recuerdas? —Harry tomó su mano y una chispa eléctrica le recorrió el cuerpo entero.

—Lo recuerdo.

Draco se inclinó hacia adelante mientras aquellos rojos labios le llamaban y le suplicaban ser besados. Se perdió en los verdes iris del pelinegro antes de cerrar los párpados y besarlo suavemente, con un cariño tan profundo que no se podía describir. Enredó sus pálidas manos en el cabello azabache, atrayendo a Harry mucho más hacia su cuerpo, el moreno aferró sus manos a su camiseta, halándolo con necesidad, como si buscara fusionarse con él, volverse uno y aquello le llenó el pecho de ternura y amor. Sus lenguas danzaron suavemente, impregnándose de su saliva mutuamente, Harry sabía a gloria y aunque llevaban haciendo aquello bastante tiempo, no podía acostumbrarse jamás a su sabor, a su textura, le volvía loco de amor y de pasión, le embriagaba y le hacía sentir que solo ellos dos existían en aquel mundo.

Profundizaron el beso, haciéndolo menos dulce y más desesperado, las manos de Draco quemaban por tocar su caliente y morena piel bajo la ropa, estaba tan feliz que quería llorar. Entonces Harry coló sus manos bajo su camiseta y le acarició por completo, con devoción, como si fuese la cosa más hermosa sobre la tierra y aquello le hizo temblar. El moreno se trepó sobre su cuerpo sin dejar de besarlo y le acarició todo el abdomen mientras las luces de las velas titiritaban por el viento que despedía el cuerpo de Draco, completamente inmerso en sentir y ajeno a que sus poderes se estaban descontrolado. Mordió el labio de Potter y éste soltó un gemido de placer que hizo que se le pusiera dura, recibió una mordida en el lóbulo de la oreja como respuesta y entonces sus manos se movieron por si solas hasta el trasero de Potter quién había comenzado a restregarse sobre él, de manera impúdica. Apretó aquellas respingadas nalgas con más fuerza de la que hubiera deseado, Harry soltó un gritito y entonces la cortina del balcón comenzó a prenderse en fuego.

Alertados por el incendio, Harry se apartó de su cuerpo, lleno de pánico mientras intentaba con mucho esfuerzo controlar la llama que parecía no obedecerle. Haciendo uso del elemento agua Draco apagó el fuego y aunque la cortina no se había consumido por completo, sí había quedado completamente arruinada.

—Estás que ardes, Harry, literalmente— intentó aligerar el ambiente pero el ojiverde simplemente se sentó en la orilla de la cama con pesar.

—Se supone que debo controlarlo, pero...

—Hey... escucha, no ha sido cosa tuya, yo también me salí de control —se sentó a su lado, acomodándose la ropa.

—Pero tus elementos no causan catástrofes como estás, el fuego es el más destructivo de los elementos.

—Y por eso debes entrenar arduamente.

—He hecho de todo.

—No, no de todo, —le sonrió y Harry le miró— cuando vayamos al reino de la luna trabajarás con Severus.

—¿Tu mentor cuyo rostro denota amargura total? —Draco soltó una carcajada.

—Que no te escuche decir eso o no te ayudará.

—No lo sé...

—Vamos, Severus es un genio, sabe sobre poderes elementales, es suficientemente estricto como para llevarte por el buen camino y además es amigo de tu madre.

—Sí, eso me tomó por sorpresa —admitió rascándose la cabeza. —De acuerdo.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, claro —se encogió de hombros.

—No vas a arrepentirte — le besó suavemente.

—No lo sé, tal vez otro beso me deje las cosas más claras —dijo aún cerca de sus labios y Draco le volvió a besar sonriendo. —¿Podemos retomar lo de hace un momento? —Draco negó.

—Lo siento, tengo que ir a mi habitación —le dio un corto beso en las mejillas y vio como Harry cerraba los ojos con satisfacción. —Buenas noches, príncipe, asegúrese de estar alerta o podría asesinarlo mientras duerme.

—No si yo lo hago primero —le respondió y ambos rieron en voz baja antes de que Draco saliera de la habitación con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Definitivamente estaba completamente loco de amor por aquel hombre. Suspiró y recompuso su expresión, dispuesto a tomar un baño, dormir y al día siguiente volver a la realidad. Caminó silenciosamente sin sospechar que había alguien observándolo desde detrás de una armadura.


	10. Hojas de otoño.

—Vamos, Potter —le dijo Snape— no sabía que eras igual de debilucho que tu padre.

El pelinegro se puso de pie una vez más, sudando por el esfuerzo que representaba el no tener el control total de sus habilidades. Miró al hombre de nariz ganchuda y cabello oscuro con odio, no lo soportaba, las ganas de prenderlo en llamas hasta volverlo polvo eran enormes y si no lo había hecho era únicamente por Draco quién tranquilamente dibujaba en una esquina, con su cuaderno en las piernas y su mirada clavada en el papel, de donde se levantaba de vez en cuando solo para dedicarle una sonrisa de aliento.

—No creo que a mi madre le haga mucha gracia escuchar que se expresa así de su marido.

—Tú madre sabe perfectamente bien el tipo de basura que es tu padre, no hace falta que me escuche.

Harry se levantó del suelo como un resorte, prendiéndose en fuego totalmente, iluminando la oscura habitación de sobremanera. Estuvo a punto de lanzarse sobre Snape cuando una pared de agua y viento se interpuso entre ellos. Harry miró hacia Draco quién aún sin levantar la vista simplemente había levantado una mano para hacer uso de su elemento y con la otra seguía dibujando tranquilamente, como si su padrino no hubiera estado a punto de ser incinerado. Harry suspiró ante el gran dominio y despliegue de poder que Draco había mostrado y una pequeña punzada de vergüenza se instaló en su pecho; ambos habían obtenido sus poderes a la misma edad, ambos tenían el mismo tiempo con ellos y solo Malfoy había demostrado ser capaz de dominarlos por completo.

Miró a Snape una vez más, el hombre le sonreía con burla pero Potter no se dejó provocar una vez más, las llamas desaparecieron de su cuerpo, dejando la habitación con el mínimo de luz y Draco tomó aquello como una señal para desaparecer la pared de agua y viento. El moreno se quedó quieto, recobrando la compostura, respirando lentamente como Snape le había enseñado. El elemento tierra lo tenía bastante controlado, pero el elemento fuego era otro caso, éste parecía dominarse por sí solo, se negaba a cooperar del todo con él y aquello le frustraba.

Llevaban semanas trabajando en ello, Harry sabía que Snape solo cooperaba por que Draco se lo había pedido como un favor especial, haciendo mucho énfasis en que nadie podía saber sobre los poderes del que pronto sería su cuñado y Potter sabía que el amargado mentor solo había decidido entrenarlo temiendo por la seguridad de su protegido y para medir sus capacidades por su decidía traicionar el arreglo de ambos reinos. A Harry no le ofendía en lo más mínimo, la historia había demostrado que los herederos de ambos astros tendían a la rivalidad y a querer asesinarse mutuamente; lo que Snape no sabía era que Harry estaba enamorado de Draco y que esa era la misma razón por la que jamás le haría daño.

El entrenamiento prosiguió por un par de horas más, Malfoy no se movió de su lugar en todo aquel tiempo, inmerso en sus propios asuntos y cuando por fin todo terminó Harry sintió que se desmayaría en cualquier momento, sobrepasado por el esfuerzo y el cansancio. Draco se despidió de su padrino y le agradeció con un gesto casi imperceptible, Potter se levantó del suelo, donde se había tirado a descansar y finalmente ambos salieron rumbo a la habitación que se le había otorgado al ojiverde, justo junto a la de Draco. Caminaron en silencio, el rubio se mantenía tranquilo, con paso ligero y elegante, pero Harry no podía ni si quiera disimular que estaba bien, caminaba encorvado, arrastrando los pies y con los brazos sobre su estómago.

—Solo tienes que pedirlo —dijo el rubio de manera tranquila.

—Puedo llegar hasta la habitación por mí mismo, gracias —y no era que fuese orgulloso, simplemente sentía que debía hacerlo, que ya que había perdido tanto tiempo en todo menos en enfocarse en sus poderes, lo mínimo que podía hacer era soportar los efectos del entrenamiento.

Finalmente llegaron a la habitación del príncipe del reino del sol y en cuanto lo hicieron el pelinegro se tumbó en la cama, boca abajo, realmente aliviado de haberlo logrado. Escuchó las pisadas de Malfoy dirigirse al baño y luego el sonido del agua azotándose contra la superficie de mármol de la enorme y cuadrada bañera, Harry no sabía si la estaba llenando con magia o si lo estaba haciendo de manera ordinaria, tampoco le importaba, solo quería sumergirse en el agua hirviendo hasta que los músculos se le destensaran y finalmente pudiera regresar a la cama. Sintió las firmes manos del rubio halarlo para que se pusiera de pie, pero él se dejó completamente flojo, como un muñeco a lo que Draco bufó.

—Vamos, su majestad, su baño está listo —dijo usando todas sus fuerzas para levantar el peso muerto de su cuerpo.

—No, seguramente está helada... —respondió con voz perezosa.

—Tu puedes calentarla sin problemas, deja de portarte como un chiquillo —Harry sonrió cuando Draco finalmente logró girarlo para ponerlo boca arriba, le miró y luego le jaló hasta él delicadamente, pues Malfoy no estaba oponiendo resistencia.

El delgado cuerpo del rubio cayó sobre el suyo como una pluma, ligero, Harry lo abrazó atravesando su espalda con sus brazos y le miró por un largo rato, maravillado de la manera en que ambos embonaban tan bien, como dos piezas únicas de un rompecabezas. Sentía el frio del cuerpo de su acompañante envolviéndolo y siendo contrarrestado por el calor que el mismo emanaba, no entendía como dos seres tan opuestos podían ser tan perfectos el uno para el otro, pero ahí estaban, complementándose; frio y calor, fuego y agua, calma y tormenta. Levantó el cuello para besarlo y cuando sintió aquellos rosados labios sobre los suyos solo pudo suspirar de alivio. El beso duró apenas un segundo, pues alguien tocó la puerta de su habitación. Draco se puso de pie de inmediato y se arregló las ropas y el cabello, Harry solo suspiró resignado cuando lo vio salir al balcón y esconderse fuera.

—Adelante —murmuró con voz cansada y Lila apareció por la puerta, un tanto preocupada.

—No apareciste en la cena —le dijo y después de observarlo agregó— ¿Por qué estás tan sucio? ¿Qué has estado haciendo? —Harry miró a su hermana un instante, lucía preocupada— Pensé que estarías con Draco él tampoco...

—Harry estuvo conmigo desde el atardecer —dijo una voz a espaldas de Lila, Cedric estaba ahí. — Se ha caído del caballo. —el moreno entrecerró los ojos sin comprender por qué Diggory estaba mintiendo, a él no le había visto desde la mañana cuando le había preparado la ropa del día.

—¡¿Se cayó?! —exclamó la chica, corriendo hasta su lado en la cama— ¿Te duele algo? ¿Quieres que traigamos a alguien para...?

—Lila, Lila —respondió con voz tranquila, intentado tranquilizarla— estoy bien, solo algo adolorido por el golpe —miró al sirviente, descubriendo que le miraba tranquilamente y Harry no supo que deducir de aquella mirada.

—¿Estás seguro? —Preguntó con las cejas fruncidas en un gesto de angustia— puedo pedirle a Draco que mande llamar al mejor médico del pueblo —acarició su rostro suavemente.

—Va a estar bien, Lila, no tienes nada de que preocuparte —Intervino Diggory— yo cuidaré de él, sabes que puedes confiar en mi —sonrió cálidamente, pero Harry creyó que había algo más detrás de aquella sonrisa— ¿Por qué no vas a buscar a tu prometido? Has dicho que tampoco llegó a cenar. —la chica dudó un segundo, miró a su hermano y este intentó sonreír antes de dedicarle una fugaz mirada a la puerta del balcón.

—De acuerdo, pero avisaré a mamá y a papá de esto de todas formas —se levantó— regresaré por la mañana para ver como sigues —besó a Harry en la frente y salió de la habitación, dedicándole a Cedric únicamente un asentimiento de cabeza.

En cuanto salió el castaño cerró la puerta teniendo especial cuidado en no azotarla, Harry lo observó desde la cama caminar hasta la puerta del balcón y el corazón se le detuvo, Cedric abrió la puerta, se asomó, volvió a cerrarla y acomodó las cortinas con delicadeza. Habían llevado a Diggory como a algunos más de sus sirvientes del palacio para el servicio de su familia, tal cual el protocolo lo indicaba, Harry solo se había percatado de la presencia del chico cuando la primera mañana lo había visto entrar a su habitación, desearle buenos días, prepararle el baño y despedirse con un guiño de ojo que lo dejó descolocado. Cedric había mantenido la distancia con él después de aquel beso que Draco y Lila habían presenciado, pero también era verdad que a veces tenía gestos que revelaban lo mucho que aún deseaba estar con él; miradas, sonrisas, toques indiscretos.

—¿Por qué le has mentido a mi hermana? —preguntó levantándose de la cama, dispuesto a tomar un baño.

Cedric le miró cuando pasó a su lado, pero no respondió de inmediato, Harry se introdujo en el cuarto de baño y comenzó a quitarse la ropa lentamente, sin molestarse en cerrar la puerta, si Cedric sabía cual era su lugar no osaría asomarse ni un poco. Harry sujetó su camisa y comenzó a desabotonarla y cuando estuvo a punto de deslizarla por sus hombros unas manos le sujetaron por ellos, haciéndolo dar un pequeño saltito. Sintió el aliento de su ex novio junto a su oreja y estuvo a punto de replicar cuando le dijo:

—¿Hubieras preferido que le dijera que te habías escapado una vez más con su prometido? ¿Hubieras preferido que le comentara que hasta solo un par de minutos atrás Draco Malfoy estaba en esta misma habitación? —totalmente aterrado Harry se apartó de él, dando un par de pasos y girando para encararlo, no entendía nada.

—¿Cómo...? —pero no terminó de formular la pregunta, Cedric le sonrió amablemente y se dirigió hacia la tina, llenándola de agua caliente y tentándola.

—Los descubrí aquella noche en el baile de compromiso —admitió.— Aquel baile alrededor de la fuente fue realmente romántico, pero me decepcionó mucho darme cuenta que Malfoy tenía más sentido común que tú, —negó lentamente— ¿es que no te das cuenta de todo lo que puede pasar si alguien se enterara? Los van a colgar no solo por homosexuales, si no por traidores, tus padres estarán furiosos, Lila quedará destrizada y los Malfoy exigirán más que la pena de muerte para ti por haber corrompido a su unigénito... debiste escucharlo, debiste hacerle caso cuando te dijo que era incorrecto ¿Por qué tenías que rebajarte a ser su amante? ¿Es que acaso ser su segundo es mucho mejor que ser mi primero? —no había reproche en su voz, solo dolor y Harry dejó caer los hombros— cuando me dijiste que te habías enamorado de alguien más yo pensé que sería un chico del pueblo, o alguien que habías conocido en el extranjero, pero... ¿En serio, Malfoy? ¿Es que acaso las escapadas nocturnas, los paseos por los jardines y un par de simples besos valen más que tú vida... que su vida?

—Nosotros no...

—No intentes mentirme Harry, los he estado observando, los he estado siguiendo, sé perfectamente lo que ocurre entre ustedes y he callado por mucho tiempo pero no creo ser capaz de hacerlo más —se puso de pie cuando el agua estuvo tibia y le miró a los ojos, Harry sentía pánico, no podía hablar, tenía que guardar silencio o todo se iría al carajo. Miró el agua, luego al hombre frente a él, estaba desesperado, debía hacer algo.

Se mordió el labio, angustiado y luego procedió a desnudarse frente a él, lentamente, lleno de inseguridad. Cedric abrió los ojos sorprendido pero no le detuvo. Se deshizo de la camisa y de los pantalones sin atreverse a levantar la mirada, pensando en Draco y repitiéndose una y otra vez que aquello que estaba por hacer era únicamente por él, por ellos. Pasó su mano por su cabello y lo alborotó, intentado deshacerse del nerviosismo y de la repugnancia que sentía por sí mismo, colocó sus dedos sobre el elástico de la ropa interior dispuesto a bajarlos, tomó aire, levantó la mirada, se encontró con los dorados ojos de Diggory, éste caminó hasta él, con el rostro completamente rojo, tomando sus muñecas, impidiendo que fuera más allá.

—No lo hagas —le dijo con ojos tristes— no tienes que hacer esto para comprar mi silencio —acarició su rostro suavemente —solo... solo un beso más... —pidió y Harry cerró los ojos lentamente mientras sentía los labios de su ex novio posarse sobre los suyos.

Los besos de Cedric eran completamente diferentes a los de Draco, sus labios eran cálidos y más gruesos, la costumbre del pasado hacían que sus lenguas bailaran a un compás completamente diferente y la saliva, la saliva era mucho más dulce, tanto que empalagaba. Sintió las manos del castaño posarse en sus caderas, haciendo cirulos sobre su piel. Él, un tanto tembloroso se aferró de sus anchos hombros pensando en que aquello era mejor que acostarse con otro que no fuera Draco. Sentía que le traicionaba, aquello era verdad, pero no podía arriesgarse a que su ex abriera la boca, no si Malfoy quería conservar la corona y el compromiso con Lila.

Entonces se apartaron, Cedric le miraba de manera profunda, como anhelando llegar más allá pero controlándose a sí mismo, su pálido rostro estaba rojo de las mejillas y de sus boca salían pequeños jadeos por la falta de aire. Harry entonces miró más allá del cuerpo frente a él y lo que encontró le hizo congelarse. Draco estaba plantado a la mitad de su habitación con uno de sus cuadros en mano, como petrificando, mirando su cuerpo desnudo y a Diggory sujetándolo como si la vida se le fuera en ello. El dolor que reflejó el rostro de Malfoy iba mucho más allá del que había mostrado cuando los había atrapado en una situación similar pero menos comprometedora, la diferencia era que ahora Harry no se había apartado y estaba vistiendo solamente ropa interior.

Cedric intentó girarse pero Harry le detuvo, aquello hizo que Malfoy reaccionara y comenzara a caminar de nuevo hacia el balcón. Potter se alejó de Diggory y colocándose únicamente una bata para dormir que tomó de su cama comenzó a ir detrás de él. Vio a Draco pararse sobre la barandilla del balcón, al principio creyó que simplemente saltaría de ahí hasta el balcón de su propia habitación, pero lo que hizo en lugar de eso fue dar un salto hacia el vacío, sin voltearlo a mirar si quiera. Aterrado corrió y se asomó hacia abajo, encontrándose con el rubio descendiendo lentamente por el aire, haciendo uso del elemento viento.

Miro hacia atrás, Cedric estaba parado a la mitad de la habitación con gesto resignado y simplemente lo vio marcharse de ahí, sin decir nada. Finalmente se paró sobre el barandal y extendió sus manos hacia adelante, la tierra se sacudió ligeramente y un trozo de suelo se levantó como un pilar, se colocó sobre él y luego dejó que se hundiera nuevamente, hasta su posición original. Cuando sus pies tocaron tierra firme echó a correr mientras el frio viento del otoño le golpeaba el rostro y las hojas secas de los árboles se le enredaban en el cabello y la bata. Draco había caminado hasta la pequeña capilla junto al rio, aún podía verlo a lo lejos.

El viento cada vez se hacía más pesado y no le dejaba avanzar con libertad, sabía que Draco lo estaba causando pero usando el elemento tierra levantó ante él una pared que cortaba el viento a su paso, dejándolo avanzar con mayor facilidad. Cuando llegaron al rio Harry le vio cruzarlo mientras el agua se congelaba bajo sus pies, tirando el cuadro que sujetaba entre manos al agua, pero cuando fue su turno de hacerlo el agua no solo se había descongelado, sino que además se agitaba furiosamente amenazándolo con no dejarlo pasar. Una vez más usando tierra y plantas creó un puente que le ayudara a cruzar y en cuanto lo hizo el agua lo devoró por completo. Malfoy estaba furioso eso era claro.

—¡Draco! —Le gritó cuando el rubio estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta de la capilla y éste se giró para fulminarlo con sus brillantes ojos grises, solo más poderosos por el efecto de la luna llena que los iluminaba. —¡Draco, por favor, tenemos que hablar!

Pero como respuesta solo recibió un viento furioso que hizo que la hierba y los árboles se agitaran como si estuvieran dentro de un tornado. El ojigris dio media vuelta dispuesto a entrar a la capilla, pero Harry fue rápido y calentó la manija de metal, haciendo que la soltara. Furioso lo miró nuevamente y sin hacer otro gesto que el que no fuera un movimiento de manos un par de tímpanos de hielo brotaron de la nada y le atacaron; uno de ellos le pasó rozando la mejilla causándole un corte, el otro iba directamente a su corazón por lo que colocando ambas manos frente a él lo derritió, no sin algo de dificultad. El rubio lazó sobre un una ráfaga de aire que amenazaba con cortarlo sutilmente y el solo pudo defenderse usando el elemento tierra.

—¡Detente! —le pidió, consciente de que estaban comenzando una pelea que podía concluir en resultados desastrosos. —¡Detente o nos haremos daño! —Le rogó.

—¡Esa es la maldita intención! —exclamó ahora manipulando el elemento agua y arrojándola contra él.

Su cuerpo reaccionó naturalmente ante el ataque e intentó defenderse con el elemento fuego. Agua y fuego chocaron a mitad del camino, con un ruido sordo, causando que el ambiente se llenara de vapor y de llamas inestables. Harry estaba aterrado, sabía que no lo controlaría mucho más, pero si se rendía iba a salir gravemente herido. Miró a Draco, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas silenciosas y su hermoso rostro descompuesto en una mueca de tristeza profunda y de un enojo indescriptible. El aire se agitó aún más y las hojas le azotaban contra la cara, su fuego comenzó a tornarse azul y la tierra rugía ferozmente, Potter vio las luces del castillo de la luna encenderse y entonces decidió detener aquello. El fuego se apagó, el agua se volvió hielo y éste le atravesó el pecho sin piedad.

Calló hacia atrás sin que nada detuviera el golpe, el tímpano de hielo en su corazón comenzó a derretirse a causa de su propio poder pero aquello no detuvo la sangre que comenzó a brotar. Escuchó unos pasos apresurados, detenerse junto a él, sabía que era Draco pese a que la luz de la luna simplemente le dejaba ver su silueta. Sintió sus heladas manos posarse sobre la herida y comenzar a llorar desesperadamente, perdiendo la compostura totalmente, con la máscara destrozada.

—Oh, dioses, dioses —se lamentaba— no, no, no, yo no quería, ¡Por favor! ¡Necesito ayuda! ¡Necesito ayuda! —Comenzó a gritar y Harry juntó toda la energía que pudo para extender una mano y tomar la del rubio sobre su pecho. —Oh, Harry, Harry, lo siento tanto, lo siento tanto...

—Está bien, está bien... —intentó tranquilizarlo pero el frio que sentía en el cuerpo era doloroso, el viento ya no soplaba ni un poco pero había juntado muchísimas hojas de todos anaranjados y rojizos a sus pies, la sangre se mezclaba con ellas y pasaba desapercibida.

—Yo no quería, yo no quería... —le repetía con los ojos enrojecidos.

—¿Qué ha sucedido? —preguntó una voz a espaldas del rubio, una que identificó como la de Narcissa.

—Me han atacado —dijo Harry débilmente y Draco abrió mucho los ojos sorprendido de que mintiera— vi a Draco venir hasta aquí desde mi balcón y noté que alguien le seguía, alguien que no reconocí, vine hasta aquí y antes de llegar a la capilla me atacaron.

—Eso no... eso no es... —intentó decir el rubio pero Harry le miró pidiendo silencio.

—Toma a Potter, Draco, lo llevaremos dentro del castillo, mandaré a uno de los sirvientes por un médico y después comenzaremos con la búsqueda de su atacante, así que tranquilízate —le regañó.

Harry sintió como su cuerpo era levantado del suelo con ayuda del viento, escuchó a Draco tomar aire y exhalar pero ya no pudo ver su rostro, una inmensa oscuridad nubló su vista, dejándolo inconsciente. 


	11. Sacrificios de invierno.

Se removió incómodo en su cama, sintiendo las extremidades entumecidas y aquel frio ya tan común helándole los huesos. Quería abrir la boca y pedirle a cualquiera que pudiera escucharlo que cerraran la ventana y que prendieran la chimenea pero parecía que lo único que su boca podía hacer era abrirse y cerrarse, castañeando por el helado clima. Escuchó pasos cerca de él, pero aunque intentó abrir los ojos le era imposible, la pesadez le impedía hacer algo más que respirar y comenzaba a ser fastidioso. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba en aquel estado y tampoco tenía idea de cuanto más faltaba para que la tortura terminara y pudiera recobrarse por completo.

Sintió unas manos conocidas sobre su frente y luego un trapito con agua hirviendo hizo contacto con su piel, haciéndolo temblar. Pensaba que no sería capaz de soportar mucho más, durante otoño había sido soportable, pero ahora en invierno era obvio que el frio terminaría con él, no solo por el clima del exterior, sino porque lo tenía dentro, acabando con él como una bacteria, pero aunque habían intentado de todo para ayudarlo a sanar simplemente no había nada que los médicos o curanderos pudieran hacer, solo debían esperar, pero Harry sabía que lo único que llegaría para él sería la muerte.

Él era un guerrero por naturaleza, se aferraba a la vida con uñas y dientes, pero en aquella ocasión, la muerte le significó más que una derrota, le significó la libertad. Gracias a su estado de salud la boda de su hermana se había pospuesto pero no se había cancelado y comprendía que aquel evento tendría lugar vivo o muerto, por lo que había optado por la segunda opción; si moría no tendría que soportar aquel fatídico momento de ver como Draco Malfoy se escurría entre sus manos, no tendría que controlarse para salir corriendo de ahí y huir para nunca volver, seguro de que no soportaría ver al hombre que más amaba desposado de la mujer que más amaba en universo.

Era realmente gracioso, o al menos eso pensaba el, que ni si quiera había hecho falta llegar más allá de un montón de besos y caricias sobre la cama para sellar el amor que se profesaban. Le parecía maravilloso el tipo de amor que sentían el uno por el otro, tan puro que solo había hecho falta una mirada para conectarlos y beso para saber que aquello era verdadero y Harry quería irse con ese pensamiento en la mente, aquel que le decía que Draco le pertenecía aún que nunca lo hubiera poseído físicamente, Draco le pertenecía porque le había entregado su corazón y él lo había aceptado sin reparos, aun sabiendo que al final no podrían estar juntos.

Recordaba aquellos días en su infancia en las que pasaba horas preguntándose que era ese sentimiento que le hacía querer cantar de felicidad, o bailar cuando pensaba en aquel niño de hermosos ojos grises, recordaba las noches de su adolescencia pensando sólo en él, vivía el presente teniendo claro que era amor y finalmente recordaba los últimos meses, recordaba haberse sentido sumamente abrumado al tener a Draco tan cerca y a la vez tan inalcanzable, recordaba como su relación fue avanzando lentamente, primero las cartas, luego las reuniones a media noche y finalmente la amistad que todos en el castillo conocían, recordaba su primer beso, rodeados de luciérnagas y una dulzura que jamás había sentido, recordaba la culpa de la traición, recordaba las ansias, recordaba como todo era olvidado cuando estaba con él, cuando se perdía en sus ojos, recordaba cuando ambos habían decidido dejarse llevar hasta el final, dando paseos a la luz de la luna, las veces que se recostaron en la hierba solo a platicar, las noches en las alcobas besándose hasta el cansancio, las manos ansiosas por quitar la ropa de en medio, cosa que nunca hacían temerosos de que llegar más allá terminara por destruirlos. Podía recordar el aroma de Draco colándose por su nariz, su cabello rubio haciéndole cosquillitas en el rostro, aquella hermosa risa que solo mostraba cuando estaba con él, porque juntos eran libres, eran solo un par de jóvenes enamorados, no habían reinos por unir, no habían príncipes ni deberes, solo esos grises ojos posándose en los suyos como si no existiera nada más.

Y se sentía sumamente dichoso de haber vivido un amor tan intenso como aquel, se sentía feliz de haber conocido a Draco a pesar de todo, se sentía alegre de haber podido compartir con él los mejores momentos de su vida y de su juventud y pensaba que, de volver a nacer, volvería a cruzar aquel camino, pensaba que Draco Malfoy no sería solo de él en esa vida, pero podía serlo en la siguiente, o la que viniera después de esa. Si, podía marcharse tranquilo, porque su hermana estaba en manos de un hombre fabuloso y su reino quedaría a merced de un gran rey; por fin, después de siglos y siglos de riñas, el sol y la luna volverían a ser uno solo y los dioses estarían contentos.

Suspiró sintiendo que de él salía solamente aire helado. Solamente tenía una petición que hacerle al sol y a la luna, lo único que su alma mortal ansiaba era reencontrarse nuevamente con él, decirle lo mucho que significaba para él y pedirle que cuidara de la pequeña Lila, de su gente y que fuera muy, muy feliz, que hiciera todo lo que él no podría a causa de aquella maldición, que viviera por él y que nunca lo olvidara porque se reencontrarían. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar mucho más agresivamente e intentó abrazarse a sí mismo, sentía sus dedos helados contra su piel, estaba sufriendo, la herencia del sol estaba siendo consumida por la herencia de la luna y le estaba matando desde dentro, lentamente. Era como si pequeños trozos de hielo se le clavaran bajo la piel, como si sus órganos se congelaran y era tan poderoso que su fuego no había podido contrarrestarlo.

Escuchó la voz angustiada de su madre y de repente toda la habitación salió del mutismo, de repente era consciente de los pasos, las voces, el viento chocando contra la ventana cerrada, el crispar de la chimenea, y del sonido de los árboles azotándose por la tormenta en el exterior. Intentó abrir los ojos, cosa que le costó un mundo entero pero animado por la mano que le sujetaba cariñosamente lo logró. Su madre estaba sentada junto a él, mirándolo con expresión cansada, su padre caminaba de un lado a otro, impaciente, Lila iba y venía de la chimenea a su cama, tomando el agua hirviendo y cambiándola por aquella que ya se había enfriado, Narcissa Malfoy lo observaba desde uno de los sofás con gesto pensativo, pero ni Draco ni Lucius estaban a la vista. No le sorprendió demasiado, con toda su familia al pendiente de su salud alguien debía dirigir ambos reinos y seguramente ellos se estaban encargando, tampoco le sorprendió no encontrar a ningún médico, al parecer todos se habían resignado.

—Mamá... —dijo con voz débil, necesitaba despedirse, sentía que el tiempo se agotaba.

—Shh... no digas nada cariño, descansa —acarició su cabeza— ¿tienes hambre, sed? —él negó con la cabeza y giró la cabeza cuando su hermana se sentó junto a su madre, mirándolo con los ojos enrojecidos.

Se miró en el reflejo del tazón metálico donde su hermana ponía el agua, observándose por primera vez en días; su morena piel ahora estaba pálida, como la de un muerto, sus ojos estaban apagados, sus labios resecos y blanquecinos, sus cabellos opacos y un par de manchas púrpuras se habían instalado bajo sus ojos, dándole todo el aspecto de un moribundo. Ahora ya no solo era su subconsciente el que le decía que moriría, su cuerpo se lo había confirmado. Miró sus manos, estaban delgadas hasta los huesos y al igual que en su rostro la piel estaba ceniza y pálida. Posó los ojos en su madre quién le miraba de manera tierna, intentado retener las lágrimas, su padre se acercó hasta él y le revolvió el cabello, Lila se inclinó hacia adelante y le besó la mejilla derramando una lagrimita sobre él.

—No voy a pasar de esta noche —dijo con voz ronca y débil, mirando la luna llena por la ventana, mientras los copos de nieve y el viento se azotaban contra el cristal. —Mamá, papá, hermana, los amo.

—Vamos, Harry, no digas eso —pidió su hermana ya sin importarle que su suegra le mirara llorar— el invierno terminará y cuando llegue la primavera estarás como nuevo, solo debes resistir.

—Lo siento, Lila, lamento no poder estar el día de tu boda —la sujetó de las manos— pero estoy seguro que lucirás preciosa, después de todo eres la joven más hermosa de estas tierras. Cuida de nuestra gente, cuida de mamá y de papá, cuida de Draco, cuida de nuestras tierras, no olvides nada de lo que McGonagall nos enseñó, pero sobre todo se muy feliz.

Lila se soltó a llorar y a gritar que no podía irse, Harry jamás la había visto así y el corazón se le hizo trizas. Vio a su padre sujetar a su hermana con paciencia y sacarla de la habitación, solo entonces Narcissa se puso de pie y se sentó en el lugar que antes hubiera ocupado su hermana, junto a Lily Potter. Ambas mujeres le miraron y Harry no pudo evitar notar lo diferentes que eran, su madre era como el sol, como el fuego, con sus cabellos rojos, era como la tierra, con sus ojos verdes. Narcissa era como la luna, como el agua, con sus ojos azules, era como viento, con sus cabellos platinados. Les sonrió a ambas dándoles a entender que todo estaba bien, pero había algo en ellas dos que le hacían creer que algo estaba pasando, algo además del hecho de su muerte.

—¿Aún no está listo para decir la verdad? —preguntó Narcissa con voz suave pero imponente— Sobre la noche que lo atacaron, ¿no va a decir la verdad, joven Potter? —Harry guardó silencio sabiendo a lo que se refería, pero no iba a culpar a Draco de nada. Narcissa suspiró.

—Lo sabemos —dijo Lily al ver que no hablaría— sabemos que esta no es una enfermedad cualquiera, sabemos que Draco lo causó, que la herencia de la luna lo hizo —Harry abrió la boca para negarlo pero su madre se adelantó— no estoy enojada con él, tu padre y Lila no lo saben aún, pero si lo hubieras dicho antes no estarías así Harry, ¿cómo has podido ser tan imprudente? 

—Él no quería hacerme daño —le defendió de todos modos y ambas mujeres se miraron y sonrieron tristemente.

—También sabemos lo que hay entre ustedes —declaró Narcissa— sé lo que mi hijo siente por ti, hablemos de lo que tú sientes por él —alarmado intentó enderezarse, pero su madre le detuvo con una caricia en el rostro y una mirada comprensiva.

—No los culpamos, Harry, algunas personas simplemente están destinadas a ser —Le respondió su madre, luego miró la ventana— Sin embargo debo pedirte que seas razonable, tú y el joven Malfoy no pueden seguir con lo que sea que tengan, él tiene un deber que cumplir y tú también, no solo hacia tu pueblo, si no hacia tu hermana, hacia tu familia —Harry agachó el rostro, avergonzado.— Lo siento cachorro, pero esta vez no puedo darte la libertar de elegir como siempre he hecho, esta ocasión me temo que tendrás que obedecer.

—¿Cómo lo han sabido? —preguntó en voz bajita, llorando silenciosamente, se sentía avergonzado, atrapado, pero sobre todo vencido.

—Draco tiene un retrato tuyo en su habitación —Respondió Narcissa— lo he visto varias veces, eras mucho más joven, pero eras tú, él casi nunca pinta personas, ni si quiera tiene uno mío.

—Y la manera en la que se miran, la forma en la que se sonríen cuando charlan de manera casual —agregó Lily.

—Y si han visto todo eso porque no nos dejan... —tomó aire, hipando por el llanto— ¿Por qué no nos dejan estar juntos? —Alzó la mirada, era claro que para ellas tampoco era fácil pero aun así no dejó de reclamar— ¿Por qué si saben que nos amamos no dejan que dirijamos el reino? Juntos podemos hacerlo... juntos nosotros...

—Sabes que eso es imposible —interrumpió una voz en la puerta.

Harry desvió la mirada para encontrarse con Draco, luciendo cansado y algo pálido, vistiendo un traje azulado que contrastaba con la decoración rojo y dorado de la sala. Entre sus brazos sujetaba una maceta con una flor casi marchita que él reconocía muy bien, era la _luz de medio día_ , el primer regalo que le había hecho, y se estaba muriendo... como él. El rubio caminó lentamente hasta él, colocando la flor en la mesita junto a su cama, luego se paró detrás de su madre y la sujetó por los hombros.

—Voy a sanarte, —Dijo Draco de manera tranquila— tengo la autorización de mi madre y la bendición de la luna para hacerlo.

—Pero a cambio, hijo, no debes volver a verte con Draco, él va a salvar tu vida, pero aquella es la única condición, ustedes dos no pueden seguir encontrándose —la voz de su madre era pacífica pero aquello solo le hizo sentir peor.

Miró a Draco, intentando buscar en sus ojos alguna explicación, pero solo encontró hielo sólido, Narcissa hizo una mueca de desagrado y resignación, era obvio que lo que sea que fuese a pasar no le agradaba en lo más mínimo. Las mujeres se miraron una vez más para finalmente ponerse de pie y salir de la habitación de manera silenciosa, cerrando la puerta en cuanto estuvieron fuera. Draco caminó detrás de ellas y finalmente colocó el seguro a la puerta, se giró y entonces su fría expresión se descongeló ante sus ojos, corrió de vuelta a él y lo envolvió en un abrazo tan cálido que por un momento dejó de temblar. Se impregnó del aroma de su cabello y del sonido de su corazón hasta que finalmente se apartó de él. Se dedicaron una débil sonrisa antes de que sintiera su corazón congelarse de manera dolorosa y le causara una mueca.

—Debemos darnos prisa —dijo Draco mirando la flor en la mesita de noche —aún tenemos tiempo. —Se sentó a su lado y extendió sus manos hacia su pecho, pero Harry le detuvo.

—Primero quiero saber que está pasando —exigió y Draco desvió la mirada,— por favor...

—Yo... yo se los dije, les dije lo que pasó esa noche... —confesó finalmente, tomando las manos de Harry entre las suyas— se lo dije a mi madre hace algunas noches, cuando comenzaste a empeorar, cuando ya ni si quiera despertabas —su mirada era triste. — No podía con la culpa y le hablé del accidente, de la pelea y una cosa llevó a otra y finalmente le dije todo... Ella, ella dijo que lo sospechaba pero de todas formas estaba furiosa por mi imprudencia, a mí solo me importaba salvarte y Severus me había dado un método para descongelar tu organismo, pero no podía hacer nada sin el permiso de alguien ligado con sangre a mí, tuve que implorarle, ella creía que si te dejábamos morir los problemas terminarían y nadie se enteraría de... de lo que sentimos el uno por el otro y al final tuve que hablar con tu madre también. Fue complicado pero al final obtuve la bendición de sangre y la bendición de mi astro protector, la única condición de mi madre fue que me alejara de ti... —su voz se quebró al final— lo siento Harry, tenía que hacer algo para sanarte, si no ibas a morir y yo... yo no iba a permitirlo —finalmente una lágrima escurrió por su rostro.

—¿Es que acaso no lo entiendes? —Dijo llorando con él— Yo no voy a poder vivir lejos de ti.

—Claro que podrás, eso era lo que habíamos acordado antes de todo esto ¿recuerdas?

—Pues estaba mintiendo, no planeaba alejarme de ti ni después de la boda ni nunca...

—Harry...

—Por favor Draco, si no puedo estar contigo entonces déjame morir.

—¡No puedo hacer eso! ¡Te amo demasiado como para dejarte morir de ésta manera! —Harry no replicó nada más, la decisión brillaba en los ojos de su amante con intensidad y ferocidad.

El pelinegro entonces se acomodó en la cama y cerró los ojos mientras algunas lágrimas escurrían por sus mejillas. No quería estar lejos de él, no podía estar lejos de él, pero Draco ya había tomado una decisión y no había nada que él pudiera hacer. Le conmovía su sacrificio, pero era tan injusto que le hacía querer gritar y patalear como un niño pequeño, como si de aquella manera las cosas pudieran solucionarse. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle todo el cuerpo cuando Draco colocó su mano sobre su pecho, entonces una ventisca comenzó a crearse dentro de la habitación apagando la chimenea, haciéndolo sentir dolor por el frio en su cuerpo. No supo cuantos minutos pasó de aquella manera, con cada segundo su cuerpo parecía recuperarse, lentamente. El frio comenzó a evaporarse de su organismo, de repente el apetito y la sed volvieron y una llama que creía olvidada volvió a calentarlo internamente.

Abrió los ojos y lo primero que le llamó la atención fue la flor que antes marchita había vuelto a brillar con luz dorada, siendo ella la única fuente de luz dentro de la habitación invadida por la noche. Miró a Draco quién le escrutaba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y una enorme sonrisa que Harry correspondió. Se miraron a los ojos un poco más y luego se tomaron de las manos, el moreno sintió algo diferente cuando hicieron contacto pero estaba tan feliz de estar cerca de la persona que más amaba que lo ignoró por completo. Entonces Draco se inclinó hacia adelante y le besó con ternura mientras él se dejaba hacer.

Aquel beso le supo a agria despedida, pero ni así se apartó de él. Dejó que Draco le acariciara el rostro, limpiándole las lágrimas en el camino, dejó qué le acariciara el cabello con devoción, dejó que le susurrara palabras de amor al oído y finalmente juntó la fuerza suficiente para aferrarse a él, para aferrarse a aquella primera y última vez.

Coló sus manos bajo su ropa, presionándola con la desesperación que el nudo en su pecho le hacía sentir. Sintió como su pijama era arrancada con sutileza y él se sintió agradecido de por fin verse librado de aquella prenda, de que Draco le tocara directamente. Se deshicieron de la ropa de manera lenta y cariñosa, ambos sabían lo que estaba ocurriendo, ambos sabían que aquel era el final y querían aprovecharlo lo mejor posible. Harry enredó sus manos en aquel cabello sedoso y besó aquel cuello como si no hubiera un mañana, se miraron a los ojos y dijeron en silencio muchas cosas que de decir en voz alta causarían llanto.

Harry abrió las piernas, Draco se colocó entre ellas, temblando, pues Harry sabía era su primera vez. El moreno le sonrió un tanto avergonzado, se inclinó hacia adelante y le besó con cariño, transmitiéndole paz y diciéndole que estaba bien, que todo estaba bien. El rubio entendió el mensaje y Harry volvió a recostarse, sintió la dolorosa intromisión en su recto pero no se quejó en lo más mínimo, tener a Draco era todo lo que deseaba. Cuando el rubio entró por completo se inclinó para besarlo una vez más y Harry sintió que podía morir de felicidad.

Ambos esperaron sin moverse entre la oscuridad, lo único que Harry veía por la escasa luz eran aquellos precios ojos plata que le miraban con devoción, amor, entrega y pasión. El ojiverde extendió una mano y le acomodó un mechón de cabello que había caído sobre su frente y finalmente le dijo:

—Muévete, Draco, hazme tuyo y de nadie más.

Malfoy lo miró por un instante, luego comenzó a moverse lentamente. Lo único que se escuchó en el cuarto fueron sus jadeos y sus gemidos, Draco lo estaba disfrutando y Harry no tardó en unirse cuando pese a la inexperiencia su amante encontró su próstata. Una estocada, luego otra y otra más y Harry sentía que se estaba prendiendo en llamas por el calor que aquel cuerpo le ofrecía. Draco era precioso, su cuerpo parecía tallado en mármol por un artesano experimentado, su rostro parecía haber sido hecho por los mismos dioses y embonaban a la perfección, aquel acto sexual se sentía como el camino correcto y ambos se dejaron llevar por eso.

Harry enredó sus piernas sudorosas alrededor de las pálidas caderas del rubio, se trepó sobre su regazo y comenzó a montarlo más rápido mientras Draco recargaba su frente en su hombro. Subió y bajó sintiendo que de repente las piernas le fallaban, el rubio lo abrazó con un brazo y sujetó su miembro con la mano libre, masturbándolo velozmente. Y entonces todo terminó, Harry fue el primero, vaciándose en sus vientres, luego le siguió Draco, llenándolo de su esperma y haciéndolo sentir purificado y tibio por dentro.

Se besaron una vez más, apasionadamente, mientras las lágrimas que no pudieron contener salían a flote, Draco sabía diferente, sabía a manzana con canela, sí, pero también sabía a dolor, a derrota, a despedida y resignación.

—Te amo, —le dijo con la voz cortada por el llanto— te amo tanto Harry...

—También te amo, también te amo...

Lloraron abrazados por un rato más hasta que Harry se bajó del cuerpo de Draco y finalmente le dijo:

—Cuida de Lila, cuida de nuestros reinos y prométeme que nos volveremos a encontrar en otra vida.

—Lo prometo... —Le respondió cuando se terminó de vestir y con un beso más salió de la habitación.

Harry supo que lo había perdido para siempre y que no había nada que pudiera hacer. 


	12. Lazo de sangre.

Se removió incómodo mientras un par de sirvientas le ayudaban a colocarse el traje que usaría aquel día; uno color rojo escarlata con bordados de oro bastante estrafalario, pero era el que su hermana había elegido para él y no había podido protestar por lo incómodo que se sentía llevándolo encima. Sintió un peine siendo pasado por su cabello, intentando lograr la proeza de hacerlo lucir no tan alborotado, sintió un tirón en las mangas mientras le acomodaban los gemelos en los puños, unos de oro con forma de león, sintió un tirón más cuando finalmente le cerraron el saco y cuando estuvo listo y se miró en el espejo no pudo más que suspirar con resignación. No podía negar que se veía apuesto con aquel traje a la medida y su ya algo largo cabello peinado hacia atrás, no podía negar que, por primera vez en su vida estaba vistiendo y luciendo como un príncipe de verdad y estaba seguro que sus padres estarían orgullosos, pero él no podía pensar en su apariencia, él solo podía pensar en Draco Malfoy.

Desde aquella fatídica noche en que se habían pertenecido por primera y última vez, Draco había cumplido perfectamente bien su palabra, no era que lo evitara o le ignorara, era que simplemente entre ellos las cosas se sentían diferentes; no habían más escapadas por la noche, ni charlas a escondidas en la biblioteca del casillo, no más besos en la oscuridad, abrazos cálidos frente al rio o miradas apasionadas que brillaban con la luna. Entre ellos solamente quedaban charlas a medio día sobre la situación de los reinos, juegos casuales de ajedrez acompañados de sus padres, tardes de cabalgata junto a Lila y cenas familiares en donde no se dedicaban más que un "¿podrías pasarme la sal?"

Y aunque Harry se había sentido frustrado y sumamente abrumado, con el tiempo comprendió que, por mucho que le mirara y le suplicara silenciosamente que volvieran a repetir lo de la última noche, aquello no sucedería, Malfoy era un hombre de palabra y la estaba cumpliendo al pie de la letra, para el rubio, Harry se había convertido únicamente en el hermano de su prometida, alguien a quien debía tratar con respeto y a quién se dirigía usando un tono amable porque así lo indicaban las cortesías. En el fondo sabía que al igual que él, Draco no lo había olvidado y adoraba la fuerza de voluntad que poseía para mantener su relación a raya, después de más de un año de amantes casuales. Él no habría sido capaz de hacer lo que Draco, él hubiera buscado la manera de salvarlo y a la vez conservarlo, pero sabía que ambos veía el mundo de maneras muy diferentes y por mucho que le doliera, debía aceptarlo.

Sin embargo aquella mañana se levantó sintiéndose mucho más desganado que otros días, no tenía ganas de celebrar nada y mucho menos la boda de su hermanita con el amor de su vida, aquel que después de hacer el amor se clavó en su alma, cuerpo y corazón hasta hacer la situación insoportablemente dolorosa. No tenía ganas de caminar por el palacio del atardecer, —aquel que había erigido en medio de ambos reinos, el del sol y de la luna y desde el cual Draco y Lila gobernarían— y ver la decoración blanca por todas partes, las flores, las telas de lino, los platos de oro, los cubiertos de plata y el maravilloso banquete, no tenía ganas de acercarse al pastel, ni de escuchar a los músicos y definitivamente no tenía ganas de llegar hasta la iglesia y plantarse en primera fila y esperar a que fuera su turno para coronar a su hermana y a su _cuñado_ , como indicaba la ley en el caso de que el heredero legítimo renunciara a la corona, no tenía ganas de encontrarse con aquellos ojos grises que por meses le habían hecho inmensamente feliz, no quería porque sabía que de hacerlo se derrumbaría, no era capaz de sellar él mismo el matrimonio de la persona que amaba, y era egoísta, lo sabía, pero por mucho que también pensara en Lila, lo que sentía por Draco ya había pasado a otro nivel.

Los días anteriores a la boda se había encontrado a si mismo soñando despierto en que el día del evento llegaba y a la hora de decir los votos Draco se negaba a aceptar, lo miraba, se disculpaba con Lila, con sus padres y el reino entero, lo tomaba de la mano y ambos salían de ahí, huyendo en algún carruaje robado únicamente con lo que llevaban encima, riendo como un par de idiotas, pero un par de idiotas enamorados. O a veces soñaba que él simplemente tenía el valor de oponerse cuando llegaba la parte en que el sacerdote preguntaba si había alguien que lo hiciera, se imaginaba a si mismo poniéndose de pie gritando que él se oponía, que se oponía rotundamente y cuando le preguntaban por qué, el simplemente respondía "Porque estoy enamorado de Draco" y podía escuchar en su cabeza los jadeos de sorpresa, pero no le importaba, se acercaba al altar, eludiendo las miradas asesinas y los improperios de Lucius Malfoy y la mirada de decepción de su madre, se robaba al novio y se lo llevaba muy lejos montando un hermoso caballo negro, cabalgando hacia el atardecer.

Sin embargo, era una realidad innegable que Draco jamás actuaría de aquella manera, él era sumamente responsable y si había llegado tan lejos no iba a romper el compromiso a la mera hora, así como también era una realidad que Harry no sería capaz de interferir en la boda de su adorada hermana. Pero soñar no costaba nada, el problema era cuando debía despertar a la realidad y se daba cuenta de que seguir viviendo dentro de un cuento de hadas era un error, sí, ambos eran príncipes con poderes mágicos, pero aquella no era una historia de amor, ya no más.

Parpadeó dándose cuenta de que se había quedado repentinamente solo, no habían más mujeres ayudándolo con su apariencia, solo estaba él a la mitad de la habitación que le habían otorgado en el castillo del atardecer, frente aquel enorme espejo con ornamentación de oro, mirándose directamente a los ojos, mirando el rostro de un hombre sumamente infeliz y derrotado y jamás se sintió más patético. Los Potter no se rendían, los Potter eran valientes, pero incluso él sabía cuándo algo era una causa perdida y lo suyo con Draco lo era. Se acercó a la ventana, su habitación no tenía balcón, pero si tenía vista a los jardines, aquellos donde se llevaría a cabo la celebración, unos hermosos jardines de rosas blancas que se agitaban con el viento de aquel último día de Invierno.

Afuera el clima era soleado, pero ligeramente frio, Harry podía ver un montón de cabecitas ir de un lado al otro, dando los últimos detalles de la fiesta y mucho más al fondo podía divisar la silueta de la iglesia donde la ceremonia se realizaría. Todo el pueblo del sol y la luna estaban invitados para la fiesta después de la ceremonia, ambos pueblos se volverían uno solo para el atardecer y parecía que todos lo esperaban con ansias, todos menos él. Pero ocurría que cuando quería que el tiempo pasara más lento ocurría todo lo contrario y cuando menos se dio cuenta fue su turno de visitar a Lila a su habitación y darle su bendición, tal cual indicaba la costumbre. Así que, con paso lento y hasta un tanto encorvado llegó frente a la enorme puerta de la que era la habitación de Lila y que dejaría de serlo en unas horas, pues después de la boda debía mudarse junto con su prometido a la habitación principal del palacio.

—Hola —dijo esbozando una sonrisa pequeña, la única que había logrado que saliera de él sin que luciera forzada —¿Puedo pasar? —Preguntó observando que habían un par de mujeres ayudándole aún con el hermoso vestido de novia.

—Por supuesto Harry, adelante —respondió con tono nervioso mientras las sirvientas se retiraban.

Lila tomó asiento en un pequeño diván junto a la ventana, suspirando como si estuviera realmente cansada, Harry se sentó a su lado, teniendo cuidado de no pisar el largo vestido de seda que brillaba a la luz del sol. El vestido entallado la hacía lucir espectacular, se amoldaba a su figura con precisión, resaltando su estrecha cintura y levantando sus pequeños pero redondos pechos, el corte en uve en la espalda le hacía lucir más alta, al igual que el elaborado y elegante peinado que descansaba sobre su cabeza. Harry sabía que estaba usando tacones, pues también lucía más alta, pero aquello no era un problema, Draco era muy alto y ni así lo alcanzaría. El maquillaje en tonos neutros resaltaba sus ojos avellana y sus labios rojizos, así como su pálida piel y las pequeñas pecas que le cubrían la nariz. Tan idéntica a su madre, pero con los ojos de su padre.

—Te ves preciosa —le dijo finalmente y ella esbozó una sonrisa enorme.

—Gracias —respondió algo avergonzada— las chicas han hecho un gran trabajo.

—Vamos Lil, no seas modesta, eres preciosa con y sin todas esas cosas encima.

—Bueno, entonces es de familia —lo miró— te vez muy guapo, Harry, como si fuera el mismo día de tu boda y ese color rojo, que bien queda con tu tono de piel, aunque un verde hubiera resaltado tus ojos.

—Sabes que la familia real debe vestir los colores del reino; escarlata y dorado, además no deberías quejarte, tú elegiste mi ropa.

—E hice un gran trabajo, debes admitirlo.

—Lo que creo es que deberías de dejar de pasar tanto tiempo con Malfoy, cada día te expresas más como él —soltó una pequeña risita que su hermana imitó. Después de un momento de silencio finalmente se puso de pie frente a ella.

—¿Ya es el momento?

—Lo es —respondió y se hincó en una rodilla frente a ella, tomando sus manos. La miró a los ojos y dudó por un momento, sabía que podía ser peligroso dar una bendición sin sentirse genuinamente feliz por la unión, pero era su deber y aunque no estaba del todo feliz por él mismo, sí que lo estaba por su hermana. —Espero, desde lo más profundo de mi corazón —comenzó a decir y una pequeña luz naranja comenzó a brillar entre sus manos unidas— que aquello que has elegido para el resto de tu vida sea lo correcto, que lleve a ti prosperidad, abundancia y felicidad, que sea el amor lo que te mueve para tomar esta decisión y que nada ni nadie interfiera entre ustedes. Yo, tu hermano, amigo y compañero, el príncipe y heredero del sol Harry James Potter, juro protegerte a ti y a tu futuro esposo como parte de mi sangre, juro que en mi mesa siempre habrá lugar para ustedes y para su descendencia —sintió un escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo pero lo ignoró y continuó— juro que siempre seré tu espada y tu escudo, juro que en mi encontrarás un ciervo fiel y que mi corazón... —entonces se detuvo, la luz entre sus manos había comenzado a cambiar de color, se estaba tornando oscura, pero Lila pareció no notarlo— y que mi corazón... —repitió pero las palabras no acudían a su boca, entonces Lila miró sus manos como si apenas se percatara de que entre sus manos y la de Harry algo había comenzado a brillar— ¡Y juro por el poder del sol que mi corazón te será leal y nunca te traicionará! —entonces la luz negra se apagó de repente y una ligera briza le alborotó el cabello.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —preguntó la chica apartando sus manos— Con mamá y papá no ha ocurrido. —Se frotó las manos incómoda, Harry también lo había sentido, su juramento, algo había salido mal y él sabía perfectamente bien que había sido.

—¿De qué hablas? —Mintió e intentó sonreír— Debes sentirte nerviosa pero debes tranquilizarte, Lila, solo faltan un par de horas para que te cases.

—Si... si, tienes razón —respondió recuperando su sonrisa— es solo que se sintió como... bueno, ya no importa.

—Bueno, ahora debo marcharme para que termines de arreglarte.

—¿Podrías decirle a mamá que venga si la encuentras?

—Por supuesto— respondió besando su frente y salió de ahí.

Una vez que se encontró solo en el pasillo comenzó a sentir que el pánico se apoderaba de él, caminó apresuradamente mientras la alfombra color canela amortiguaba sus torpes pasos hasta la biblioteca. Una vez frente a la puerta se aseguró de que nadie estuviera viéndolo entrar y una vez dentro cerró con seguro. Caminó frente a la puerta alrededor de cinco minutos, tratando de hacer memoria y de encontrar algo que le dijera que lo que había hecho no estaba mal, sin embargo sabía que era inútil, que algo malo iba a ocurrir y todo había sido culpa de su juramento, aquel que había memorizado y al que no había tomado demasiada importancia hasta que ocurrió y entonces recordó que él, como heredero del sol no solo había hecho un juramento mágico de verdad, sino que además lo había roto casi de inmediato, pues su corazón ya había traicionado a Lila, mucho tiempo atrás y todo por Draco Malfoy.

Caminó entre las estanterías tratando de hacer memoria, Dumbledore le había hablado sobre aquello durante su educación en el extranjero y ahora de verdad todo cobraba sentido. Recordaba haber escuchado del viejo profesor alguna advertencia sobre jurar bajo el nombre del sol, le había dicho que a menos de saber que cumpliría su palabra no debía hacerlo pues estaría obligado a cumplir o a atenerse a las consecuencias. Porque, aunque sus padres juraran por el sol, ellos no corrían peligro, no eran herederos mágicos del astro, pero Harry era otro caso. Suponía que sus padres le habían hecho jurar de aquella manera pensando que lo haría con voluntad de corazón, dando por hecho que para Harry no había cosa más importante que Lila y se habían equivocado.

Tomó varios libros y con bastante prisa las colocó sobre una de las mesitas, le urgía saber qué consecuencias tendría el haber hecho un juramento que de antemano era insostenible y rogó a los dioses que el castigo recayera únicamente sobre él y no sobre su hermana, pues jamás se perdonaría si algo le sucediera. Pero no halló en ningún libro nada de lo que estaba buscando, había poca o ninguna información sobre juramentos mágicos de aquel tipo y en ese momento odió tanto que Dumbledore se encontrara al otro lado del mar que quiso arrancarse el cabello de frustración.

Caminó nuevamente de un lado a otro frente a su mesa, intentando tranquilizarse, diciéndose a sí mismo que el castigo no podía ser tan malo, la mayoría de su juramento había sido de corazón y la parte de la traición solo había sido una pequeña parte y además no volvería a hacerlo ¿aquello debía estar bien, no? Tal vez simplemente enfermaría unos días, tal vez perdería parte de sus poderes por haberlos hecho jurar en vano, tal vez sus tierras entrarían en escasez por un tiempo, pero nada que no tuviera solución, sí, tal vez no había sido tan malo, tal vez solo estaba siendo paranoico. Pero la verdad era que esa luz negra no le había traído mucha tranquilidad.

Devolvió cada libro a su lugar y tomando un poco más de aire salió de la biblioteca, aún se sentía ansioso, pero aunque lo disimuló lo mejor que pudo, su angustia era grande. Se cruzó con algunos sirvientes e invitados a los que saludó cortésmente, encontró a su madre y le dijo que Lila la requería en su alcoba, finalmente logró salir de palacio y esconderse en una de las zonas desiertas del jardín, donde la luz del sol le hizo sentir mucho más tranquilo. Respiró la brisa y se sentó en una banquita de piedra gris mientras cerraba los ojos.

—¿No deberías estar ayudando con los preparativos, Potter? —Entonces una voz le hizo sobresaltarse y abrir los ojos, frente a él estaba Severus Snape.

—Yo... ya he hecho mi parte —respondió ignorando su tono mordaz, demasiado preocupado por otras cosas. Entonces miró al hombre alzar una ceja y tuvo una idea, Snape sabía muchas cosas sobre magia, tal vez podría ayudarle —Tengo una pregunta que hacerle —él solo respondió inclinando la cabeza de manera suspicaz. —¿Qué pasaría si yo hago un juramento usando el nombre del sol y este resultara... más o menos falso?

—¿Más o menos? Un juramento debe ser real o no, así de sencillo —Harry se removió incómodo en su asiento.

—Bien, pues, en caso de que sea falso.

—Eso depende de a quién le hayas hecho el juramento ¿se lo hiciste a alguien que querías?

—¿Qué le hace creer que ya lo hice?

—Eres igual de inútil que tu padre para ocultar cosas —Harry bufó irritado— ¿entonces?

—Sí, lo hice, a alguien que quería.

—¿A alguien de tu familia? —Harry cerró los ojos con frustración.

—Sí —El hombre le miró por largos segundos que se le hicieron eternos y respondió.

—La muerte.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó sin aire.

—El castigo por traicionar a alguien con quien compartes lazos de sangre es la muerte, pero no la tuya Potter, no, eso sería demasiado fácil. De alguien que ames con intensidad, generalmente es la persona a la que has hecho el juramento —Harry frunció el rostro en un gesto de desesperación.

—¿Y qué puedo hacer? —Dijo con su voz a punto de quebrarse, entonces Snape suspiró cansado. 

—Un acto de traición a alguien que amas solo puede ser burlado por un acto de amor verdadero proveniente de alguien que ella ame.

—Draco... —Dijo en voz baja, casi solo para él.

—Probablemente.

—¿Pero cuándo?

—¿Cuánto tiempo tiene que hiciste el juramento?

—No lo sé, un par de horas.

—Entonces no debe tardar —Harry se puso de pie y sonrió, estrujándole la mano exclamó.

—¡Gracias Severus! ¡Mamá tenía razón, si puedes ser amable! —Y salió corriendo de ahí en busca de Malfoy.

Se adentró al castillo una vez más encontrándolo prácticamente vacío, recorrió cada pasillo, cada habitación y preguntó a cada persona que se encontró hasta que decidió volver al jardín donde le dijeron que tanto Lila como Draco se encontraban en la iglesia ajustando los últimos detalles. Corrió como alma que lleva el diablo atravesando los terrenos hasta llegar a la iglesia de mármol, cristal y madera que habían levantado. Sabía que se estaba ensuciando los zapatos, que se estaba despeinando y que seguramente ante los ojos de algún aristócrata que se encontrara ahí luciría realmente desagradable, actuando de aquella manera tan poco serena, pero no le importaba en absoluto, había puesto a su hermanita en peligro y aunque no lo había hecho a propósito, sí que era su responsabilidad ponerla a salvo.

Lo primero que divisó al acercarse fue a su padre junto a su madre charlando con los Malfoy de manera tranquila. Ni si quiera se molestó en saludar o en hacer otra cosa, simplemente se frenó en seco y dijo:

—¿Dónde está Draco? Necesito hablar con él —Notó la mirada de extrañada de su padre, la mirada de descontento de Lucius Malfoy al escucharlo hablar entre jadeos y finalmente la mirada que Lily y Narcissa intercambiaron y entonces supo que había sido un error, que ellas no lo dejarían verlo antes de la boda por miedo a que hiciera una tontería —es importante— agregó al ver que nadie le daba razón. No podía decir nada, eso implicaría decir en voz alta que había traicionado a su hermana acostándose con su prometido, y no iba a hacerlo.

—Está dentro —respondió James— pero está ocupado recibiendo instrucciones del sacerdote, ni él ni Lila pueden recibirte.

Harry suspiró frustrado mirando hacia la iglesia donde la enrome puerta de madera tallada permanecía cerrada. Caminó alrededor de la estructura esperando poder ver lo que pasaba a dentro pese a las malas miradas de los Malfoy y de algunos de los más importantes invitados que comenzaban a congregarse, pues el atardecer llegaría pronto y la ceremonia estaba por comenzar. Estaba seguro de que si algo ocurría en ese mismo instante Draco estaría allí para auxiliar a su hermana, pero los nervios no le permitían quedarse en un solo sitio, así que, simplemente se dedicó a balancearse sobre sus talones hasta que las puertas se abrieron y todos comenzaron a pasar. Harry estuvo a punto de dar un paso cuando una mano le detuvo, sujetándole por el brazo.

—No hagas nada tonto Harry —le advirtió su madre— ese chico no es para ti —no lo estaba regañando, le miraba con simpatía y dulzura, pero Harry ya no estaba pensando en robarse al novio.

Dentro la decoración era de un blanco puro acompañado con dorado que hacía que los invitados con sus trajes coloridos resaltaran de sobremanera. Harry tomó su asiento al frente de la iglesia, muy cerca del altar y fue entonces cuando sus ojos se toparon con Draco quién, mirando hacia los invitados mantenía un semblante pacífico y seguro. No lo había visto en todo el día por lo que cuando se tomó el tiempo de admirarlo, se encontró con que su corazón bailaba nervioso en su pecho, impactado por la belleza que desprendía; su alto, delgado y musculado cuerpo estaba enfundado en un extravagante traje color verde botella y era adornado con bordados y ornamentos de plata pura, su fino cabello, ahora corto, estaba delicadamente peinado hacia un lado y hacia atrás, dejando al descubierto sus preciosas, afiladas y varoniles facciones. Se firme mirando hacia la puerta por donde Lila entraría en un momento en compañía de su padre y Harry casi podía jurar que a pesar de la mediana distancia que los separaba, podía oler la loción que Draco se había colocado.

Y allí estaba, de nuevo la aplastante realidad de lo que había sido y que no sería más, miró al rubio y supo que su hermana estaba en buenas manos, que si algo malo ocurría Draco la salvaría y, aunque una pizca de celos se instaló en su pecho, también un golpe de alivio, haciéndolo sentir contrariado y a la vez resignado; las dos personas que más amaba estaban a punto de unirse en matrimonio y serían felices, muy felices. Cerró los ojos y esperó. 


	13. El reclamo de los dioses.

La ceremonia comenzó pero Harry no estaba prestando nada de atención, el dolor que se había instalado a su pecho solo se comparaba con la despedida que él y Draco habían tenido después de hacer el amor. Miraba al sacerdote mover los labios, diciendo su letanía, pero para él no había sonido alguno, más que el de su propio corazón corriendo desbordado de tanta tristeza, por que aceptar los hechos era completamente ajeno al dolor, aceptar que pasaría no disminuía el sufrimiento. Miraba todo en cámara lenta, la luz avanzando por las ventanas, la gente removiéndose en las bancas de maderas, las veces que Lila volteaba a ver a Draco con ilusión, sonriéndole ampliamente, y éste correspondiéndole. El corazón se le hacía pequeño dentro del pecho, haciéndolo sentir sofocado como nunca, no podía controlar sus sentimientos, no podía controlar el sufrimiento, el dolor y la envidia que nació en él y que obscureció su mente, se sentía tan desdichado que pensó que podía morir.

Lila, su hermosa y dulce Lila, aquella a quién había protegido desde su nacimiento se estaba llevando de una vez por todas aquello que él más que nadie había amado y sin embargo no podía odiarla, ella no sabía nada y se veía tan, tan feliz. Deseó salir corriendo, pero la mano de su madre sobre la suya le impedía moverse ni un poco, era increíble que nada le hubiera preparado para aquel momento, para el momento en que Draco desposaría a su hermanita. Entonces el sacerdote se dirigió a Lila y le preguntó:

—Lila Lily Potter Evans ¿aceptas a Draco Lucius Malfoy como tu legítimo esposo? —Entonces Lila miró por sobre el hombro del sacerdote y le miró directamente a los ojos, como si quisiera decirle algo y entonces Harry la vio mover los labios en un ligero _"lo siento, te quiero"_ y respondió:

—Sí, acepto —Harry se quedó estático, no sabiendo que hacer, su hermana sabía sobre sus sentimientos, ella siempre había sabido.

No le sorprendió, Lila siempre había sido muy inteligente y observadora, lo que si le sorprendió fue la manera en que había fingido no saberlo y Harry se preguntó si había estado al tanto de todo o solamente pensaba que estaba enamorado de su prometido sin que este le correspondiera. Y Harry supo que de entre los dos, al manos no había sido el único egoísta, Lila había sido paciente, nunca le reprochó nada a sabiendas que al final obtendría que lo que quería, decidió no pelear con él, simplemente había permanecido silenciosa y discreta. Una lágrima escurrió por su rostro, bien, había perdido, quería decirse que no importaba, pero importaba y mucho, de entre los dos Lila había sido mejor, mucho mejor; le dejó disfrutar con Draco un poco de tiempo a sabiendas de la situación, le dejó disfrutar de lo que tenían y aun así le había pedido disculpas al aceptar ser su esposa. La tierra comenzó a temblar ligeramente, sabía que estaba perdiendo el control pero no le importó en lo más mínimo.

No fue consciente de que se había sumergido una vez más en su mundo hasta que Draco le miró llorar y afligido sus grises ojos se empañaron ligeramente. El verde y el plata chocaron por un largo instante en que el tiempo se detuvo por completo, Harry quería gritar que no lo hiciera, que por el amor de dios no le hiciera aquello, que podía hacerlo feliz, pero ya había traicionado a su hermana una vez y no iba a hacerlo de nuevo, así que simplemente se dedicó a llorar y llorar, empapando su moreno rostro de amargas y saldas lágrimas. Entonces Malfoy cerró los ojos, juntó las manos y se las frotó, ansioso y Harry supo que estaba dudando. Su madre le sujetaba aún, preocupada por su manera de llorar, la cual no era de felicidad en comparación con las otras señoras sentadas a sus espaldas.

El rubio lo miró de nuevo por sobre el hombro del sacerdote, luego miró a Lila quién permanecía paciente, como si su prometido no estuviese tomándose su tiempo para responder la pregunta que el sacerdote había hecho y que Harry ni siquiera había escuchado, luego el rubio miró a sus padres quiénes parecían molestos por su silencio y finalmente dijo:

—Sí, acepto.

Entonces todo pasó demasiado rápido, las cortinas de la iglesia se prendieron en llamas, incendiando todo el lugar de una manera sobrenatural, pero Harry no se percataba de nada, le zumbaban los oídios y todo lo que escuchaba dentro de su cabeza era ese " _sí, acepto_ " en boca de Draco Malfoy que lo había dejado completamente moribundo de amor. Por su mente pasaron un montón de recuerdos de manera desordenada, se veía a sí mismo y a Lila jugando de pequeños por los jardines del palacio, pasando tardes en la plaza con Ron, Hermione, Luna y Ginny, se veía a si mismo, el día en que conoció a Draco Malfoy, cuando le besó por primera vez, cuando se amaron en aquella noche fría de invierno y era como si todos esos recuerdos se quemaran y se volvieran cenizas, bloqueándolo por completo.

Fue la voz de su madre la que lo trajo a la realidad, diciendo su nombre y zarandeándolo para traerlo de vuelta, el dolor seguía allí, pero ahora podía escuchar gritos y podía sentir el humo colarse a sus pulmones, olía a quemado.

—Harry, Harry... —Le decía ella llorando desesperadamente— Harry, por favor, tienes que detenerlo, Lila y Draco siguen dentro.

Alzó la vista, se sentía mareado y lo que encontró le horrorizó. La iglesia estaba en llamas. Salió de su estupor obligándose a sí mismo a poner la cabeza en su lugar. A su alrededor solo habían gritos, llantos y pánico, no entendía nada, su madre le rogaba que lo detuviera, su padre gritaba instrucciones a los sirvientes, Narcissa abrazaba angustiada a su marido, mientras Snape a su lado lucía genuinamente preocupado, por primera vez. Miró la estructura frente a él, sin saber exactamente que hacer; la iglesia estaba completamente envuelta en llamas y era tanto así que se mezclaban con el atardecer en el horizonte. Su mente intentaba procesar las palabras de Lily, pero aterrado como se encontraba del fuego le era imposible ¿él lo había causado? ¿Se había salido de control nuevamente?

Se puso de pie, el cuerpo le pesaba y sus piernas amenazaban con dejarlo caer sobre el césped, sin embargo puso todas sus fuerzas en ello y finalmente lo logró. Miró sus manos de manera temblorosa, mientras intentaba respirar, no necesitaba entrar en pánico, necesitaba salvar a su hermanita, su amada hermanita, necesitaba sacar de ahí a Draco el amor de su vida. Miró a su madre quién mucho más tranquila lo sujetó de los hombros, no le culpaba, simplemente le pedía que hiciera algo, lo que fuera. Avanzó lo más rápido que pudo hasta la iglesia, entonces extendió las manos hacia el fuego y de repente cayó en cuenta de que estaba a punto de revelar el secreto de su herencia mágica, por primera vez le mostraría al mundo lo que podía hacer.

Cerró los ojos, pensando en que al verlo dominar el fuego, los Malfoy no tardarían en comprender que había sido él el causante del incendio y seguramente exigirían su cabeza, pero aquello no le importaba, solo quería salvarlos, necesitaba hacerlo. Separó los dedos de su mano y se concentró lo mejor que pudo, pero entonces algo ocurrió, la herencia del sol no acudió a él, y se sintió repentinamente vacío, como si le hubiesen arrancado una mano. Lo intentó una vez y otra más, pero nada ocurrió. Aterrado miró a sus padres quienes tampoco entendían lo que estaba ocurriendo, vio pasar a Ron con algunos de los guardias, sujetando baldes de agua e intentando apagar el incendio. Fue entonces que soltó una risita de alivio ¿cómo había podido ser tan torpe y olvidarlo? , Draco podía apagar el fuego sin problemas, o abrirse paso entre las llamas.

—Todo va a estar bien —dijo a sus padres, sonriente— yo... no sé por qué no puedo pero, —miró sus manos— pero Draco es el heredero de la luna sus elementos contrarrestan los míos, van a salir sin problemas.

Entonces un furiosos Lucius Malfoy se acercó hasta él, sujetándolo por las solapas del saco con fuerza, mirándolo como si fuese capaz de asesinarlo ahí mismo, frente a todos.

—¡Fuiste tú! —le culpó luego miró a los Potter — ¡¿Querían venganza de lo que nuestro heredero le hizo al último heredero del sol?!

—Por favor, Lucius... —intentó tranquilizarlo James.

—¡Tú hijo! ¡Tú hijo hizo esto! ¡Por su culpa Draco..!

—¿Pero es que acaso no se da cuenta? ¡Draco va a estar bien! —Intervino Harry, sin molestarse en zafarse del agarre del hombre —¡Draco puede usar el elemento agua o viento para salir!

—¿Cómo es que...? —estuvo a punto de preguntar el señor Malfoy, pero como si se hubiera dado cuenta a penas soltó a Harry y miró hacia la estructura. Entonces Narcissa dijo:

—Draco ya no posee la bendición de la luna... —su voz estaba quebrada por el llanto— mi hijo no va a poder salir de ahí porque no posee más los poderes de la luna —la mujer ya no guardaba la compostura, simplemente se había limitado a llorar de rodillas, mirando hacia la iglesia. —mi hijo renunció a sus poderes por ti, para salvarte la vida cuando estuviste a punto de morir —Harry sintió que la vida se le iba.

—¿Lo sabías? —le preguntó el moreno a su propia madre— ¡¿Lo sabías!?

No dejó que le respondiera, su mirada culpable le dijo todo, entonces simplemente hecho a correr hacia el edificio en llamas dejando atrás las súplicas de sus padres para que no hiciera nada arriesgado. Uno de los cristales de las ventanas explotó cuando se acercó lo suficiente, enterrándole algunos cristales en el rostro y el cuerpo, pero dándole una manera de entrar en busca de Lila y de Draco. Trepó con cuidado, hasta que estuvo dentro, se había quemado las manos con el metal caliente del marco de la ventana pero en ese momento sentía todo menos dolor.

Intentó manipular el elemento fuego una vez más pero era como si el sol le hubiese abandonado, y tal vez así era, los dioses se habían cansado de sus actitudes egoístas y de las traiciones entre hermanos y no solo le habían castigado poniendo en peligro a las dos personas que más quería si no arrebatándole la única herramienta que tenía para poder salvarlas. Recorrió las filas de banquillos en llamas, esquivando el fuego mientras cubría su rostro con el pañuelo que antes descansaba en el bolcillo de su saco. Era imposible ver algo a través del humo, quería dejarse guiar por su oído pero ni Lila, ni Draco gritaban por auxilio.

Una de las vigas calló del techo, casi aplastándolo, el fuego en el que estaba envuelta le prendió el saco y tuvo que quitárselo de inmediato, la angustia que sentía no se comparaba con nada, pero su determinación a encontrarlos y sacarlos de ahí era mayor, así que retomando su camino se animó a comenzar a llamarlos entre gritos y toses leves causadas por el humo. La iglesia se estaba derrumbando; sus partes caían del techo con premura, las ventanas de cristal explotaban una tras otra, los objetos se consumían y él sentía que se desmayaría por la falta de oxígeno.

Pasó por el cuerpo de un hombre al que reconoció como Vincent, un amigo de Malfoy y aunque sintió pena por él no detuvo su andar hasta que por fin divisó a su hermana y a Draco, abrazados hasta el fondo de la iglesia, la puerta trasera —aquella que su hermana había usado para salir y luego entrar por la principal cuando inició la ceremonia— estaba bloqueada por trozos de techo y un candelabro de cristal que se derretía lentamente. Se dio cuenta que Lila se había quitado el vestido que yacía consumido lejos de ellos y que si no habían logrado salir era porque una enorme viga se los impedía.

—¡Draco! —gritó —¡Draco, tienes que ponerte de pie y ayudarme con esto! —Como si fuera un rayo de luz en medio de la oscuridad, el rubio reaccionó, poniéndose de píe y acercándose hasta donde Harry y sin decir nada le ayudó a retirar el obstáculo.

Harry no esperó a que Draco trajeara a su hermana que parecía inconsciente, vistiendo solamente un camisón y la chaqueta del rubio, él mismo fui hasta ella y la tomó entre sus brazos para comenzar a salir de aquel lugar. El camino de regreso se le estaba haciendo más largo que el de ida, y cuando finalmente llegó a la ventana por la que había entrado, se dio cuenta de que estaba bloqueada, al igual que la puerta principal.

—Tiene que haber una manera —dijo Harry mirando desesperado por todas partes.

—¡Por allí! —exclamó el rubio señalando una ventana redonda en lo alto de la iglesia— trepemos por esos maderos.

No lo discutieron dos veces, Harry colocó a Lila a su espalda y comenzó a trepar la viga de madera y los trozos de techo que les daban acceso a la pequeña e intacta ventana. El peso extra de su hermana le estaba dificultando las cosas, pero aferrándose con uñas y dientes finalmente llegó hasta la ventana por donde comenzó a gritar por ayuda. Los guardias del castillo se apresuraron colocarse debajo con una manta y Harry dejó caer a Lila sana y salva, entonces se dio la vuelta y dijo.

—Draco, tu turno.

Pero Draco no estaba detrás de él, el rubio aún se encontraba subiendo la viga con cuidado y fue que Harry se percató de que tenía una enorme quemadura en la pierna, cosa que le restaba movilidad. Observó su rostro sudado y enrojecido, lleno de manchas negras causadas por el humo, intentó descender para ayudarlo pero los escombros temblaron, haciéndolo temer agregar peso extra y entonces todo terminara por caerse y Draco quedara atrapado entre los escombros. Así que se limitó a estirar la mano lo más que pudo, sujetándose del marco de la ventana y le dijo.

—¡Vamos Draco! sólo un poco más —pero en el rostro del rubio se veía el trabajo que le costaba— ¡Sólo un poco más y yo te sujetaré! ¡Vamos! ¡Sólo un poco más, Draco, solo un poco más! —Entonces la estructura tembló, amenazado con venirse abajo por completo y Harry entró en pánico. Los ojos de Draco reflejaban la misma emoción. —¡Más rápido! ¡Más rápido! —le suplicaba al rubio pero sabía que le era imposible. Se estiró más, mucho más, hasta que las yemas de sus dedos tocaron las del rubio.

Draco se estiró todo lo que pudo, pero otro temblor le hizo bajar la mano y aferrarse a la viga, entonces levantó el rostro, sus grises ojos suplicaban por la salvación. El edificio se sacudió una vez más y entonces Draco le dijo:

—Te amo, Harry, lo siento mucho.

Y la estructura inestable de escombros se fue abajo, Harry se quedó colgado de la ventana, con la mano extendida y con el rostro desencajado por lo que acababa de suceder; Draco había caído directo al fuego, no había podido tomar su mano, le había dejado morir.

—¡Draco! —Gritó con desesperación, buscándolo entre los escombros, buscando la más mínima señal de vida. —¡Draco! —volvió a gritar sollozando, asimilando la verdad, Draco Malfoy no saldría de allí.

Entonces, sentado sobre la ventana la iglesia volvió a sacudirse y él calló hacia atrás, siendo atrapado por los guardias de la misma manera que su hermana, justo antes de que la estructura cayera por completo, víctima de aquel terrible incendio que él había ocasionado. Se quedó tendido en el suelo mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro, pensaba que no podía ser verdad, que Draco no podía haber muerto de aquella manera tan horrible, pero había ocurrido, lo había dejado caer, no había podido sujetar su mano, él le había asesinado.

Escuchó pasos a su alrededor, pero ni así hizo algo por levantarse, al menos hasta que sintió un tirón en su cabello, obligándolo a colocarse de rodillas. Abrió los ojos por fin, encontrándose rodeado de guardas, que lo defendían de un furioso Lucius. Miró a un lado, Lila estaba en el suelo, entre los brazos de sus sollozantes padres, una mirada de su papá fue suficiente para que entendiera que estaba muerta. Al final no había podido salvarlos, a ninguno, al final los había perdido a los dos. Comprendió entonces que habría preferido mil veces verlos casados, juntos y felices, rodeados de niños de ojos grises y cabellos de fuego. Una lágrima más se escurrió por su rostro. Que egoísta había sido dejándose llevar por sus propios sentimientos que, aunque fueran de amor no eran benignos, él les había matado y no solo por haber causado el incendio, si no por no haber aceptado de verdad desde el principio que las cosas podían terminar mal si no dejaba de desear tanto al prometido de su Lila; había jurado amarlos a ambos y a los dos les había causado un daño irreversible que no hubiera sucedido si desde el principio no hubiera insistido a Draco que estaba bien estar juntos.

Entonces levantó la vista, Ron se encontraba entre él y Lucius, se puso completamente de pie y dijo:

—Está bien Ron —Caminó apartando a su amigo del medio y plantándose frente al monarca Malfoy dijo— Acepto el filo de su espada como el pago de mi error, como el pago justo de una deuda, por lo que tiene usted el perdón real y nadie le condenará por sus acciones —Había memorizado aquella frase como parte de su educación real, pero nunca creyó que la utilizaría de verdad. —Los dioses reclaman justicia para estas vidas inocentes y tú serás la mano ejecutora.

Se plantó de rodillas frente al hombre nuevamente y le vio desenvainar la espada con la que se suponía bendeciría a su hijo al terminar la ceremonia matrimonial, cediéndole sus tierras, cosa que nunca ocurrió por culpa suya. Lo último que vio fue el filo dirigirse directamente a su cuello y lo último que escuchó fue la voz de su madre gritando su nombre.


	14. Tú. Epílogo.

Draco se escondió detrás de un armario de tres patas, completamente desarmado, por Potter, una vez más. Se sentía agotado, no creía poder seguir con aquello ni un segundo más, había dado pelea, había hecho todo lo que había estado en sus manos para entregar a Potter al señor tenebroso, pero una vez más había perdido ante él y no creía ser capaz de levantarse de nuevo. Extrañamente perder ante el héroe no le había causado el desagrado que comúnmente le causaba perder ante cualquiera, sentía que aunque sus intenciones habían sido ser un buen mortífago, por el bien de sus padres y para poder salvar su propia vida, el que Potter saliera victorioso era lo mejor que podía sucederle al mundo, que sus planes se vieran arruinados una vez más por aquel insufrible muchacho de cabellos desastrosos jamás le había traído tanto alivio. Era como que tenía la excusa perfecta, él lo había intentado y no había funcionado, aquello ya no era su culpa ciertamente, si no de Potter y tal vez, Voldemort estaría complacido con su "lealtad" y tal vez dejaría de torturar a su padre a _crucios_ o dejaría de castigar a su madre en el calabozo sin comer por días, tal vez dejaría de amenazarlo con aquella horrible serpiente por la que había desarrollado una fobia terrible, tal vez su familia no recuperaría el respeto del pasado, pero podría reducir su sufrimiento.

Cerró los ojos con frustración, joder cuan cansado estaba de fingir que estaba en el bando correcto, cuan cansado estaba de tener que soportar las torturas y las amenazas de muerte, cuan cansado estaba de perseguir a Potter como lo había hecho desde que se conocieron. Que se quedara con la victoria, que se quedara con el reconocimiento del mundo entero, él ya estaba cansado de siempre competir. Escuchó más ruido de batalla, estaba seguro de que Vincent seguía en lo suyo, con la cabeza demasiado lavada por los discursos de Voldemort como para darse cuenta de la realidad que Draco había entendido hacía mucho; con el Lord al poder no serían libres como él había prometido, siempre serían sus esclavos, sus sirvientes. Draco pensaba que era una lástima que sus padres se hubieran dado cuenta de la realidad demasiado tarde, pensaba que, de haber elegido diferente ahora podrían estar a salvo, lejos de aquella locura, pero estaban hasta el cuello en aquella situación y no había nada que él hubiera podido hacer, demasiado ingenuo, dejándose influenciar por sus padres.

El sonido de una explosión le hizo cerrar los ojos con más fuerza y abrazarse a sí mismo, cobarde, como siempre había sido, todo lo contrario a Potter que sin pensarlo dos veces se arrojaba al peligro y salvaba a cuanta persona se le atravesaba, Draco pensaba que en su vida pasada debió haber dejado morir a alguien muy importante y que en ésta vida trataba de recompensarlo salvando a cuanto podía... o tal vez era que su gen de idiota Gryffindor el que no le permitía ignorar a alguien en apuros, incluyéndolo. Le parecía interesante la forma en que ambos parecían atraerse a pesar de su palpable rivalidad, le parecía sumamente curioso que sin importar las circunstancias siempre estaban involucrados el uno con el otro, como si inconscientemente se buscaran, se encontraran y entonces, como no sabían manejar aquella extraña atracción simplemente decidían pelear.

Debía admitir que de los dos, era él el que peor lo sobrellevaba, porque Potter le hacía sentir cosas que le asustaban y como él era un completo cobarde, rehuía de ellas, y asustado como estaba siempre se ponía a la defensiva y aquello terminaba en una serie de maleficios y golpes por los pasillos; el odio era más fácil de manejar que cualquier otra cosa opuesta a la que no le iba a dar nombre porque no valía la pena. Pelear era más fácil, burlarse era más fácil, insultar era más fácil, siempre que lo hacía Potter le dedicaba una mirada que no le daba a nadie más y era satisfactorio ver sus ojos verdes prendidos en furia e impotencia, él y solo él podía causar que el pelinegro perdiera los estribos, solo él podía robarse su atención con una risa socarrona, él y solo él podía ser el rival de Harry Potter, aunque en el fondo, muy en el fondo, deseaba que le mirara de otra manera, de la misma manera en la que miraba a Ginevra Weasley.

¿Por qué estaba teniendo un momento de reflexión sobre su vida y Harry Potter cuando había una guerra librándose fuera del castillo, cuando sus padres estaban atados a Voldemort seguramente preguntándose si estaría bien, cuando Vincent se encontraba completamente solo peleando contra el trío dorado? Bueno, no lo sabía, pensaba que ahora que pronto sería el final debía poner las cosas en claro; si ganaba Potter estaba perdido, el ministerio jamás perdonaría a sus padres, jamás lo perdonarían a él y si ganaba Voldemort le esperaban años de tortura por la incompetencia de su familia, años de una esclavitud que se habían ganado a pulso, sirviendo a un mestizo loco y enfermo de poder, simplemente no había escapatoria para él.

Pensó en ponerse de pie y pedir una tregua, pensó en ponerse de pie y ofrecerle su ayuda el héroe para ayudarlo a hacer lo que se supone que había ido a hacer a la sala de los menesteres, luego pensó que si al final Potter moría Voldemort podría ver aquel momento en su mente y entonces decidió seguir oculto detrás de aquel armario de madera, suficiente había tenido con la tortura que había recibido por haberse negado a reconocer al cuatro ojos en su mansión. Pensó que simplemente podía tomar a Gregory y salir discretamente de la sala antes de que todo se complicara pero nuevamente pensó en Voldemort y en como su cobardía sería castigada y volvió a quedarse en su lugar. Y se sentía sumamente contrariado, estaba con los malos pero no lo estaba de verdad, quería estar con los buenos pero no podía, su instinto de auto preservación Slytherin era demasiado fuerte, aunque cualquier otra persona le hubiese llamado simple y llana cobardía.

Entonces escuchó que Granger llamaba a Potter y luego escuchó la voz de Vincent maldiciendo a Weasley, pero lo que realmente le hizo reaccionar fue la intensa luz anaranjada que avanzaba hacia ellos y entonces comprendió que Crabbe había hecho una estupidez, el imbécil había conjurado fuego maldito, un encantamiento que jamás había podido controlar por sí mismo. El pánico le invadió de inmediato, el fuego en grandes cantidades siempre le había hecho sentir temeroso e inseguro, y las bestias que se levantaban frente a él, amenazando con devorarlo solo lo hacían sentir impotente, tanto que las piernas le temblaban, el fuego no le gustaba, detestaba el fuego, necesitaba que alguien se deshiciera de el o se lo tragarían por completo.

Escuchó a Potter intentar usar el encantamiento _aguamenti_ pero era obvio que aquello no funcionaría, las llamas cada vez estaban más cerca y él no había podido más que ponerse de pie y caminar hasta el cuerpo de su inconsciente amigo. No fue hasta que alguien —no prestó atención en quién— gritó que debían correr que su cerebro volvió a activarse y su cuerpo hizo todo lo posible por mantenerlo con vida, como había estado haciendo los últimos meses. Tomó a Greg, sin importarle su peso y comenzó a arrastrarlo lo más rápido que podía, intentando solo mirar al frente, temeroso de que, de volver la vista atrás y ver las inmensas llamas, su cerebro volviera a bloquearse y entonces no pudiera seguir avanzando. Vio a Vincent adelantarlos a todos, él iba hasta atrás, Potter, Granger y Weasley pronto se perdieron de su vista y entonces se quedó solo.

Maldijo a Vincent por ser un estúpido y lamentó mucho no tener una varita con la cual reanimar a Greg. Miró a todas partes pero la temperatura elevándose y el humo asfixiándolo pronto comenzaron a nublarle la mente, por lo que, en vez de buscar la puerta de salida y seguido por aquellas quimeras de fuego, simplemente optó por tomar a su amigo y trepar por una enorme pero inestable pila de pupitres que comenzaron a consumirse nada más estuvo a la mitad del camino. El fuego demoniaco era poderosos y era incontrolable para un mago tan torpe como Vincent. Sabía que moriría, sabía que moriría calcinado.

Desde donde estaba podía ver toda la sala, con sus pasillos ya consumidos en fuego y algunos pilares de cosas inservibles derrumbándose, destruidas por las llamas y aquel panorama le trajo un sabor de boca tan amargo que quiso vomitar, era como si estuviera atrapado en algún tipo de _deja_ _vú_ , uno que terminaba en tragedia y aquello le hizo sentir mucho más inquieto. Con manos sudorosas aferraba el cuerpo de su amigo, temeroso que de dejarlo caer, el humo ya no le permitía ver gran cosa y entonces cerró los ojos con fuerza, solo para que al abrirlos se encontrara que entre sus brazos no estaba Gregory Goyle, sino una jovencita de cabellos rojizos y piel pálida que le recordó un poco a la Weasley, vestía un camisón blanco y su cabello ahora despeinado, aún era los vestigios de un impresionante arreglo con pequeñas flores blancas. La mujer de no más de diecisiete años brillaba con un fantasma, pero Draco creía que era más como una visión.

Entonces la chica abrió los ojos, mostrándole unos familiares orbes avellana, lucía bastante cansada pero aun así estiró su mano hasta su rostro, muy lentamente, como si estuviese moribunda; aunque tal vez si lo estaba. Y Draco vio, vio un montón de cosas que cruzaron su mente como un torbellino de recuerdos que le pertenecían, no a él, sino a alguien que había sido. Se vio a si mismo junto a la mujer de cabellos de fuego, paseando por un hermosos jardín que no reconocía de ningún lado, en algún mundo que le era completamente ajeno, los vio riendo juntos, contarse un montón de cosas y compartir momentos felices, se vio a él junto a sus padres y reconoció a los Potter casi de inmediato; se vio a si mismo completamente enamorado de Harry, se vio a si mismo llorando de frustración porque nunca podrían estar juntos, se vio a si mismo besándole, haciéndole el amor y aquello, en vez de perturbarle le explicó muchas cosas que antes no había comprendido.

Soltó una pequeña lagrimita al llegar al final de la visión, él muriendo en medio de un incendio, Harry intentado salvarlo y no lográndolo, reflejando en su mirada un dolor que a su Potter jamás le había visto, demasiado fuerte como mostrarse débil ante él. Comenzó a sollozar de frustración, no creyendo que fuese a terminar de aquella manera una vez más, que fuese a morir calcinado de nuevo, como si con una vez los dioses no se hubieran dado por bien servidos, porque él sabía, estaba casi seguro que, si en otra vida Potter le amaba, en esta no y no iba a arriesgar su vida ni por él, ni por Vincent o Gregory.

Le pareció maravilloso poder presenciar una vida mucho más tranquila y sintió mucha pena por aquellos dos jóvenes que se habían amado y no había podido estar juntos, Draco pensaba que su rivalidad con Potter nacía principalmente de aquel final trágico, ambos se habían reconocido pero se habían alejado por miedo a terminar igual, era como... como en un cuento de hadas. Abrió los ojos sintiéndose completamente diferente, como si un sentimiento que había permanecido congelado en su interior por fin hubiese despertado y lo que sintió lo llenó de una manera tan profunda que casi fue doloroso, amar tanto que dolía. Era una lástima que aquella mujer no se hubiera aparecido antes, tal vez las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, tal vez hubiera podido tener algo con Potter, lo que en otra vida no. Tal vez aquello le hubiera salvado de Voldemort, de los mortífagos, de la oscuridad.

Para él era como haber abierto los ojos después de un largo sueño, un muy, muy largo sueño, porque lo que ahora sentía por Harry Potter era tan grande que no entendía como había podido mantenerlo guardado. Y sintió un poco de rabia, si tan solo lo hubiera reconocido desde el principio, aquel día en la tienda de túnicas y no en aquel momento, cuando estaba a punto de morir una vez más. Sentía que estaban destinados a ser, una cursilería completamente ilógica, pero tampoco hubiese imaginado que en su otra vida se había enamorado de aquel chiquillo flacucho y demás a primera vista. Y no había sido un amor así de un día, no, al parecer le había durado años.

Entre sus brazos vio que era Greg quien volvía a ser él, completamente inconsciente y se preguntó si la chica de ojos avellana había esperado precisamente aquel momento para revelarle la verdad porque sabía que era el final y pensaba que era buena idea hacerle _recordar_ o simplemente había sido casualidad. Él pensaba más bien que era lo primero, era más que obvio que cuando se trataba de Potter y de él nada estaba echado al aire, todo con ellos era predestinado; su rivalidad, la extraña atracción que los hacía enfrentarse, el que fuesen una constante en la vida del otro, el que fuesen tan opuestos, como el agua y el fuego y aun así tan perfectos el uno para el otro que quería darse de topes por no haberse dado cuenta antes.

Soltó una carcajada y luego un suspiro, los dioses debían estar muy enojados con él y la verdad no les culpaba, le habían dejado regresar, le habían puesto en el camino al amor de su vida y él había perdido el tiempo con riñas estúpidas y duelos a media noche. Al menos ahora entendía por qué había tenido aquella imperiosa necesidad de volverse amigo de Potter desde antes de que supiera quién era, aquel día en la tienda de túnicas. Se preguntó si Harry había rechazado su mano inconscientemente, asustado por haber sido él el causante de su muerte en aquella otra lejana vida. Pensaba que sí, pensaba que Harry debía estar asustado de volver a involucrarse con él, pues la última vez que lo había hecho habían terminado muertos y no solo eso, también había perdido a su hermana... Lila.

Tosió fuertemente, su cuerpo no iba a resistir mucho más la falta de oxígeno, pero pensó que era preferible morir asfixiado a morir por las llamas. Un escalofrío le recorrió cuando recordó la sensación de su piel abriéndose por las quemaduras, su muerte había sido lenta, había sufrido muchísimo y había pasado sus últimos segundos de vida deseando que la luna le perdonara el haber rechazado su herencia. Greg tosió un poco, pero no despertó, entonces Draco se acomodó sobre los pupitres, la torre se balanceó trayéndole a la mente aquel terrible momento en que la viga le había dejado caer justo cuando Potter había estado a punto de sostenerlo.

Entonces alzó la mirada, pidiendo perdón por todo lo que había hecho, en su vida anterior y en la que estaba viviendo y juró a los dioses que, si le dejaban salir de aquello, jamás volvería ser cobarde, jamás volvería a dejar que su "deber" se interpusiera en su camino a la felicidad, que no dejaría que nadie se interpusiera entre él y lo que era correcto. Le agradeció a la luna por haberle bendecido antes y le pidió perdón al sol por haber odiado su elemento, aferró más fuerte al único amigo que le quedaba y entonces gritó en busca de ayuda, aunque su voz más bien sonaba débil. _Por favor, por favor, prometo que haré las cosas bien, prometo que haré las cosas bien_. Rogaba hacia la nada.

Entonces divisó a través del humo una figura sobrevolando en escoba y grande fue su alegría al descubrir a Potter buscándolo entre las llamas. El moreno descendió cuando él grito una vez más que se encontraba ahí, intentó tomarlo de la mano sudorosa y una corriente eléctrica que denotaba reconocimiento le recorrió la espina dorsal, Harry jamás le había dado la mano. Pero aunque Potter hizo el intento, no logró levantarlos con el peso de Greg y Draco temió que aquello fuese a terminar mal una vez más. Entonces Granger y Weasley aparecieron también, tomaron a su amigo y se marcharon, haciéndolo sentir bastante más aliviado, antes no había podido hacer nada por Lila, pero estaba seguro de poder hacer algo por Gregory.

El movimiento que hicieron Weasley y Granger al llevarse a Goyle hizo que la torre se tambaleara peligrosamente, por lo que cuando estuvo a tomar la mano de Potter simplemente optó por bajar su mano y aferrarse al único objeto sólido bajo su cuerpo. Entonces alzó la mirada y se encontró con los verdes ojos de Potter mirándolo con pánico. La torre volvió a temblar y entonces Draco comenzó a asustarse de verdad, estiró la mano una vez más, pero Potter parecía haber entrado en trance, la torre se sacudió una vez más y entonces se derrumbó. Draco sintió como su cuerpo caía en cámara lenta, pensando en el gran circulo que era la vida, ahora volvía al mismo punto del que había salido y Harry no había podido hacer nada nuevamente. Entonces sintió un tirón en el brazo, Potter lo había sujetado y su rostro bañado en lágrimas le decían que algo había pasado, que tal vez, él también había recordado.

Con un hábil movimiento lo ayudó a subirse a la parte trasera de la escoba, Malfoy se aferró a su cintura con fuerza, escondiendo el rostro en su espalda, aspirando aquel aroma familiar que hacía siglos no disfrutaba. Pero Potter no fue directamente a la puerta, primero se aseguró de obtener de entre los escombros la diadema que le había visto buscar con desesperación en cuanto llegaron y cuando finalmente salieron y pudo respirar tranquilamente, se percató de que Vincent se había quedado atrapado, muerto por su propia mano.

Levantó la cabeza cuando terminó de toser, encontrándose con la mirada de Harry que aún no había dejado de llorar. Le vio ponerse de pie, dispuesto a acercarse hasta él, como si hubiera olvidado por un momento que no estaban solos, pero la voz de la sabelotodo le detuvo y Draco, nervioso como estaba, hasta se lo agradeció.

—¿Harry que es eso en tu mano?

Y pronto el trío se envolvió en una charla que Draco aprovechó para escabullirse, arrastrando a Goyle por los pasillos del colegio que amenazaban por caerse debido a las explosiones. Encontró un aula lo bastante alejada del alboroto y se adentró a ella, esperando a que su amigo despertara. Su cabeza estaba hecha un lío, apenas media hora atrás había estado a punto de entregar al amor de su vida al ser más ruin y peligroso del universo y aquello le hizo sentir enfermo y completamente sucio. Agradeció entonces que las cosas no salieran como él lo había planeado y decidió que había tomado una buena decisión al alejarse de Harry, ahora él estaba realmente ocupado siendo un héroe, así que... que simplemente debía esperar.

Pero la espera había sido más larga de lo que había imaginado, entre temblores, sonidos de explosión y gritos lejanos Draco comprendió que la batalla podría durar días y días, pero entonces todo se detuvo. Lo primero que pensó fue en sus padres y en si estarían muy preocupados por él, lo segundo era en que Harry _debía_ haber ganado aquella batalla contra Voldemort. Se puso de pie de la banca donde había estado descansado y con un Greg aún muy adormilado recorrió los pasillos del colegio hasta el gran comedor donde en el caminó encontró un montón de cuerpos de los hombres de Voldemort.

Entonces se detuvo de golpe, haciendo que su amigo lo mirara confundido. ¿Cómo iba a explicar sus repentinos sentimientos por Potter? ¿A caso sus padres le creerían si les dijera que estaban destinados a ser desde una vida pasada? Si Voldemort había perdido él... él tendría que comparecer ante el Wizengamot ¿Harry querría estar con un ex mortífago? Lo dudaba, él no era el mismo príncipe de la luna, siempre recto y justo, esa vida que estaba llevando era muy diferente a la anterior. Y entonces tuvo miedo, porque ese Harry no era el mismo que él había visto, y él no era el mismo tampoco, lo que le hizo preguntarse ¿serían aquellos sentimientos reales?

Avanzó lentamente, se encontró con un gran barullo a mitad del gran comedor y entonces lo vio, el cuerpo sin vida de Voldemort y justo en el otro extremo de la sala estaban sus padres, abrazados entre ellos, completamente aliviados de haber sido librados de aquel loco. Corrió hasta ellos y los abrazó fuertemente, aliviado de que al parecer sus padres decidieran no participar en aquella batalla y se encontraran completamente a salvo. Entonces se apartó de ellos y por sobre sus hombros vio a Harry, estaba con sus amigos, riendo aliviados a carcajadas, entonces Ginevra se acercó y le besó y Draco cerró los ojos recordando lo doloroso que era ver a alguien que amas en brazos de otra persona.

Pero las cosas no podían ser de otra manera, él lo sabía, las cosas no iban a cambiar solo porque un fantasma del pasado había venido a mostrarle que en otra vida Harry y él habían sido el uno para otro. La Weasley no iba a desaparecer, él no iba a dejar de ser un mortífago y los años de rivalidad tampoco iban a evaporarse; él no era el heredero de la luna y Harry no era el heredero del sol. Comprendió entonces que era inútil recordar cosas que él no había vivido, que era tonto pensar en una vida que no había sido la suya.

Resignado se mantuvo junto a sus padres, evitando mirar al centro del gran comedor, pensando en que habría preferido no recordar nada de aquella otra vida, pensando en que aquel sentimiento que se había mantenido oculto muy dentro de él estaba mejor ahí, en aquella caja, lejos, en un lugar donde no le causara dolor al darse cuenta de la realidad, una donde él era Draco Malfoy, Slytherin, mortífago y probablemente futuro prisionero de Azkaban, donde él era Harry Potter, Gryffindor, héroe del mundo mágico, el próximo jefe de aurores posiblemente.

Entonces, notó que la gente había dejado de celebrar y miró nuevamente hacia el centro del gran comedor, Harry le miraba intensamente y él se sintió avergonzado de no haber sido diferente, de no haber sido un poco más como en su vida anterior. El moreno apartó a sus amigos y comenzó a caminar hacia él y Draco creyó que moriría de un ataque cardiaco, no sabía que decirle, no sabía cómo actual frente a él; su alma gritaba, reconociéndolo, exigiéndole que lo tomara entre sus brazos y le besara, su cabeza le decía que era ilógico, que no podía sentir cosas por él como por arte de magia, pero las sentía. Entonces un recuerdo más llegó a su mente; él dormido bajo un árbol y una risita despertándolo, pero cuando abrió los ojos no estaba en aquel jardín en primavera, estaba en verano, en medio de la tienda de túnicas y a su lado estaba Harry. Y recordó la familiaridad con la que le había hablado, como si se conocieran de toda la vida, lo había reconocido y entonces, cuando volvió a la realidad y se encontró nuevamente con esos hermosos ojos verdes supo que se había enamorado a primera vista, una vez más, como la primera vez.

Potter se plantó frente a él, no miraba a ninguna otra parte, ni si quiera a sus padres, era como si solo ellos dos existieran en el mundo y tal vez era así. El pelinegro le sonrió entonces, con los ojos enrojecidos y amenazando con derramar alguna lágrima. Draco tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de estirar su mano y acariciar su rostro, pero su sentido común lo detuvo ¿y si Harry no había recordado? ¿y si estaba ahí solo para recordarle que le había salvado la vida?

Pero entonces todas sus dudas se apagaron cuando el ojiverde lo miró por última vez, lo tomó del rostro y ahí en frente de todo el mundo le besó, profundamente. Aquello fue todo lo que Draco necesitó para dejarse llevar una vez más por la sensación de familiaridad de la que Potter le embriagaba. Sus labios se amoldaban a los suyos a le perfección, la danza de sus lenguas mostraba tal sincronización que aquel no parecía su primer beso. Draco no había estado verdaderamente consciente de lo mucho que su alma había anhelado aquel encuentro. Lo había esperado por siglos y ahora ya no le quedaba duda, ellos _debían_ estar juntos.

Harry se separó finalmente, con las mejillas encendidas de un rojo vivo, estaba todo lleno de tierra y suciedad, pero a Draco le pareció mucho más guapo que aquel recuerdo que tenía de él, vistiendo como todo un príncipe, aquel era _su_ Harry y le gustaba tal y como estaba.

—Tú —le dijo el moreno con voz alegre —siempre has sido tú. —Draco cerró los ojos dejando que algunas lágrimas escurrieran por su rostro — Lo lamento, lo lamento tanto... —susurró en su oído una vez que lo envolvió en un abrazo —Lamento haberte dejado caer, Draco, lo siento tanto.

—Me atrapaste... —le dijo a forma de consuelo, acariciando su cabello. —ahora estoy bien.

—Yo... lamento haber tardado tanto en... en darme cuenta que... pero cuando te vi en medio del fuego yo... —sollozaba sin parar, entre afligido y angustiado. —y luego Lila estaba ahí y... Dioses, Draco, yo no sabía que habías perdido tu herencia por mi culpa, no sabía que la luna te había desheredado, pude haber llegado antes pude...

—Shh... —le calmó— ahora eso ya no es importante, yo no soy esa persona —se apartó y le miró a los ojos— ¿lo ves? Estoy aquí, vivo gracias a ti.

—Pero yo, yo pude...

—Hay cosas que no están en nuestras manos y lo sabes —le sonrió— ahora compórtate como un príncipe de verdad y deja de llorar como si fueras un bebé —le regaño a forma de juego, por lo que solo recibió un fuerte abrazo.

—Lo siento... —dijo nuevamente y Draco guardó silencio, esperando a que continuara— Creo que es mi culpa que no hayamos recordado antes, yo no quería volver a hacerte año y me mantuve alejado de ti.

—No todo es tu culpa, yo también estaba aterrado de que algo saliera mal de nuevo y no dejé que sucediera, pero al parecer Lila no pensaba igual...

—¿También la viste?—él asintió—. Ella, ella me hizo recordar y me dijo que había decidido no volver nunca a reencarnar por mí, por ti, por nosotros, para que los dioses nos dejaran estar juntos de nuevo... ella nos dio una nueva oportunidad.

—El amor de hermana sobrepasa todo —dijo Draco entre conmovido y triste — era una gran mujer.

—La mejor —concordó Harry.

Entonces como si acabaran de salir de una burbuja, miraron alrededor, percatándose de que todos les miraban con la boca abierta, sin comprender su repentino cambio de actitud, entonces Harry se dio vuelta para encararlos a todos, tomó la mano de Draco y el viento y el fuego se hicieron presentes por un pequeño y casi imperceptible instante cuando recién hicieron contacto. Draco miró a sus padres, firme y decidido, ya antes le habían arrebatado aquella felicidad y no iba a permitir que aquello sucediera de nuevo.

El sol y la luna miraban desde lo alto, orgullosos y satisfechos mientras Lila les hacía compañía en forma de estrella, sabían que aquellos dos tenían toda una travesía por delante, pero también sabían que su amor era tan fuerte que podía traspasar las barreras de la muerte. Al final, habían cumplido con su promesa, la promesa de reencontrarse en otra vida.


End file.
